For a Sick Boy
by Paru Cafe
Summary: J'aurais...vraiment souhaité être amoureux de Miku. C'aurait été plus facile. Mais c'était impossible. A la place, je suis tombé amoureux de Rin. Ma soeur jumelle. Rin/Len amour non-réciproque, gore, automutilation. .:Traduction de l'histoire originale de renahhchen, désormais suteki renahh desu:.
1. Love Disease

**For a Sick Boy**

Chapitre un :

"_Love Disease"_

* * *

Je dois arrêter cela.

C'est malade.

Dégoûtant.

Cette voix au fond de ma tête me hurle :

-Qu'est-ce que tu attends, Len ? Force-toi !

D'accord.

Je vais essayer.

Je…Je vais essayer- donne-moi une seconde…

A-aah…

…

H-haa…

…

…

Merci. Je vais bien maintenant.

Ne-ne me regarde pas avec ces yeux.

C'est la vérité.

Je dis la vérité.

…Tu ne me crois pas, n'est-ce pas ?

Désolé.

Je n'ai jamais été un très bon menteur. E-elle était toujours meilleure à ça que moi. Elle était meilleure que moi dans beaucoup de choses. Mais tu le sais, ça.

Comment tu le sais, d'ailleurs ?

Hm. C'est pas important.

…

Je-je t'ai menti.

Je ne vais pas « bien ».

Je ne vais pas bien du tout.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

Ne me demande pas ça- tu sais ce qu'il y a. Tu sais beaucoup de choses sur moi. Oh, et à propos, tu es un très mauvais menteur toi aussi. Peut-être est-ce une chose en commun ?

Hahahahaha…

Ha…

Pour te dire la vérité…

Ca fait longtemps que je ne vais pas « bien ».

Oh, pardon. Ca semblait un peu trop dramatique, pas vrai ?

Pourtant, j'ai à peine exagéré.

Je déteste le mélodrame. Tous ces romans pour ados, chaque page remplie de chagrin et de désespoir, c'est ridicule. Je referme ce genre de livres tout de suite lorsque je daigne y jeter un œil.

Miku, bizarrement, aime ces mauvais ramassis d'histoires écrits-à-la-và-vite-avec-l'effort-minimum-mais-pour-le-prix-maximum. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi; c'est une fille intelligente. Mais les livres qu'elle lit sont vraiment stupides. Je pense sérieusement que si j'essayais un de ces livres dont elle est obsédée, mon cerveau aurait vite fait de se transformer en gelée et de dégouliner de par mes oreilles.

Quand je me plains de ces intéressants choix de lecture, elle me taquine en retour (nous sommes tellement proches que l'on peut se dire n'importe quoi sans se fâcher).

Miku dit que je suis trop « pessimiste ».

Je préfère penser que je suis « réaliste », mais Miku rit quand je le lui rétorque. Elle répond qu'il n'y a pas beaucoup de différence entre les deux.

Miku a un très joli rire.

Tout à propos d'Hatsune Miku est joli; de ses cheveux turquoises longs jusqu'aux pieds, ainsi que son doux sourire, par exemple. Je sais ça mieux que personne. Je passe beaucoup de temps à l'observer- s-sans arrière-pensée, cependant !

Je ne suis pas un pervers, compris ?

Tu le sais déjà ? Tant mieux.

J-je ne suis pas comme les autres garçons de la classe. Ils disent toujours des choses lubriques, obscènes, sans cœur.

Je ne parlerai jamais comme ça.

Apparemment, je suis « mature ».

J'ai trop entendu ce mot.

T-tu penses aussi ?

…

Quelque chose de beau dans mes yeux ?

Haha…

Merci.

C'est très gentil (même si tu ne le pensais pas), alors, peut-être…

Peut-être vais-je te dévoiler un secret.

Tu m'écoutes ?

…D'accord.

_Parfois je souhaite être amoureux de Miku. _

Ma vie serait tellement plus facile.

Pourquoi _ne puis-je pas _être amoureux de Miku ?

C'est ma meilleure amie, depuis que nous sommes enfants. Je sais que cela peut paraître étrange d'être ami avec une _fille_, mais je n'ai jamais trouvé ça bizarre. C'est sûrement à cause de ma sœur jumelle.

A cause d'elle…

Rin.

N-non, ça va, ne t'en fais pas pour moi. Ca va aller.

Ca fait mal de prononcer son nom, c'est tout.

J-je…

Eh bien… Rin est mon identique jumelle. Nous sommes exactement pareils (sauf le sexe). On avait l'habitude de faire une farce à nos parents quand nous étions petits je prenais son nœud à cheveux surdimensionné tandis que Rin se coiffait d'une petite queue de cheval, et nous étions indifférenciables.

Mais tu le sais déjà, non ?

Tu sais…beaucoup de choses sur moi…C'est un peu bizarre, non ?

Ahahahaha…

Quoi qu'il en soit.

Parce que j'ai grandi avec Rin, je n'ai jamais développé cette mentalité qui disait que « les filles ça craint ! », celle que la plupart des jeunes garçons ont tendance à avoir. J'avais une sœur très autoritaire à mes côtés, et elle m'aurait donné une claque au moindre signe de misogynie.

Et même si à quatre ans, Rin ignorait le sens de ce mot (je doute qu'un enfant de quatre ans connaisse simplement ce mot), Rin détestait quand les garçons voisins disaient des choses du genre :

-Les filles ne grimpent pas aux arbres !

-Les filles restent à la maison pour jouer aux poupées !

Rin a toujours contredit ces garçons.

Et elle a toujours fait attention à ce que je ne devienne pas comme eux.

Souvent je pense que Rin était plus masculine que moi.

Je suis toujours assis dans ma chambre à lire. Rin était la plus courageuse de nous deux, celle qui faisait de grandes aventures de pirates et d'espions dans le jardin celle qui organisait les batailles d'eau sur les enfants méchants du quartier.

Rin a essayé de m'entraîner avec elle, mais j'ai refusé.

J'étais sûrement un enfant ennuyeux…

Ahaha…Ah, oui.

Je suis devenu ami avec Miku- et je n'y voyais aucun problème, même si mes parents se mordaient la lèvre et me demandaient d'aller trouver un ami garçon avec qui jouer.

Je n'avais pas envie de jouer avec les garçons. J'étais bien plus heureux en m'asseyant en face de Miku, pour discuter de livres de détectives et pour dessiner.

J'aurai souhaité…

J'aurai vraiment souhaité…

Etre amoureux de Miku.

J'aime Miku- je l'aime de tout mon cœur- mais je ne suis pas amoureux d'elle.

Et c'est triste- ou drôle- parce que Miku a tout pour être aimée, et elle est très populaire avec les garçons au lycée. Ils sont tous fous d'elle.

Tous.

Sauf moi.

La moitié de ma classe est convaincue que Miku est amoureuse de moi. Ils me demandent pourquoi je ne lui ai rien fait encore.

…Je n'ai pas l'intention de lui faire quoi que ce soit, d'ailleurs. Jamais.

Apparemment, ça fait de moi quelqu'un de bizarre.

Je suis étrange.

J'étais étrange à six ans parce que j'étais trop proche de Miku.

Maintenant je suis étrange parce qu'à seize ans je ne le suis _pas assez._

Comment ça marche, de toute façon ? Des fois je déteste les gens et leur morale toute faite, leur perception de « bizarre » et « normal ».

Suis-je normal ? Est-ce que c'est normal ? Qu'est-ce que c'est, « normal » ?

Est-ce que c'est important ?

…La réponse est toujours _oui_.

Etre accepté, ça compte. C'est important. C'est important pour une personne faible comme moi. Je ne suis pas Kagamine Rin. Je ne suis ni fort ni brave.

Rin brille comme une étoile. En comparaison, je suis invisible.

Ennuyeux.

Je m'assieds en classe calmement, prend des notes, fait mes devoirs- j'ai toujours de bonnes notes. Mais je bouge, ignoré, à travers la vie, comme l'air- sans jamais laisser d'impressions à personne.

Rin est différente.

Rin est chaleureuse et joyeuse et inoubliable, tellement exubérante et drôle qu'elle apporte le sourire à n'importe qui.

Je bouge- comme un mouton, avec le reste de la société : désespéré de rentrer dans cette petite sphère qui dans l'esprit de tout le monde est « normale ».

Mais même si mes notes en maths et sciences sont parfaites (je plafonne le vingt de moyenne), il y a une chose que je dois parfaire.

« Etre normal ».

Ca aurait été tellement plus facile de tomber amoureux de Miku.

Si…Facile…

Et je suis sûre qu'elle m'aurait aimé en retour.

Mais je ne suis pas « normal ».

A la place, je suis tombé amoureux de la personne la plus improbable.

J-je…

Je…

…

…

…

Je suis désolé, ça arrive, quelquefois. N-non, pas besoin de ta sympathie.

Tu ne peux pas comprendre.

Tu dis que si, mais non.

Tu ne comprendrais pas, sauf si tu es dans le même cas.

E-et…

N-non…

Non, je ne pleure pas.

C'est juste…

…

…

Tu le sais déjà, n'est-ce pas ?

Dans ce cas pourquoi tu veux que je le dise ?

C'est dégoûtant.

Malade.

Je peux le voir dans tes yeux.

Tu me juges.

Comme n'importe qui.

Tu dis que tu veux m'aider, mais je ne te crois pas.

Tu veux me faire admettre que je suis un monstre.

Inhumain.

Alors tu peux me détester.

E-et…

Hahahahaha.

Je ne peux même pas te corriger.

Je ne peux même pas te contredire.

Parce que tu as raison.

_Tu as raison. _

Tu dois me haïr.

Je veux que tu me haïsses.

Peut-être me sentirais-je moins coupable.

M-mais, si la culpabilité se pardonnait avec le dégoût, il y a longtemps que j'aurais purgé ma peine.

Peut-être suis-je innocent, du coup.

Mais je ne le suis pas.

Je suis malade.

Je suis dégoûtant.

Je suis un humain raté.

Parce que je ne suis pas tombé amoureux d'Hatsune Miku.

…O-oh mon dieu…

J-je…

L-la personne dont je suis tombé amoureux…

La personne que j'aime toujours, de tout mon cœur…

Ca n'a jamais été Miku.

Toujours elle.

Son sourire chaleureux.

Son adorable ruban à cheveux.

Sa personnalité bruyante.

Toujours elle.

J'ai toujours été amoureux…

D-de Kagamine Rin.

Ma propre sœur.

* * *

**A/N : **Les dés sont jetés.

Je vois beaucoup de fictions Rin/Len où Rin (ou Len) a cette personnalité, du genre "Olololol je suis amoureux de mon frère, c'est bizarre mais peu importe~ !" et je ne trouvais pas ça très...pertinent...à propos de ce que peuvent ressentir les personnes dans cette situation.

Je veux dire, je sais, c'est sensé être de la /fanfiction/ et pas la vraie vie, et les gens n'ont pas vraiment envie de lire des textes étranges et psychologiques- la plupart du temps, ce sont des histoires de romance, toutes adorables et lumineuses. Et c'est très bien. Mais je voulais essayer, et écrire quelque chose de plus inquiétant concernant la paire Rin/Len- j'espère que c'est intéressant ^_^'

J'ai l'impression que ce style d'écriture est paresseux mais pas grave xDD Je trouve que ça rend bien.

Si vous aimez cette histoire, dites-le moi ^_^

**~renahhchen xoxo**

* * *

**T/N : **Me voilà avec une traduction qui m'a fait souffrir du dos très longtemps. J'espère que vous apprécierez cette histoire autant que moi. Elle comporte dix chapitres plus un épilogue, soit un total de **onze chapitres**. Ne vous attendez pas à de la romance fluffy/moelleuse/toute mignonne, je préviens, c'est sérieux et très angsty. Pour laisser la surprise, et je sens que vous allez l'être, aucun pairing ou personnage ne sera dévoilé dans les notes.

N'hésitez pas à laisser un review à l'auteure, comme à moi. Ça fait toujours plaisir ^_^

**~Paru-ch4n**


	2. A clumsy love song

**For a Sick Boy**

Chapitre deux :

"_A clumsy love song"_

* * *

Bonjour.

Tu me parais familier. Ne nous serions-nous pas déjà rencontrés quelque part ?

…Oh. Je sais.

C'est encore toi.

Je suis désolé de ne pas t'avoir reconnu. C'était impoli de ma part. Je suis censé être « poli », mais il m'arrive d'oublier ma courtoisie.

Tu pense que cela n'est pas grave ?

…Tu dois avoir raison.

Un bref petit moment d'impolitesse n'est pas _si_ grave, pas vrai ? J'ai fait des choses bien pires que ça.

Pourquoi veux-tu me parler ?

Tu souris, mais je sens que c'est forcé- ce n'est pas un vrai sourire (pas comme ceux de Rin. Les siens sont si brillants que ses yeux s'illuminent comme les bougies à Noël).

Tu sais déjà.

Tu sais ce que j'ai dit sur elle…

E-et comment je me sens…

C'est bizarre.

Étrange.

**Anormal. **

Pourquoi veux-tu _toujours_ me parler ?

Peut-être que c'est la mentalité de l'accident de voiture- tu sais, tu vois un accident de voiture (un fiasco total) et tu dois y aller pour voir, même si tu sais que ça te rendra malade, et plus la chose est hideuse- plus tu as envie de détourner le regard- plus c'est _intéressant_, et plus il est difficile d'en détacher les yeux.

C'est pourquoi les gens sont si…

Ahh.

C'est pas important.

Ce serait hypocrite de ma part de te juger. Je suis pareil que toi. Si je voyais un accident de voiture, je voudrais aller voir, moi aussi.

Tu as beau dire que tu n'es pas comme ça- tu _n'es pas du tout_ comme ça-, je sais que tu mens.

Comme ton sourire.

Des mensonges.

Mais de bons mensonges.

…Je suis sûr que tu es quelqu'un de bien. Je le vois dans tes yeux. Tu es perturbé par moi- a-ah, ne t'inquiète pas ! Tout le monde l'est.

Je te perturbe, mais tu continue de sourire. C-c'est bien plus que je ne le mérite…

Alors je vais peut-être te donner quelque chose en compensation.

Je vais…Je vais parler.

Ben, ça dépend de ce dont tu veux parler, mais je ferai de mon mieux. De quoi veux-tu discuter ? Peut-être de livres policiers, ou de l'histoire de l'Europe ? Je sais que je suis seulement un adolescent- un enfant, comparé à toi- mais je peux parler des heures durant sur la littérature et j'ai toujours aimé l'histoire.

Non ?

Tu ne veux pas parler de ça ?

Dans ce cas choisis un sujet.

… « Comment ça a commencé ? »

C'est une question très vague, tu sais. Peux-tu être plus clair ? Je suis rarement confus- je pense être intelligent (et mes notes conforment cette hypothèse) mais tu pourrais expliquer ça plus distinctement.

O-oh…

Je vois. Bien sûr.

Tu veux parler de « ça ».

Je ne suis pas surpris.

C'est cette mentalité de l'accident de voiture ? Tu penses que je suis étrange (malade, tordu, perturbé- je peux continuer toute la journée, s'il le faut. Dois-je continuer ? Non ? D'accord.)

Même si je passais tout un mois à te décrire mes sentiments, tu ne les comprendrais pas.

Je-je…ne les comprends que difficilement moi-même.

Ahahaha…

Ca doit être ça que ressent Rin quand elle doit résoudre une équation. Je ne comprends pas qu'elle puisse trouver si dures ces opérations si simples- mais la perception de « simple » diffère selon la personne, pas vrai ?

…Pardon, étais-je en train de m'éloigner du sujet ?

Tu as l'air…si confus…

Tu me regardes avec ces yeux curieux et tu me poses des questions. Tu essayes de sonder mon psyché, en prenant ma tête et mes sentiments pour voir s'il y a une logique entre les deux, si tu peux trouver un sens, t'accrocher à un peu d'espoir- mais il n'y en a pas.

Est-ce la mentalité de l'accident de voiture ? Veux-tu sincèrement voir ce visage brûlé, défiguré, de la victime aux sentiments inacceptables, dans une société intolérante ?

Veux-tu te moquer de moi ?

Ou veux-tu m'aider ?

Je m'en fous un peu.

La plupart des gens choisiraient la première réponse.

Ceux qui prennent la dernière ne peuvent rien faire pour moi- on ne peut changer le regard de la société sur ceux qui sont « différents » alors c'est inutile de tendre ta main vers un enfant malade comme moi.

Peut-être dans un autre monde, un autre univers- ou un autre millénaire- mes sentiments seraient acceptés, mais ce n'est pas dans ce monde ni cet univers ni ce millénaire.

Même si tu voulais m'aider tu ne pourrais pas. Tu veux changer l'opinion de six milliards de personnes ?

Bon courage.

Moi j'ai arrêté d'essayer. Je n'aime pas ce qui est inutile.

Désolé, je radote.

Je fais ça quand j'essaye d'oublier.

Oublier quoi ?

Tu sais.

Tu sais de quoi je parle.

Mais je ne veux pas en discuter- pas même avec toi- mais…

Mais…J-je ne sais pas si…Pardonne-moi, je dis n'importe quoi…C'est rien…

Attends, je t'en prie. J'essaie d'organiser mes pensées. Tu sais, comme la barre de chargement d'un jeu vidéo.

Je n'ai jamais beaucoup joué aux jeux vidéos- j'étais trop pris par les études- mais parfois, les dimanches, je rejoignais Rin sous la table basse chauffante et on se faisait des vieux RPG…

Hmm. Je ne me rappelle pas quand on a fait ça. La dernière fois, cela fait un moment.

…Je pense que je peux répondre, maintenant.

« Comment ça a commencé ? » Tu veux dire, quand est-ce que j'ai su que j'étais amoureux ?

…

C'est une question difficile.

Pour n'importe qui ce serait difficile de répondre. Je ne suis pas…si mauvais… pour décrire mes sentiments, mais c'est difficile de pointer le moment exact.

Il n'y en a pas eu.

Pas de révélation soudaine.

Je ne suis pas allé dormir en tant que garçon normal pour me réveiller le lendemain en un enfant malade avec un amour obsessionnel pour sa sœur jumelle.

C'était plus…une maladie.

Une anomalie.

Et ça me mangeait tout cru, doucement.

Comme la mer érode la falaise.

Et quand je l'ai réalisé…

C'était trop tard.

C'était juste des petits trucs sans intérêt au début. J'ai commencé à remarquer des détails sans conséquences, comme voir que le sourire de Rin était chaleureux à ce point- ou que ses yeux étaient d'un bleu exceptionnel (images miroir des miens…Haha. Est-ce que cela fait de moi un narcissique ? Mais je n'ai jamais regardé mon propre reflet avec le même amour que je ressens pour Rin. C'est plutôt le contraire en fait).

Je pense que j'étais jeune…Huit ou neuf ans. Je ne suis pas sûr. Je ne me rappelle pas.

Je ne peux dire quand ça a commencé c'est comme localiser le départ d'un cercle. Il n'y en a pas- ça continue pour toujours, en faisant des loopings.

Une spirale.

Peut-être ai-je toujours aimé Rin- peut-être suis-je né ainsi (pourri, infecté, bizarre).

Alors…Eh bien.

Il y a quelque chose quand même : un souvenir.

Je pense…que c'est à ce moment que j'ai vraiment réalisé que j'aimais Rin.

Tu veux entendre ce souvenir ? …Ce n'est pas extraordinaire. Je suis désolé si ça te désappointe.

Je m'excuse beaucoup, non ? Et jamais pour les bonnes choses ?

…Oh.

Laisse-moi te raconter, donc.

C'était il y a quelques années, je pense. Je ne me rappelle pas la date. C'était…avant le lycée, soit je devais avoir quatorze ans ?

Il y a juste deux ans, hein ?

Ça a l'air si loin, et pourtant c'est si près.

C'était presque la fin de la journée-

Oh, je viens de me rappeler. C'était un mardi. Un pluvieux mardi après-midi.

C'est drôle, les petits détails collés dans ta tête, hein ? Je ne pense pas que c'est le jour où c'est arrivé compte réellement, mais- pour une certaine raison- je trouve cela incroyablement important. Peut-être que j'avais un devoir à rendre ce jour-là et- quoiqu'il en soit.

J'étais assis à la bibliothèque avec Miku, pour l'aider à résoudre ses équations mathématiques. Je ne suis pas sûr de ce que Rin faisait. Elle est très populaire; peut-être était-elle au club de volley-ball avec ses amis.

Il pleuvait très fort, et je pouvais entendre la pluie frapper aux carreaux- comme si quelqu'un tapotait ses doigts contre la fenêtre. Tap tap tap-

Haha, ne m'en veux pas.

J'essaie juste de créer une atmosphère.

La bibliothèque était plus remplie que d'habitude, à cause de la pluie (c'était en général désert; la plupart des élèves évitaient les livres comme la peste), mais Miku et moi étions à une table sécurisée, cachés du reste de la bibliothèque par de lourds rayonnages et étagères.

C'était « notre » table, celle de Miku et Len. J'étais juste à côté du radiateur, et c'était tellement agréable en temps humide- et les étagères nous protégeaient des regards indiscrets (bien que nous n'ayons jamais rien fait « d'étrange ». Miku et moi étions bons enfants; nous n'avons jamais arraché les pages de livres...ou autres idées perverses que certains peuvent imaginer- on voulait seulement un peu de solitude).

Miku était en train de taper son stylo contre la table- tap tap tap, et la pluie plic-ploquait dehors- et Miku regardait ses problèmes de maths les sourcils froncés.

Et puis elle a dit- je ne sais plus, c'était pas très grave. Mais cette scène à la bibliothèque- Miku et moi côte-à-côte (pas inhabituel du tout) a lentement évolué en quelque chose…de si étrange que je n'aurai jamais pu l'imaginer.

-Len, Miku a dit, et elle n'utilise pas de suffixe*, elle n'en a pas besoin, on se connaît depuis longtemps. Len- est-ce-que je suis étrange ?

Et j'ai répondu :

-Non, bien sûr que non.

Même si, en toute honnêteté, je l'ai taquinée un peu avant ça, en disant :

-Oui, avec tous ces livres à la guimauve que tu lis…

Mais ce n'est pas _si_ important. C'est ce que Miku a dit, qui l'était.

C'est difficile, de se rappeler, ensuite. Tout ce que j'entends, c'est la pluie et le rythme irrégulier du stylo tapant la table.

Les yeux de Miku étaient baissés, et elle ne s'était pas peignée (elle a dit qu'elle s'était levée trop tard) et elle était…vraiment jolie.

Miku est toujours jolie.

Son comportement m'a quand même interpellé elle n'était pas exactement la même, son doux sourire semblait faux, et elle s'agitait. Nerveuse.

Elle ne pouvait pas se concentrer, et elle continuait son tap-tap sur la table, et je pense que son manque d'énergie m'a contaminé puisque j'ai commencé à rêvasser.

-Akita-san dit que je suis étrange…

Elle a dit ça soudainement, me fixant avec un regard inquiet et en se mordant la lèvre inférieure. Je lui ai demandé pourquoi Akita Neru avait-elle dit ça, et Miku m'a répondu :

-Parce que…je n'ai pas de petit ami.

J'ai ri- un rire calme (nous étions dans la bibliothèque tout de même, même si la pluie filtrait ma voix), et j'ai ébouriffé les cheveux de Miku. Je lui ai dit que ce n'était pas grave, qu'elle n'avait que quinze ans, et qu'elle n'avait pas besoin d'un petit ami- elle était bien trop bien pour tous ces garçons de toute façon.

Miku a rougi à cela et a hoché la tête en rigolant doucement et ensuite, nous étions tous les deux en train de rire, alors que ce n'était pas drôle (du tout), mais nous nous sommes assis plus près que d'habitude, entourés par tous ces livres dans ce petit coin de l'univers, et nous étions…

Nous étions heureux.

Et puis Miku a dit :

-Len- si c'est vrai…p-pourquoi on n'essaierait pas de sortir ensemble ?

La voix de Miku était aussi nerveuse qu'avant- et bien moins joyeuse- et je n'étais pas sûr de comprendre, alors je lui ai demandé pourquoi.

Elle rougissait, mais sa voix était plus confiante.

-T-tu es le seul garçon avec qui je me sens bien. E-et je n'arrive pas à parler aux autres garçons…peut-être que je n'aurai pas d'autre chance…Alors p-pourquoi…

-Pourquoi on ne… ? j'ai pressé, impatient.

La réponse de Miku restera à jamais gravée dans ma mémoire.

-Pourquoi…on ne s'embrasserait pas ?

Je suis sûr que mes yeux étaient écarquillés- aussi grands que des soucoupes- et j'ai demandé si elle blaguait (c'est ma meilleure amie, pourquoi diable voulait-elle m'embrasser ?), mais elle était sérieuse.

-Je…je n'ai jamais embrassé quelqu'un avant, je veux voir ce que ça fait…

Et Miku était si mignonne…et innocente…et jolie…

Je crois que mon cœur a fait un raté…

C'est mon amie d'enfance.

Ma meilleure amie.

Je ne pouvais pas… ?

C'aurait été si étrange…

Mais je n'avais jamais embrassé personne moi aussi, et je dois admettre que j'étais curieux.

Les chances pour moi d'embrasser une autre fille étaient minces voire proche du zéro. Je n'aime pas trop les autres filles. En fait, elles ne font pas tellement attention à moi, ou me détestent- surtout Akita Neru. Elle semble détester tout le monde.

Je sais que Miku est magnifique, et les autres garçons l'aimaient- et je n'avais jamais pensé à elle autrement qu'en tant qu'amie, alors…

Ça serait _bizarre_ de ne pas essayer, hein ? Du coup, j'ai pris la main de Miku (ses ongles étaient vernis en turquoise- encore un détail sans importance) et je l'ai regardée dans les yeux. J-je n'étais pas sûr de savoir ce que j'attendais…Et j'ai dit :

-Ce sera mon premier baiser à moi aussi.

Miku a cligné des yeux, le souffle coupé.

-O-on essaye, donc ?

Je suis sûr qu'elle espérait une réponse plus romantique qu'un bafouillement à peine audible- mais la situation elle-même était inélégante, immature et non-romantique (pas comme dans les livres que Miku lisaient- C'était sûrement une déception pour un premier baiser. Urgh. Je suis embarrassé).

Miku et moi avons pressé nos lèvres les unes contre les autres, lentement, maladroitement- et je me suis cogné le nez contre le sien, et du coup ça n'a pas été si plaisant.

Miku n'avait le goût de rien, vraiment.

Juste de la salive.

Et la salive a un goût universel, d'après ce que j'ai découvert.

Moi de mon côté, je devais sûrement avoir le goût du thon- j'avais mangé un sandwich avant de venir à la bibliothèque. O-ouais…Pas très sensible…

J'aurais dû manger un chewing-gum avant d'assaillir Miku avec cette haleine de poisson. J'espère qu'elle ne se relate pas au thon-mayonnaise quand elle pense au premier baiser. Si j'ai ruiné tes douces attentes, Miku, j'en suis réellement désolé.

Je me rappelle m'être assis là, comme un chiot, mes lèvres contre les siennes, attendant quelque chose. Attendant…je ne sais pas. Je n'en sais rien.

Au fond de moi je regrettais que mon premier baiser ait été arrangé comme une rencontre d'affaires- et une autre partie de moi se demandait si Rin avait déjà embrassé quelqu'un et-

J-je ne sais pas comment c'est arrivé.

Je n'avais pas planifié cela. En général les gens ne planifient pas la destruction de leur vie et de leur futur bonheur. Je sais que je ne l'ai pas fait exprès. Je ne suis pas nihiliste.

Mais c'est quand même arrivé.

Et peut-être, si mon esprit n'avait pas pensé à ça, au ruban à cheveux surdimensionné de Rin et à ses manières masculines au milieu de ce baiser- ce ne serait jamais arrivé.

Je pense qu'avoir embrassé Miku fut la pichenette qui a fait tomber la file de dominos. En fait, j'en suis sûr.

Parce que je me suis assis là, mes lèvres pressées contre celles de ma meilleure amie, goûtant sa salive et inhalant son parfum (qui m'a donné envie d'éternuer), ma conscience a vagabondé…

Et j'ai pensé à Rin.

J'ai rêvé de mes mains se promenant dans ses cheveux blonds, j'ai rêvé que j'ai gentiment défait son ruban surdimensionné qu'elle aime tant, j'ai rêvé de presser mes doigts contre sa peau brûlante et j'ai rêvé que je transformais son habituel sourire narquois en une expression de pur bonheur…

E-et…

J'ai senti quelque chose brûler dans ma poitrine.

…Pas seulement dans ma poitrine.

T-tu sais où.

O-ouais… Je savais que tu étais intelligent- comme moi.

Qui se ressemble s'assemble, tu sais ?

Alors…

Ahahaha…

Je me sens comme un adolescent de quatorze ans encore. Suis-je en train de rougir ? O-oh, c'est humiliant…

Ahahahahaha…

Hum.

C'était mon premier baiser.

Ce n'était pas extraordinaire, mais là encore, est-ce important ?

Quiconque dit oui est un menteur.

Je me suis lentement éloigné de Miku- et elle a reculé aussi, avant de presser le bout de ses doigts sur ses lèvres.

On était muets comme des carpes- plus de mots.

Puis, Miku a dit- dans un ton étrangement formel :

-Merci pour cette expérience.

Et- même si je tremblais (le souvenir de ma vision de Rin hantant ma mémoire), je ne pus m'empêcher de rire. Miku était si étrange, si polie- et cela contrastait tellement avec ces années d'amitié- que c'en était drôle.

Hilarant, même.

-Est-ce que tu as aimé ? j'ai demandé.

Elle a secoué la tête négativement.

-Bien, j'ai dit. Parce que moi non plus.

-Est-ce que c'est étrange ? elle a demandé, concernée. Akita-san dit que lorsque tu embrasses quelqu'un…H-hum…M-mais je n'ai rien ressenti…E-et je t'aime, Len, vraiment.

-Moi aussi. Mais pas de cette façon-là.

-Oui, Miku a acquiescé en hochant la tête. Mais pas de cette façon-là.

Après cela, nous sommes retournés aux banalités de nos devoirs, et même si c'était ennuyeux, c'était bien plus facile que d'embrasser Miku, et j'ai même été ravi de pouvoir faire ses équations.

Les équations, c'est facile. Elles ne sont que bonnes ou fausses- on coche ou on barre une case- et c'était fini.

Les sentiments sont bien plus difficiles.

On ne peut les classifier facilement, même si plein de gens essayent.

Est-ce que mes sentiments sont mauvais… ?

Je ne sais pas.

Tu penses être capable de répondre à cette question mieux que personne, mais tu ne peux pas. Je ne comprends pas moi-même.

Pour Miku, je suis sûr que ce baiser n'est rien qu'un embarrassant et bref moment entre deux adolescents confus. Elle y pense probablement en riant, maintenant.

Même moi je revois cette scène, ce jour de découverte, avec rire et gêne.

Mais il y a plus que ça.

Cette image produite par mon esprit pendant que j'étais assis là, embrassant Miku (ce n'était même pas un « baiser ». Nous avons simplement uni nos lèvres dans l'attente de quelque chose, même si on ne savait pas de quoi) restera à jamais gravée dans ma mémoire.

Je n'en étais pas sûre avant, mais après en avoir parlé avec toi…

Tu écoutes très bien, à propos.

Merci pour cela.

Peut-être que parler tout haut aide à comprendre nos sentiments parce que je sais maintenant que j'avais raison.

Ce maladroit baiser avec Miku était « quand tout a commencé », pour répondre à ta précédente question.

C'était ce jour- ce pluvieux mardi après-midi apparemment sans conséquences- où je suis tombé amoureux de ma sœur.

C'était étrange.

C'était merveilleux.

Et c'était terriblement mal.

* * *

*Suffixe : la société japonaise, très hiérarchisée, utilise des suffixes pour chaque classe de personnes. Dans le cas de Miku, si elle ne connaissait pas Len depuis si longtemps, elle l'aurait appelé « Len_-kun_ », suffixe pour les garçons. De même pour Rin qui est appelée « Rin_-chan_ ». Quand aux connaissances ou camarades de classe, on les appelle par le nom de famille et le suffixe _–san_. (« Akita-san »). On emploie également des suffixes tels que –_sempai_ pour les aînés, ou _–onii-chan/onee-chan _pour les frères/sœurs ou mentors.

* * *

**A/N : **Le Miku/Len est très mignon, vous savez :3 La vie de Len aurait été probablement plus facile (et plus heureuse) s'il s'était simplement mis avec Miku mais bon je suis méchante xDD

******~renahhchen xoxo**

* * *

**T/N : **renahhchen remercie également ses lecteurs qui lui ont laissé énormément de reviews sur la fiction anglaise. Ici, on ne peut pas dire que ce soit le cas...Mais tout de même, une review, en un jour ! *danse de joie* C'est mon record ! Bref. Toujours est-il que efface les points-virgules, ce qui veut dire que si vous voyez une phrase inhabituellement trop longue, c'est qu'il y avait un point-virgule avant.

Un très grand merci à Nemeseia ! Ton commentaire m'a donné beaucoup de courage !

**~Paru-ch4n**


	3. Love Love Nightmare

**For a Sick Boy**

Chapitre trois :

"_Love love nightmare"_

* * *

Rebonjour.

Non, c'est bon- pas besoin de te présenter. Je ne t'ai pas oublié- la dernière fois, si- mais je ne serai pas si impoli. Je sais qui tu es. Et je sais de quoi tu veux parler.

…N'aie pas l'air si coupable, je ne suis pas en colère.

C'est juste la nature humaine, la curiosité. Ils disent « la curiosité est un vilain défaut », mais les humains sont bourrés de défauts et on ne peut s'empêcher de nous occuper de choses qui ne nous concernent pas.

Des choses qui nous embrouillent.

Même des choses qui nous dégoûtent.

Tu essayes de te cacher derrière tes sourires amicaux, et tes « ça va ? » et tes « ça a dû être difficile… » mais tu n'es pas plus différent des autres.

Tu es toujours dégoûté.

Et c'est comme ça que cela doit être.

Eh bien, peut-être pas ...

Mais c'est comme ça que ça se passe, en tout cas.

Tu pourrais être une sorte de stoïcien, tu dis que ce n'est pas vrai, que tu n'es pas dégoûté, que tu veux vraiment aider, mais, à la fin, tu reste toujours une personne.

Tu restes humain.

Tu as des bras et des jambes et des yeux et un nez et une bouche et mille et un sentiments-idées préconçues martelées dans la tête à la naissance-que certaines choses sont fausses, certaines choses ne devraient pas être, et si tu rencontres une de ces choses tu dois les ignorer; tu dois les juger; tu dois les craindre.

Tu ne peux t'empêcher d'être humain.

Tu ne peux t'empêcher d'être humain pas plus que tu peux empêcher la Terre de tourner.

Tous les êtres humains se jugent les uns les autres.

Et tous les êtres humains sont par nature égoïstes.

Nous avons tous la capacité d'être cruels.

Et c'est ... comme ça qu'est la vie.

C'est pas important.

Je vais bien, vraiment.

Miku dit toujours que je suis pessimiste, mais je ne le suis pas, honnêtement, je ne le suis pas, ne me souris comme ça, c'est vrai.

Je vois les choses comme elles sont.

Et je dis les choses comme elles sont.

Et c'est tout.

Ne t'inquiète pas sur ce sujet- j'ai déjà dit que je ne suis pas en colère.

Alors.

Veux-tu parler un peu plus de Rin ?

Haha ... je vois tes yeux s'allumer, même si tu essaye de faire preuve de professionnalisme, en essayant de dire « euh non, tu vois ce n'est pas la ce que tu crois parce que tu vois... », mais c'est pas grave.

Je vois.

Je le vois trop clairement.

Épargne-moi la conversation. Je ne veux pas parler de la pluie et du beau temps- même s'il fait assez chaud ici, n'est-ce pas ?

Enlever mon pull ?

Non, je ne pense pas que je le ferai.

Désolé.

Si tu veux parler de Rin, nous allons parler de Rin.

Tout le monde veut savoir sur Rin. Ils veulent tous de discuter de mes sentiments, ils ont tous envie de tirer mes pensées hors de ma tête et les mettre sous leurs microscopes pour les inspecter.

Essaye de leur donner des étiquettes.

Comment peut-on étiqueter les sentiments ?

Mais ...

Pour emprunter une expression de Rin : « Peu importe ».

Ce que je veux ne prend pas compte de ça.

A vrai dire, je préfère parler de l'histoire européenne, c'est intéressant, vraiment, et l'histoire (l'histoire, même ancienne) n'est-elle pas basée sur la nature humaine, de toute façon ?

Mais, apparemment, ce qui se passe dans l'esprit d'un garçon perturbé est bien plus intéressant que les causes de la guerre mondiale- deux guerres mondiale, à vrai dire- donc ...

Um...

Voyons.

Rin a un petit ami, tu sais ?

Son nom était Kaito, et il était... Je ne sais pas sa taille exacte (pourquoi le saurais-je ? Je ne suis pas un harceleur. Je ne sais ni son groupe sanguin ni son poids ni son anniversaire ou toute autre chose comme ça, alors ne me demande pas), mais il était assez grand, bien plus grand que Rin, même s'il avait seulement un an de plus qu'elle.

Quand j'ai vu le couple, j'étais à moitié sûr que Rin entretenait une liaison avec un gars de vingt ans- et laisse-moi te dire, je n'étais pas très heureux à ce sujet.

Quel frère sur-protecteur ne le serait pas ?

Hahaha ...

Mais même quand j'ai découvert que Kaito n'avait que quinze ans (à ce moment Rin en avait quatorze. Un peu de maths, quinze moins un est égal à ... ?) j'étais encore...

Pas très heureux à ce sujet.

Bien sûr.

Ces deux-la ont toujours l'air si heureux ensemble; souriants, comme s'ils étaient perdus dans leur propre petit monde.

Avant que Kaito ne vienne, c'était toujours Rin-et-Len. Réunis. Parfois, c'était Rin-et-Len et Miku, ou Rin-et-Len et quelques amis de Rin du club de volley-ball et pas seulement du volley-ball, parce Rin était très populaire, alors que je restais surtout avec Miku.

Mais quand nous sommes entrés en dernière année de collège, tout a changé.

Tout d'un coup, il n'y a plus eu de Rin-et-Len.

On ne jouait plus aux jeux vidéos ensemble la nuit, et on a arrêté les batailles de peaux d'oranges sous le kotatsu*, et nous avons arrêté de faire des biscuits ensemble, ce qui était probablement une bonne chose pour notre cuisine énormément maltraitée, quand on y pense- compte tenu que Rin avait le talent incroyable de pouvoir mettre de la farine partout.

Je n'exagère même pas.

Chaque coin de notre cuisine était blanc comme s'il avait neigé, lorsque Rin avait terminé avec le rouleau à pâtisserie.

Mais nous avons toujours nettoyé après- nos manches retroussées, cheveux attachés en queue de cheval, les bulles de savon qui, en voletant librement dans l'air, reflétaient les jumeaux Kagamine d'une couleur arc-en-ciel. Le produit liquide de nettoyage que nous utilisions avec cette odeur de fleurs- le freesia.

Je me souviens encore que...

Je nettoyais.

Rin séchait.

Et puis, quand nous avions fini, nous mangions les cookies, tout droit sortis du four et ils brûlaient la langue, et la cuisine avait toujours cette odeur de mousse de savon, et nos vêtements étaient trempés, mais c'était amusant.

C'était le bon vieux temps.

On était habitués à être si proches.

Même si Rin et moi étions si différents- elle était assourdissante, j'étais calme, elle était brillante, j'étais tellement pathétique- nous étions collés comme des aimants.

Ou peut-être Rin était l'aimant, et j'étais un métal qui se faisait attraper par sa personnalité lumineuse.

Je n'ai jamais eu cette puissance moi-même; jamais eu de gens accrochés à chacun de mes mots comme Rin- jamais eu un troupeau d'amis se pressant autour de moi, désespérés d'entendre ce que j'avais à dire, et ...

Et ça ne m'a pas vraiment affecté.

Je n'ai jamais été jaloux.

Je ne le suis toujours pas.

Je déteste les foules.

J'ai une aversion naturelle pour les gens en général.

Je ne suis pas bon pour parler d'eux.

Oh, bien sûr, je te parle- je dis beaucoup de bêtises, probablement, même si tu gardes ton sourire, en répondant que tu comprends…

C'est pas grave si tu ne comprends pas, tu sais ?

Tu comprends ?

D'accord, alors ...

Je peux te parler raisonnablement, je suppose.

Mais quand il s'agit de foules- une mer d'êtres humains, tous uniques et totalement différents, avec des pensées et des sentiments et des opinions distinctes, et que dois leur plaire à tous…

Je déteste ça.

Rien que d'y penser me fait frémir.

S-suis-je timide?

Je ne sais pas.

Peut-être.

Peut-être que c'est pour cela que Rin a dû me traîner partout quand nous étions plus jeunes.

Peut-être c'est pourquoi je suis devenu tellement dépendant d'elle.

Et c'est peut-être pourquoi je me sentais si perdu, écrasé et seul et même un peu trahi, quand Kaito est venu et a pris Rin loin de moi.

Oh non, ne te méprends pas, je ne le haïssais pas.

Je ne le hais pas.

Honnêtement, je pense que personne ne peut détester Shion Kaito. Il dit des malheureuses choses parfois, mais ce n'est pas de tout de la cruauté inhérente, il ne met pas tellement de pensées derrière ses mots, c'est tout.

Il est malhabile.

Maladroit.

Et c'est peut-être à cause de ça que Rin a commencé à sortir avec lui dans un premier temps, parce qu'il était quelqu'un qu'elle pouvait taquiner, quelqu'un dont elle pouvait se moquer- et en même temps, c'était quelqu'un qu'elle pouvait réparer.

Rin est très douée pour réparer les choses.

Elle n'est pas très forte à l'école (elle dit que c'est ennuyeux, elle ne peut pas se concentrer, elle préfère dormir), mais elle peut prendre des ordinateurs et des pièces inutilisables pour les rendre plus performants qu'avant et elle peut même réparer des pièces de voitures. Elle avait l'habitude d'aider papa quand elle était enfant, avec ses doigts potelés et son ruban surdimensionné sur le crâne. J'ai toujours eu l'envie de courir avec les deux mains derrière son dos au cas où le poids du ruban serait trop lourd au point de la faire basculer en arrière et de la faire tomber.  
Rin peut réparer beaucoup de choses.

-C'est facile, Rin a toujours dit, en souriant. Il faut juste mettre plein de ruban adhésif dessus !

Et Rin peut réparer les gens, aussi.

Kaito a sans doute rappelé à Rin comment j'étais ; une sorte d'inutilité, et Rin passé toute son enfance à me forcer à parler aux gens, à être plus sociable, à « poser mes livres et de vivre ma vie, parce qu'un jour, je vais regarder d'en haut et comprendre que je me suis coupé du monde extérieur ! »

Ouais ...

Je suis timide, mais si Rin n'avait pas été avec moi, me poussant tout le long- m'encourageant, je serais probablement pire.

Mais Rin ne pourra jamais me réparer complètement.

Elle ne pouvait pas...

Je suis brisé.

Mais ce n'est pas sa faute.

Je suis né de cette façon.

C'est horrible de penser ...

Mais je pense que Rin-en dépit de sa nature têtue- pourrait avoir renoncé à moi.

Peut-être qu'elle n'avait pas trouvé assez de ruban adhésif.

Ou peut-être ...

Moi, je ...

J'emploie le mot « peut-être » un peu beaucoup, n'est-ce-pas ?

Je suis désolé.

J'aime penser à différentes possibilités; comment X serait passé si j'avais fait Y, et si je n'avais pas dit Z au point A ce que je suis arrivé au point B ?

C'est un peu difficile à expliquer, mais je pense que beaucoup de gens sont comme cela.

Peut-être que je devrais utiliser « sauf que » à la place?

Peut-être…

Hahaha.

Je viens d'utiliser « peut-être » encore une fois, hein ?

Eh bien.

Rien dans la vie n'est certain.

... Voyons voir ...

Eh bien.

Kaito était juste un ami de Rin au début, j'en suis sûr. Rin a toujours dit des choses comme :

-Moi et _**Kaito ? **_Tu rêves !

Et elle ricanait si quelqu'un avait donné ce sujet.

Mais alors, un jour, j'étais assis à la maison- en train de faire mes devoirs ou quelque chose (je fais toujours mon travail. L'étudiant modèle- j'en suis un. Du moins, de l'extérieur. Je suis toujours très occupé, et parfois je faisais les devoirs de Rin ... N-non pas que ça me dérangeait ...), et Rin s'est précipitée dans ma chambre, les yeux écarquillés, ses cheveux, en désordre, le visage rouge.

-Lennnn~ ! a-t-elle crié, en se précipitant vers l'avant, et puis elle a arraché mon livre de mes mains et l'a jeté à travers la pièce.

Je pense que je faisais de la trigonométrie.

Triangles.

Sinus, cosinus, tangente?

Pas très intéressant, mais, même ainsi, je me sentais toujours un peu irrité envers Rin pour avoir perturbé mon travail.

Ma colère n'a pas duré très longtemps, cependant.

Elle ne dure jamais longtemps.

Je ne peux pas rester en colère contre ... Rin ...

Je me suis un peu plaint au sujet de mon livre, je suis sûr que je l'ai fait, je me plains beaucoup, mais Rin s'est mise à rire, m'orientant sur le côté; elle s'est assise sur moi, et c'était tranchant, à cause des genoux et des coudes, et ça me faisait vraiment mal, mais Rin riait et je ne pouvais pas lui dire de descendre.

Toujours aussi faible ...

Je suis si faible quand il s'agit de Rin.

-Len, Len, devine quoi, devine quoi ! Rin a continué à crier, encore- elle a essayé de me chatouiller chaque centimètre de chair sur lequel ses doigts d'araignée pouvaient accéder.

Je n'ai pas eu à deviner.

Elle me l'a dit de toute façon.

Rin est comme ça. Elle ne peut pas garder de secrets.

Ses yeux brillaient, son visage était rouge, et son ruban était de côté et elle ressemblait à la Rin que je voyais dans mes rêves (vêtements froissés, à bout de souffle) qui faisait tendre mes épaules…

Ahahaha ...

J'ai tendu tes épaules à toi aussi.

O-ouais ...

C-ce n'est pas vraiment important ...

En fait, non.

C'est un mensonge.

C'est important.

Je suis un adolescent, et je ne peux m'empêcher de rêver, tu sais... ? J'aurai arrêté si je le pouvais, mais je ne peux pas.

Peux-tu contrôler tes rêves?

Bien sûr, tu ne peux pas.

Je suis ...

Amoureux...

C'est ce genre impuissant de « l'amour » de conte de fées où tu te consacre entièrement à une seule personne, à donner et à donner et à donner, et j'avais toujours fait les devoirs de Rin, nettoyé sa chambre, je suis toujours sorti sous la pluie battante pour acheter ses céréales préférées; des petites choses qui sont rapidement devenues des habitudes, mais je ne pouvais jamais dire non.

Rin a appris au fil du temps qu'elle pouvait demander et demander et demander et je donnais et je donnais et donnais et même si je me plaignais, je ne lui ai jamais désobéi.

Je n'y arrive toujours pas.

Je l'aimais.

Je l'aime.

Putain.

E-et parfois, je pense- je ne peux pas _m'empêcher _de penser, peut-être que Rin a tout simplement profité de moi ; en essayant de voir à quel point et dans quelle mesure elle pourrait pousser son gentil frère obéissant jusqu'à ce qu'il dise « non », jusqu'à ce qu'il se transforme en squelette et parte.

Peut-être qu'elle attendait que je lui crie dessus.

Peut-être qu'elle me voulait également.

Peut-être qu'elle essayait toujours de me « réparer » ; peut-être qu'elle n'a jamais abandonné.

Kagamine Rin n'abandonne pas.

Mais ...

J-Je ne sais pas.

Je me sentais tellement coupable sur les rêves que j'avais (peu fréquents, au début, mais plus nous grandissions et mûrissions, ces rêves augmentaient- Rin perdait la rondeur ses joues, et le développement de certaines "courbes"), que je...

Je ne sais pas.

J'essayait d'être le frère parfait.

Du moins, en apparence.

En surface.

Je pouvais aller dehors sous la pluie battante sans un parapluie- Rin a perdu le sien, cassé le mien- pour avoir les céréales préférées de Rin, et je pouvais aider Rin à faire ses devoirs, je pouvais faire tout cela.

Faire de petites courses comme ça, ce n'était pas si difficile.

Je pouvais jouer la comédie, être le parfait frère, et même si je ne pouvais pas me tromper, je pouvais tromper Rin.

Mais je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de rêver.

Je ne pouvais pas empêcher mes pensées d'errer.

Et j'ai pensé ...

Je ne sais pas ce que je pensais.

Peut-être que j'espérais, si j'avais fait tout ce que Rin me disait de faire, que mes sentiments à son égard serait excusés.

Je ne pouvais payer une sorte de « pénitence » pour être si incurablement malade; si malade, si tordu, si noirci et brisé ...

Mais je peux voir, par le regard sur ton visage, que rien n'est excusé.

J'ai essayé, j'ai vraiment vraiment essayé.

J'essaie toujours.

Je fais toujours de mon mieux en tout.

Mais je ne pourrais jamais m'arrêter d'aimer Rin.

J'aurai toujours ces rêves ...

T-tu veux que je clarifie ?

Humain, tellement _**humain**_, tu dis que tu veux m'aider m'aider, mais tu n'es pas si différent des autres, mais je ne suis pas en colère, ne t'inquiète pas.

Pas contre toi.

Je n'ai jamais vraiment été en colère contre personne, mais moi-même ...  
P-permets-moi de préciser.

Presque chaque nuit, depuis ce « baiser » avec Miku, j'ai eu des rêves, des idées, des fantasmes…

Des fantasmes où je baise ma sœur.

C'est cru, je sais.

Je m'excuse, mais je ne vais pas mâcher mes mots.

Je suis un adolescent; mes sentiments (même si c'est censé être de « l'amour», ça reste une attraction physique, je-je suis physiquement attiré par elle- ses angles aigus, ses coudes- et- ses genoux et ses os fragiles et son sourire narquois) sont crus.

Je voulais- je veux encore, j'en ai toujours besoin... de la voir allongée en dessous de moi, le visage rouge, en criant mon nom, en appréciant ce que je lui fais...

C-c'est un mensonge.

Je ne me soucie même pas de savoir si elle aime ou non, parce que mes rêves sont les seuls endroits où je peux être vraiment honnête.

Veux-tu que je sois honnête avec toi ?

_Je m'en fous._

Il ne s'agit pas de Rin.

C'est simplement moi.

Ma vie entière a été pour RinRinRin_**Rin **_; j'ai été _désespéré_ de pouvoir l'aider, de faire quelque chose pour la faire sourire- parce que je suis un bon frère, tu sais, le meilleur frère ... Ahahaha ...

Mais dans mes rêves, je ne me soucie pas de tout cela.

Je ne me soucie pas de faire en sorte que Rin se sente bien.

Je me soucie seulement de moi.

Parfois, elle sourit.

La plupart du temps elle pleure.

Elle me dit d'arrêter.

Mon rêve- Rin (ma sœur fantôme, qui a juste un peu plus de courbes que dans la vie réelle, avec des seins plus gros et une incapacité à dire non) me dit de m'éloigner d'elle ; ça fait mal, ça fait mal ça fait mal ça fait mal et je suis censé être son grand frère, son frère jumeau, que suis-je en train de faire arrête arrête arrête arrête et son souffle s'étrangle dans sa gorge et des larmes coulent sur ses joues et ça ne m'arrête pas- ça me fait seulement sourire narquoisement.

Je vais plus vite.

Et elle pleure plus fort.

Je suis égoïste.

Une personne égoïste.

Tous les êtres humains sont égoïstes.

Je n'ai jamais dit que j'étais mieux que toi.

... Je suis sûr que tu as eu quelques fantasmes malades avant aussi.

Alors peut-être que nous ne sommes pas si différents, toi et moi.

Toi et moi et n'importe qui que l'on puisse voir qui se promène dans la rue. Nous avons tous des airs et des grâces, mais nous sommes tous pareils- pas si différents...

Mais je rêve de ma soeur jumelle.

Tu es « normal ».

Et _**je suis**_ malade.

Et je ne pense pas qu'il y ait un remède.

Je suppose que je suis né d'une mauvaise façon ; avec des asticots dans mon esprit, rongeant toutes les pensées et les sentiments sensibles, pour ne laisser que la luxure qui se manifeste dans ces fantasmes « sans danger »- c'est dégoûtant, dégoûtant ...

Mes rêves sont peut-être « sans danger », mais quand je me réveille- le cœur battant, le visage rouge et en sueur, je me sens toujours dégoûté par moi-même.

Parfois, je mords les ongles- j'arrache la peau avec les dents avec force, encore et encore et encore, ce qui rend les souches dégoûtantes autour de mes ongles et la chair meurtrie, traînée rubis poisseuse autour de mes cuticules, parce que je le mérite, je mérite de ressentir de la douleur; la même douleur que j'ai causée à Rin dans mes fantasmes...

Mais je suis égoïste, tu te souviens ?

Je me réjouis de ces rêves et je les accueille à bras ouverts le lendemain.

J'ai rarement mordu mes ongles- ou ma lèvre inférieure, ou l'intérieur de ma bouche.

Je le fais beaucoup maintenant.

Et ce jour-là, quand j'étais censé faire mes devoirs, avec Rin perchée sur moi, en souriant, je fus soudain frappé par le souvenir de ces rêves.

Parfois, la Rin de mes rêves sourit m'invite- elle écarte les jambes plus grand, ouvre son cœur.

La plupart du temps ...

La plupart du temps elle pleure.

Et comme la véritable Rin rigolait et pressait mes côtes, me taquinait, elle a commencé à brouiller ma sœur imaginaire qui me disait ce que j'étais (un monstre tu ne mérite pas de vivre je te hais je te hais) dans mes cauchemars.

Je ne pouvais pas enlever ce fantasme de ma tête.

Moi, je ne peux même pas commencer à le décrire.

Je ne peux pas.

Je ne veux pas.

Je suppose que tu peux appeler ça de la « culpabilité ».

Et puis Rin a dit quelque chose, mais mon esprit vagabondait, je me noyais dans mon dégoût et mon désir, deux émotions contradictoires qui m'ont fait mordre la peau autour de mon pouce jusqu'à ce qu'il n'y ait plus d'ongle- mais ensuite...

Ce qu'a dit Rin m'a attiré l'attention.

Elle disait qu'elle avait eu son premier baiser.

-Je t'ai battu, Len !

Rin a continué à rire et à sourire (toujours sourire) - parce que je n'avais pas raconté à Rin ce qui s'était passé avec Miku- et je ne voulais toujours pas le lui raconter.

Mon baiser avec Miku ne comptait même pas.

J'ai fait bien pire en imaginant ma sœur comme une poupée esclave- qui devait faire tout ce que je lui disais de faire, même si elle ne voulait pas, de toute façon.

À ce moment-là ...

Je pense que je me suis figé.

Ca sonne cliché- comme une ligne qui apparaîtrait dans un livre de « romance » de Miku, mais je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher.

Je savais.

Je savais avec qui elle avait partagé son 'premier baiser', mais je ne voulais pas y croire.

Je ne voulais pas le croire, jusqu'à ce qu'elle me l'ait dit.

Kaito.

C'avait été avec Kaito.

Cet idiot et maladroit…

M- mais je ne pouvais pas le haïr, pas même maintenant, tandis que Rin souriait et a dit, dans un ton si bien informé :

-Ne t'inquiète pas, Len~ Je suis sûr que tu vas expérimenter ça un jour, aussi! Tu es juste un peu en retard !

Je ne pouvais pas détester Shion Kaito.

Je n'ai jamais pu.

En réalité, je me détestais plus.

Je me suis toujours…

Détesté plus.

I-Il fait vraiment très chaud ici, n'est-ce pas...?

Huh ?

Arrêter de me ronger les ongles ?

Je me...?

Je ne savais pas.

Je fais beaucoup de choses sans m'en rendre compte-haha ...

Je suis désolé.

Oh, regarde.

Je saigne.

N-non...

Je ne pense pas que je vais enlever mon pull.

* * *

*kotatsu : support de faible hauteur recouvert d'un futon ou d'une couverture épaisse, sur lequel repose un dessus de table. Le dessous d'un _kotatsu_ est chauffé. C'est le mode de chauffage le plus courant au Japon.

* * *

**A/N : **... ;A;

C'est assez déprimant.

Ecouter Dresden Dolls aide beaucoup à écrire ce genre de choses déprimantes qui peut passer dans le cerveau d'un garçon perturbé xD

La fiction entière, je pense, peut avoir comme OST la chanson "Bad Habit"

**~renahhchen xoxo**

* * *

**T/N : **...Uh, ouais. La première fois, j'avais des grands yeux ronds, mais à vrai dire, ça me plaisait assez. renahhchen décrivait assez bien ce qui se passait, et j'ai fait de mon mieux pour correctement le retranscrire. J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous plaira .w.

Un énorme merci à Miyuki-Horanai et Vanille Cup. Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec vous ! (^w^)b En tout cas, préparez-vous à tomber de haut. Kekeke.

**~Paru-ch4n**


	4. This is not a love song

**For a Sick Boy**

Chapitre quatre :

"_This is (not) a love song"_

* * *

Tu sembles savoir beaucoup de choses sur moi.

Comment les connais-tu, d'ailleurs ?

…

Je vois.

Tu n'es pas « autorisé » à me le dire. C'est une information classée, pas vrai ?

C'est d'accord, exactement ce à quoi je m'attendais.

Es-tu un harceleur ?

Ahahaha- non, c'est bon, n'ait pas l'air si choqué je plaisante.

Je ne pense pas que les harceleurs s'habilleraient tout en blanc- on les verrait de loin, beaucoup trop.

Du coup tu n'es pas un harceleur.

Haha- n'ait pas l'air si nerveux. Je n'ai jamais considéré cela comme une sérieuse possibilité.

Mon esprit vagabonde et je dis beaucoup de choses que je ne pense pas. N'y fais pas attention, ce n'est pas important.

Tu semble posséder beaucoup d'informations sur moi. C'est un peu choquant. Je devrais être inquiet, mais je ne le suis pas. En fait, il semble naturel que tu en saches tant sur moi, quoique je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai ce sentiment.

...Ce n'est pas important, je suppose.

Eh bien, ça l'est sans doute, mais je ne veux pas m'attarder sur ce sujet. Tu m'as posé beaucoup de questions sur moi, tu sais ? Ca devrait être à mon tour maintenant !

Puis-je te poser une question?

Huh?

Ca ne fonctionne pas de cette façon?

Cela ne semble pas très juste. Permets-moi de te demander une chose.

Une petite chose.

Ca ne prendra pas longtemps.

Je te promets.

Croix de bois croix de fer si je mens je vais en enfer.

D'accord ?

D'accoooord ?

Ahaha- je ressemble à Rin. Je ne suis pas aussi chiant d'habitude, je t'assure; je me sens juste un peu agité.

Puis-je poser ma question?

... Je te remercie.

Connais-tu une fille qui s'appelle Sukone Tei?

Ah ... Je vois tes yeux s'illuminer.

Donc, tu la connais.

Là encore, je ne suis pas surpris. Beaucoup de gens savaient qui était Sukone Tei- car elle était une sorte de légende dans notre lycée. Mais pas dans le bon sens.

Elle était... une jolie fille, je suppose, quoique bien trop maigre. Son uniforme marin- si je me souviens bien- avait toujours l'habitude de flotter autour de son corps, sa jupe tombant jusqu'aux genoux tandis que les autres filles (Rin incluse) aimaient porter des jupes indécemment trop courtes. Les manches de l'uniforme d'hiver de Tei étaient beaucoup trop longues, recouvrant complètement ses mains, même quand elle tendait ses doigts au maximum. Tei devait toujours retrousser ses manches une fois, deux fois, à plusieurs reprises, de façon à ce qu'elles ne les gênent pas pendant qu'elle écrivait, et je ne peux me souvenir qu'elle se mordait les lèvres avec irritation, tandis qu'elle tirait ses manches avec plus de force que d'ordinaire. Dans son uniforme scolaire- et je ne veux pas être cruel ici, car elle avait un certain type de beauté éthérée, une autre façon d'être belle- Tei ressemblait à un paquet de bâtons enveloppés dans du tissu.

Soit ça, ou un cadavre.

Sa peau était livide, comme si elle était sortie d'une tombe, et il y avait toujours d'épaisses rainures noirâtres-violacées autour de ses yeux fatigués et bordés de rouge. Personne ne savait réellement ce qui se passait chez elle, mais on en connaissait assez pour imaginer.

Eh bien.

Il y avait des rumeurs sur sa « vie familiale », et ça n'avait pas l'air très « confortable ».

Mère décédée.

Père alcoolique.

Trop pauvre pour acheter un uniforme scolaire qui lui aille.

Typique histoire mélodramatique.

Je ne suis pas sûr à quel point c'était vrai- mais tu en sais probablement plus sur Tei que moi.

Tu sembles en savoir beaucoup.

Surtout sur des gens…troublés…comme Tei.

Et moi.

Ahahaha ...

Je peux voir la compréhension dans tes yeux, et je sais que j'ai raison.

Ca me fait étrange de savoir que je suis classé dans la même catégorie que Tei maintenant- d'autant plus que j'ai passé toute ma scolarité au collège à essayer de l'éviter.

Essayer d'éviter d'être classé dans la même catégorie qu'elle.

Tei hantait les couloirs de nos couloirs comme un fantôme, les yeux mi-clos : bougeant comme le brouillard sur la plage. Il y avait quelque chose de très étrange chez cette fille et ses splendides et longues vagues de cheveux argentés ne faisaient qu'ajouter à cette image spectrale.

J'ai toujours pensé qu'elle était belle.

Déprimante...

Mais belle.

Peut-être que c'est pour cela que les autres filles la détestaient autant.

Par jalousie.

Sukone Tei, peu importe qu'elle soit squelettique, faisait tourner les têtes partout où elle allait ; sa brumeuse, onirique présence atteignait tels des doigts obscurs le cœur de tout ceux qu'elle rencontrait.

Je...

C'est un peu difficile pour moi de parler de Tei maintenant, avec sa peau laiteuse et ses cheveux blancs, ses lumineux yeux carmins soulignés de ses paupières sanguines, ses pommettes du plus pur ivoire, comme une princesse de conte de fées, mais je suis sûr ...

Je suis sûr que j'ai raison quand je dis que jamais aucune fille sur la planète ne ressemblera trait pour trait à Sukone Tei.

Peut-être que si Tei avait été moins jolie, les autres filles l'auraient laissée tranquille.

Peut-être ...

Peut-être qu'elles n'auraient pas été si cruelles envers elle.

Mais si elles n'avaient pas choisi Tei, ça aurait été quelqu'un d'autre ils auront toujours choisi quelqu'un d'autre- car les être humains sont cruels, ils aiment se regrouper pour s'en prendre aux faibles carcasses.

Ils aiment se sentir plus fort que les autres.

Les gens sont victimes d'intimidation pour toutes sortes de raisons, tu le sais, parce qu'ils sont un peu trop intelligents, ou un peu trop timides, ou un peu trop gras, un peu trop laids...

Ou, dans le cas de Sukone Tei…

Parce qu'elle était trop jolie.

Et quelque chose d'aussi joli ne peut exister dans notre monde sans que quelqu'un d'autre essaie de le détruire pour son propre plaisir.

Si Tei avait été laide- si elle n'avait pas été cette jeune fille blafarde et mélancolique entrée au collège, à l'air tout droit sortie des pages d'un livre aux illustrations d'encre noire (une princesse à la peau de porcelaine et aux cheveux blancs comme de la neige, aux lèvres rouge pomme et aux yeux rêveurs, brumeux, embués)- je ne pense pas qu'elle serait devenue si misérable.

Mais s'ils n'avaient pas intimidé Tei-

Ils auraient trouvé une autre victime.

Je suis sûr de ça.

Peut-être c'aurait été Miku.

Peut-être c'aurait été Kaito.

Peut-être...peut-être c'aurait été moi-même.

Et je me souviens avoir pensé- m-mais ça fait mal d'y penser maintenant…

Que c'était b-bien que ça soit Tei-

C-car au moins ce n'était pas moi.

Alors c'était bien.

C'c-c'était…

C'était très bien.

Je ne sais pas ce qu'a fait Tei pour piquer la curiosité et l'attention d'Akita Neru- mais, peu importe la raison (ça devait sûrement être quelque chose de petit, stupide, complètement ridicule), les rumeurs sur Tei ont commencé à circuler dès qu'Akita a posé les yeux sur elle.

Des rumeurs horribles.

Moi, je n'ai pas envie…de les approfondir, mais…

Euh…

Il y avait des histoires... des histoires stupides sur elle, complètement exagérées, et je suis sûr qu'aucune d'entre elles étaient vraies... mais certaines disaient que Tei avaient un étrange... fétiche pour la torture, et qu'elle aimait faire souffrir de petits animaux pour son propre plaisir, et il y avait d'autres histoires, aussi- sur la façon dont elle s'était prostituée- un problème qui affecte un grand nombre de filles, n'est-ce pas ? Mais ce que fait une fille avec son corps pendant son temps libre…C-ce n'est pas pertinent- des choses privées comme ça…

Ha ...

Je me suis probablement plus préoccupé de ces histoires plus que de mes « sentiments » envers Rin, mais je pense- même si je... eh bien. Tu sais ce que je ressens à propos de Rin. Il ne faut pas essayer de me faire rouvrir de vieilles blessures, d'accord ?- que je ressentais la même chose que maintenant.

Il y a certaines choses que le public en général n'a pas besoin de savoir.

Je ne croyais pas les rumeurs.

Je ne pense pas que quelqu'un qui les croyait.

Mais tout le monde dans ma classe- comme moi- était si... si lâche, et si incroyablement heureux, ce fut Tei- faible, rêveuse, jolie Tei, qui ne pouvait pas se défendre contre les mots cruels de ses agresseurs pas plus qu'un oisillon tout juste sorti de l'œuf pouvait se défendre contre les mâchoires d'un serpent- qui a été prise pour cible, et non pas eux, alors ils ne l'ont pas aidée.

Personne ne l'a aidée.

Je me souviens une fois... C-c'est juste _un_ incident, sur une longue suite d'incidents, mais je me souviens que quelqu'un a volé les chaussures d'intérieur* de Tei, de sorte que Tei était obligée de marcher pieds nus, et le professeur a exclu Tei de la classe « parce qu'elle n'adhérait pas à l'éthique vestimentaire de l'établissement ».

Tei n'est pas revenue en classe ce jour-là.

Elle ne pouvait pas- parce que ses chaussures avaient été retirées de son casier, et elle n'avait pas la moindre idée d'où elles avaient pu aller.

Une autre fois, quelqu'un- je ne sais même pas qui- a volé son compas et a griffonné sur le bureau de Tei des choses horribles que je ne veux même pas répéter.

Ce ne sont pas les seuls incidents qui sont arrivés- et je suis sûr qu'il y avait plus (beaucoup, beaucoup plus)- mais je...

Je ne veux pas en parler.

Cette histoire est restée confinée dans notre classe et je ne suis pas sûr que les autres élèves étaient au courant et je me suis dit souvent si j'étais Rin (si j'étais fort comme elle) je serai intervenu contre la personne qui avait volé les chaussures de Tei et j'aurai arrêté celle qui a gribouillé ces choses malveillantes sur son bureau.

Si j'avais été plus comme Rin, j'aurai essayé de l'aider.

Je serai intervenu.

Mais je n'étais pas Rin.

Je ne serai jamais Rin.

Rin n'était pas dans ma classe; Rin n'était pas là pour nous aider, et j'étais seulement l'ennuyeux, le trop calme Kagamine Len; l'enfant placide qui était assis dans un coin à lire, tandis que Tei était exclue de cours au bord de larmes, comme si c'était habituel en ce jour normal.

Je n'ai jamais rien dit…

Je n'ai rien fait.

Parce que je savais à quel point j'aurais pu facilement devenir une Tei Sukone moi-même.

Mais ...

Tei n'était pas un fantôme qui a traversé ma vie, ses pieds ne laissant pas de traces sur mon cœur parce qu'elle a réussi à faire une impression.

J'ai parlé à Tei.

Il ya bien longtemps.

Juste une fois.

Il y a ... environ un mois avant...

Eh bien ...

Tu sais.

Tu sais.

Je suis sûr que **tu sais**.

J'ai rencontré Sukone Tei dans le bus du retour, et je ne prends jamais le bus (j'ai l'habitude de marcher)- mais je me sentais inhabituellement lourd ce jour-là, et le temps avait été beaucoup trop froid, ou peut-être que je me sentais paresseux, mais, quoi qu'il en soit, j'ai pris le bus.

C'est tout ce qui compte vraiment.

Ce jour-là dans ma vie, ce jour stupide, cette stupide décision- j'ai stupidement pris le bus.

Et il y avait un seul siège libre.

Il était à côté de Tei.

Si j'avais vu cela à temps, je me serai retourné et sorti du bus- et peut-être alors Tei aurait eu le même impact dans ma vie que les premiers pas d'un bébé dans un couloir- et c'aurait été bien.

Mais j'avais déjà payé mon ticket- et je n'avais pas envie de le gâcher.

En fait…

J'aurai pu le faire, mais j'ai toujours été têtu (pas tout à fait têtu comme Rin, mais je peux encore être assez obstiné, surtout quand il s'agit de choses comme les devoirs), et je n'avais pas envie de perdre mon argent.

Je ne voulais pas faire demi-tour et ressembler à un idiot.

Je me souviens que j'étais resté debout- prétendant que je n'avais pas vu que le seul siège qui restait était à côté de Tei- mais mes yeux ont rencontré son regard rubis et elle…

Elle m'a fait un petit sourire.

Le plus petit des sourires de toute petite taille ; éphémère, nerveux, timide, mais toujours un sourire inimitable.

Je n'avais jamais vu Tei sourire auparavant.

Après cela, j'ai su que je ne pouvais pas tout simplement l'ignorer- pas après qu'elle m'ait vu, alors je lui retourné son sourire avec un des tremblants, peu convaincants sourires de mon cru- et j'ai pris la place libre à côté d'elle tandis que le bus commencé à se déplacer à nouveau. Je n'étais pas tout à fait assis quand il a commencé à rouler- et le mouvement brusque m'a fait voler vers l'avant, pour presque me frapper la tête sur le siège en face de moi ...

Et puis la main pâle et osseuse de Tei a agrippé mon épaule, me tirant vers l'arrière, avant que je ne m'explose les dents contre le dos du siège de l'autre personne ; et elle a...

Elle a ri.

Si doucement.

Son rire avait sonné clair dans le bus- mais assourdi par les sons de personnes qui toussent, de ceux qui parlaient dans leurs téléphones portables, par un bébé à l'avant en train de pleurer, et le vrombissement des moteurs, le crissement des pneus, tandis que le bus continuait à rouler inlassablement; mais elle avait ri.

Un rire silencieux.

Discret.

Tout comme son sourire.

-Ne te blesse pas, avait dit Tei- d'une voix sérieuse, mais elle était toujours souriante. Ce serait une honte si tu gâchais ce visage.

Tei avait paru si...

Si normale.

Sa voix s'est estompée lentement dans l'oubli, et elle s'est mise à rougir- comme si elle était gênée, et, compte tenu de sa peau d'une pâleur mortelle, toute couleur sur ses joues blêmes était absolument notable.

Je ne sais pas ce que j'attendais. Je pensais à moitié à toutes ces rumeurs qui ont circulé au sujet de Tei dans notre école- que ...

Je ne sais pas.

Qu'il y avait eu quelque chose d'étrange à son sujet après tout.

Mais, pendant que je me suis assis là, regardant son visage rougissant (et elle a baissé la tête, essayant de se cacher derrière la cascade de ses cheveux d'argent, je suis sûr qu'elle était nerveuse)- il n'y avait ... Il n'y avait rien d'ouvertement « étrange » à propos de Tei.

Elle semblait être une gentille fille.

Une fille normale.

Un peu comme Miku.

Puis à nouveau...

Qu'est-ce que « normal » signifie, de toute façon?

C'est juste une étiquette.

Peut-être que cela ne signifie rien du tout.

Parce que- même si Tei était douce et aimable, mais très timide (je crois qu'elle était timide à cause de ces mois et ces mois de brimades qui s'empilaient comme de lourdes couches de neige sur son corps fragile jusqu'à ce qu'elle puisse à peine respirer), elle avait été persécutée comme si elle était une sorcière, ou une lépreuse.

En fait...

Ahahaha.

La persécution n'est pas quelque chose de nouveau. Ca arrive toujours; à travers les siècles.

Peu importe combien l'être humain à évolué, et à quel point nous nous sommes consacrés dans cette quête d'« égalité » nous avons toujours piétiné les gens sous nos pieds; les faibles, fragiles personnes comme Sukone Tei, qui sont écrasées _si_ facilement- écrabouillant leur cœur dans la poussière jusqu'à ce qu'il n'y ait plus rien.

Il s'agit d'un mécanisme d'adaptation.

« Au moins il y a quelqu'un de plus mal loti que moi ... Au moins, je suis dans une meilleure position qu'eux... »

C'est comme ça.

C'est pourquoi des étiquettes comme « normal » et « anormal » ont été créées, de sorte que nous et seulement nous puissions trouver les autres personnes- les personnes différentes des normaux- et que nous puissions les battre à terre, encore et encore, jusqu'à ce qu'ils n'en peuvent plus.

J'ai parlé à Sukone Tei, dans ce bus, par cette froide journée, et je ne me souviens pas quel jour de la semaine c'était, exactement, mais je ne pense pas que ce soit important. Je ne peux même pas me rappeler de ce dont nous avons discuté- mais je peux me rappeler comment Tei est lentement, lentement, sortie de sa coquille. Comme les pétales d'une fleur s'ouvrent avec grâce, Tei a fleuri quand je me suis assis avec elle- parlant tranquillement, nos voix masquées par le bavardage des autres- jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit presque méconnaissable de la fille rêveuse et calme que j'ai vu dériver comme de la fumée dans les couloirs de notre école.

Tei aimait les films d'horreur; en particulier les vieux, avec ces horribles effets spéciaux.

Le légume préféré Tei était le concombre, mais elle ne savait pas pourquoi.

-Juste parce que.

Sa saison préférée était l'hiver, parce qu'elle aimait faire des empreintes de pas dans la neige blanche- elle se réveillait tôt, parfois à quatre ou cinq heures du matin, pendant l'hiver, juste pour qu'elle puisse examiner l'étendue immaculée de blanc dehors depuis la fenêtre de sa chambre; et elle avait dit, les yeux pétillants, que c'était :

-Magique.

Elle n'avait jamais eu peur du sang, et une fois elle était partie jouer dehors avec une de ses amies, et Tei avait trébuché- tombée à cause d'un mauvais pas sur le trottoir- et s'était écorché son genou sur du verre brisé, elle avait eu besoin de cinq points de suture. Son amie avait paniqué- s'était enfuie et, en fin de compte, ce fut Tei, assise sur le sol, qui avait dû demander à quelqu'un si elle pouvait emprunter leur téléphone portable pour qu'elle puisse appeler une ambulance elle-même.

J'ai appris beaucoup de choses sur Sukone Tei pendant ce court trajet de bus- pendant vingt minutes, et nous étions assis très près, en souriant, partageant des histoires d'enfance comme si nous étions de bons amis.

Comme si nous étions connus l'un l'autre pendant toute notre vie.

Nos voix se mêlaient avec la conversation des gens autour de nous- avec cette fille derrière moi qui éclatait des bulles de chewing-gum, et la musique de la radio voletant dans l'air, et du bourdonnement du moteur et, à ce moment-là, on...

Nous nous appartenions.

Tous les deux.

Tei et moi...

Nous n'étions pas si différents.

Les êtres humains, en général, si tu peux regarder au-delà des rumeurs et des histoires et des mots cruels qui les entourent, sont assez semblables... Si tu leur donne une chance de s'ouvrir à toi.

Si tu leur donne une chance de sourire.

Mais personne n'avait donné à Tei cette chance.

Je...

J'aime à penser que j'ai pu la faire sourire…

Pendant quelques instants.

Même si un bref sourire dans une vie de solitude ne vaut pas beaucoup.

Peut-être que ça ne vaut rien du tout...

M-mais j'aime à penser...

J'ai raté mon arrêt de bus, j'étais tellement absorbé par lui parler; essayer de faire ce que cette solitaire et brisée jeune fille sourie parce qu'elle ne souriait jamais à l'école, et j'ai rougi quand Tei avait dit, si innocemment :

-Je suis contente que tu apprécies ma compagnie, mais tu ne peux pas venir chez moi…

Et nous avions tous les deux ri- nous deux en train de rougir.

Nous étions tous les deux en train de sourire.

Je ne savais pas...

Je ne savais pas grand-chose sur Tei.

Je ne savais pas qu'elle allait se suicider juste un mois après notre conversation.

Et elle n'avait même pas su que j'étais amoureux de ma sœur jumelle; que je rêvais chaque nuit de Rin, et même dans mes rêves Rin pleurait, parce que _même_ dans mes fantasmes je n'arrivais pas à ignorer l'idée que ce n'était pas bien.

Je me suis trompé.

Je ne savais pas ...

Tei et moi avions tellement parlé mais je ne savais pas (comment aurais-je su?) que j'étais peut-être... la dernière personne à avoir vu Sukone Tei sourire.

Je pense qu'après qu'on se soit parlé- après qu'on soit devenus « amis », je suppose- elle imaginait que je resterais près d'elle à l'école.

Que j'essaierai... de la protéger.

Parce que je savais.

Je savais qu'elle était parfaitement normale et juste un peu seule.

Mais je ne l'ai pas fait.

Je n'ai rien fait.

Je suis ...

Je ne suis pas courageux, d'accord ? Et je pensais que j'allais tenir à elle- que j'allais essayer de faire sourire Tei- parce que ... Parce qu'elle ne méritait pas d'être victime d'harcèlement, elle ne le méritait pas du tout, et peut-être… si tout le monde avait arrêté de jeter des pierres et de propager de rumeurs et d'agresser Tei dans les couloirs et de voler ses affaires et _de se moquer d'elle_, toujours en _se moquant d'elle_- Tei aurait pu être heureuse aussi.

Mais dès le lendemain à l'école, quand je suis entré dans la classe et me suis assis sur mon siège près de la fenêtre- ma résolution a volé en éclats.

Tei s'était assise à son propre siège à l'arrière de la classe, la tête enfouie dans ses mains et, tout autour d'elle il y avait eu quatre ou cinq filles, mais Akita était le leader, les mains sur les hanches, un sourire cruel sur le visage.

Je ne sais pas ce qu'elles disaient.

Je n'ai pas envie d'entendre ce qu'elles disaient.

Tei- pauvre, persécutée Tei, avec ses yeux rouges et sa peau pâle (son plat préféré était les concombres, elle aimait faire des empreintes de pas sur la neige fraîchement tombée, et elle aimait les vieux films d'horreur clichés avec des effets spéciaux peu convaincants)- s'était tournée pour me regarder, moi, assis à l'avant de la classe.

Et je pense qu'elle m'a supplié de l'aider.

N-non…

Je suis _sûr_ qu'elle m'a supplié de l'aider.

Mais je ...

Eh bien ...

Je- je préfère que ce soit Tei plutôt que moi-

Je préfère que ce soit elle qui soit blessée-

Parce que cela signifiait que **je** ne l'étais pas.

E-et, bien qu'il y avait eu des rumeurs qui circulaient sur Tei disant qu'elle était mentalement instable, ou une harceleuse, et mille autres choses encore- qu'elle était anorexique, qu'elle avait été abusée par son père, qu'elle avait été transférée dans notre école parce qu'elle était si bizarre et impopulaire que personne ne l'aimait- j'étais pire.

J'étais bien pire.

Je le suis encore.

Je suis dégoûtant.

Malade...

Je suis le seul étrange.

J'aurais dû être celui que Neru et ses amis auraient dû harceler- mais d'une certaine manière, je suis doué à jouer la comédie, à porter un masque, à prétendre être celui que je ne suis pas.

A faire semblant d'être « normal ».

Mais certaines pommes ont l'air délicieuses à l'extérieur, n'est-ce pas ? Cependant quand tu mords dedans, elles sont à l'intérieur flétries- brunes, dégoûtantes- et leur goût est celui de la pourriture, de la décomposition plutôt que d'un fruit savoureux.

Tei était une fille normale qui avait simplement l'air étrange.

J'étais une personne étrange qui semblait « normale ».

E-et si elles voulaient intimider Tei…

Alors ce n'était pas grave.

C'était très bien.

Parce que ce n'était pas moi.

Je...

Moi, je ...

Je suis seulement humain.

Et même pas un être humain très bon, d'ailleurs.

Parce que, quand Tei m'a regardé, les yeux remplis de crainte et d'inquiétude et d'espoir, tant d'espoir coulant de ces yeux rouges, de son cœur, et sur le sol parce que nous avions parlé et nous avions ri et je savais quelle était sa couleur préférée et Tei savait que j'aimais le Studio Ghibli et Tei m'avait dit qu'elle détestait les romans d'amour dégoulinants et j'ai ri et j'ai été d'accord avec elle, _nous avions tous les deux ri ensemble comme si nous étions des amis et peut-être qu'elle pensait que nous l'étions peut-être pensait-elle que _**quelqu'un enfin faisait attention à elle**_**-**_ je n'ai pas pu soutenir son regard.

Je ...

Pendant quelques secondes, je me suis demandé.

Je me suis demandé comment ça serait si j'étais plus fort.

Plus courageux.

Et pendant ces quelques secondes…

J'ai détourné les yeux.

Je lui ai tourné le dos.

Mais, avant que je ne le fasse- j'ai vu la lueur blessée dans ses yeux, et j'ai su que je venais de déchirer son cœur dans sa poitrine.

Nous avions ri ensemble la veille ...

Mais je n'ai plus jamais revu Sukone Tei sourire après.

Et, un mois plus tard, quand nous avons appris qu'elle s'était suicidée ...

C-c'était horrible, vraiment; elle avait dérivé jusqu'au milieu de la route, en mouvement, comme toujours, comme si elle était faite de vapeur plutôt que de chair et de sang, mais elle avait été faite de chair parce que son corps avait frappé la voiture avec un crissement écœurant et **il y avait eu du sang tant de sang partout sur la route**, se mélangeant avec la pluie.

Et Tei aurait pu ressembler à une princesse de conte de fées

Mais elle était encore un être humain

Elle était toujours faite de chair et de sang

Elle est quand même morte

Son corps volant dans l'air

Frappant la route

Et je n'ai pas pu la voir

je n'ai pas pu la voir

Mais je peux imaginer

toujours

J'ai imaginé, dans mes états demi-endormis, quelle expression Tei avait sur le visage quand elle est morte (et ce n'était pas instantané c'est arrivé très vite, elle a perdu du sang trop de sang- c'est drôle, elle avait tellement sang en elle alors qu'elle était si pâle c'est drôle pas vrai ?)

et je me suis demandé si elle me détestait

et à quoi pensait-elle

quand elle est morte...?

m'a-t-elle condamné ?

est-ce que ça me ferait sentir mieux

Est-ce que ça me satisferait ?

Si elle me détestait...

me sentirai-je moins coupable?

Mais je ne pense pas qu'elle me détestait

Je ne pense pas qu'elle me haïssait.

Au lieu de cela, je pense qu'elle était...

Déçue.

Et peut-être, quand elle est morte, elle a été trop absorbé en elle-même et par ses propres problèmes et sa propre douleur et l'inquiétude et la peur-

Pour se rappeler il était une fois, un garçon blond appelé Kagamine Len qui n'a jamais essayé de l'aider du tout.

Elle a été frappée par une voiture et ils ont dit qu'ils n'étaient pas sûrs de savoir si c'était ou non un accident, mais comment peux-tu te faire heurter par une voiture par accident? C'était calculé elle l'avait fait pour elle-même parce que ces filles lui avaient fait vivre un enfer et elles n'ont jamais cessé, elles n'auraient jamais arrêté et la seule personne en qui elle croyait pouvoir faire confiance l'avait quittée parce qu'il était un lâche et il ne voulait pas être le prochain Sukone Tei.

Il avait su que Tei aimait la neige et qu'elle n'aimait pas la nourriture épicée, et il avait su que Tei aimait les vieux films d'horreur et haïssait les romans d'amour et il avait su (il avait su, même si Tei ne lui avait pas dit) qu'elle était seule, tellement seule-

Péniblement solitaire et criait à l'aide.

Elle m'avait tendu la main.

Je l'ai prise.

Et puis je l'ai lâchée.

Je l'avais tuée.

Je l'ai tuée.

B-bien sûr, ce n'était pas moi directement, et je ne l'ai pas poussée sous la voiture, elle l'a fait elle-même.

Mais je l'ai conduite à la mort.

Mais ce n'était pas grave.

Parce que c'était Tei qui avait été victime de brimades, pas moi, et mon secret était sûr et personne ne savait-

Et ce n'était pas grave.

Ahaha ...

Ahahaha ...

J-Je ne sais pas pourquoi je ris ...

Q-quand j'ai envie de pleurer.

N-nous, les humains avons de drôles de façons de faire face au stress, ne pas nous?

Ah ...

Ahaha ...

T-tu sais c'est drôle.

Je- j'ai jamais parlé de ce sujet à personne avant.

Je n'ai même pas dit à Rin.

Je ne lui ai jamais dit- parce que je sais, elle va me juger.

Si Rin avait été dans ma situation- si elle avait su ce qui se passait pour Sukone Tei tous les jours, si elle avait su que le cœur de Tei avait été broyé sous les pieds par un groupe de filles pathétiques, rancunières, déprimées et _incroyablement humaines_ qui ont été effrayées et entachées d'irrégularités et imparfaites tout comme moi parce que nous étions tous des êtres humains et nous avons tous fait des erreurs (et ils n'ont pas voulu en faire, pas du tout- elles n'étaient pas d'horribles personnes- elles avaient juste fait fausse route et elles avaient besoin de faire du mal aux autres pour se sentir mieux)- elle aurait sauvé Tei.

Je sais que Rin l'aurait fait.

Rin est ce genre de personne.

E-et je ne pourrais jamais dire à Rin ...

Que j'ai tendu ma main à Sukone Tei-

Pour la retirer ensuite.

Pathétique.

Je suis pathétique.

A-alors…

J-Je ne sais pas pourquoi je ris ...

Je suppose que, dans un sens, je me sens étrangement lourd; une horrible libération.

Bien sûr, je n'ai rien fait de « mauvais ».

Mais je n'ai rien fait de « bien » non plus- et je pense que c'est la pire chose.

J'aurais pu aider.

Mais je ne l'ai pas fait.

J'ai laissé cette pauvre fille aller en enfer pour sauver ma propre peau, et je l'ai laissée se jeter sous une voiture et **éclabousser tout son sang** sur la route parce que j'ai des fantasmes malades sur ma soeur jumelle et je ne voulais pas qu'on sache- je voulais rester invisible; rester l'enfant timide qui lit des livres.

Pas le gamin qui a essayé de sauver des filles qui **criaient** à l'aide avec leurs yeux rouges et sanglants et qui fermaient leurs bouches douloureusement.

Et je n'ai certainement pas envie d'être ce malade garçon perturbé qui voulait baiser sa soeur jumelle.

Même si c'est qui je suis ...

Et ce que je suis.

M-mais je n'ai pas envie d'être **ce** Len Kagamine.

Pas à l'école.

Nulle part, sauf à l'intérieur de ma propre tête- où je peux être qui je suis vraiment.

Ainsi, à la place ...

Poussé par la peur égoïste, égoïste, je...

Je...

Je...

Je suis devenu le garçon qui a laissé Sukone Tei mourir ...

E-et…

Ca...

C'est juste la nature humaine, n'est-ce pas?

Il est ...

Tu n'as pas à me pardonner, même si tu aurais pu faire la même chose dans ma position (il est facile de condamner les gens quand tu n'est pas dans la même situation, n'est-ce pas? C'est facile- tellement facile).

Ne me pardonne pas.

Je ne me suis jamais pardonné.

M-mais c'est juste une autre chose ...

Je peux ajouter à la liste des choses terribles que j'ai fait ...

S-si ce n'est pas grave ...

Ca n'a pas d'importance.

...

N-non...

Je ne pleure pas ...

J-je vais bien. Je serai...

N-Ne t'inquiète pas.

Je suis toujours là.

Je ne suis pas celui qui s'est jeté sous une voiture, hein ?

Ahahaha...

Hahaha...

...

Ca fait mal de rire…

Mais j'ai...

peur

d'arrêter…

...  
E-et je ne t'ai même pas raconté le pire…

* * *

*chaussures d'intérieur : Au Japon, et en Asie parfois, les étudiants rangent leurs chaussures dans des casiers à l'entrée du lycée avant d'enfiler des chaussons d'intérieur.

* * *

**A/N : **J'ai l'impression qu'il n'y a pas assez d'émotion dans ce chapitre ._.

J'ai personnellement été dans une situation comme celle présentée dans ce chapitre et...ouais. Une culpabilité de ce poids-là n'est jamais cool- même si dans ce quoi j'ai été impliquée n'est pas aussi terrible que ça x)

Je promets qu'il y aura plus de Rin/Len dans le prochain chapitre- celui-ci existe simplement parce que j'aime être méchante et rendre la vie de Len encore plus compliquée qu'elle ne l'est déjà et oui, il pense beaucoup trop ce qui fait que les situations compliquées dans lesquelles il est embourbé le sont encore plus xD

**renahhchen xoxo**

* * *

**T/N** : Je vous écris ici en écoutant un superbe arrangement d'**Osamuraisan**, un guitariste très connu. Oui, lui-même, celui qui a repris l'épique _"World's End Dancehall"_, et _"Mozaik Role"_. Dans la vidéo que j'écoute, d'à peu près une quarantaine de minutes, il a repris vingt-cinq chansons de Vocaloid à la guitare acoustique, et folk. C'est tout bonnement apaisant, superbe, et sa technique est juste trop magnifique, tout ce que vous voulez._"[Medley] 25 Vocaloid Songs Arranged on Acoustic Guitar by Osamuraisan [Working BGM]"_ Enfin, dans un ton plus sombre, il y a la chanson éponyme à cette histoire, _"For a Sick Boy"_ de Megurine Luka, produite par Yuyoyuppe (oui celui-là même qui a fait _"Palette"_ et _"Leia"_. Ca tue, hein ?)

Pour ceux qui sont perdus, **Sukone Tei** (ou Scottei) n'est pas une OC de l'auteure, mais une **Utauloid** Vipperloid. Sa voix est assez particulière, et dans sa personnalité de base, on écrit qu'elle est obsédée par Len. C'est pourquoi jerry à la situation absurde à laquelle on faisait face ici xD

Enfin, comme l'a dit renahhchen, le ton devient plus dépressif, plus sombre. Préparez-vous pour le prochain chapitre, qui est moins joyeux, haha. Merci à Miyuki-Horanai et Vanille Cup, encore *-*

**~Paru-ch4n**


	5. Love, carved in my chest

**For a Sick Boy**

Chapitre cinq :

"_Love, carved in my chest"_

* * *

Je ne la déteste pas, tu sais.

Je n'aurais pas pu.

Ce serait hypocrite de ma part- et probablement cruel. J'ai beaucoup de défauts (timide, égoïste, tordu. Humain, tellement humain que ça en fait mal, parce que nous avons tous des failles et des défauts, pas vrai ?) mais je ne pense pas que j'ai jamais essayé de faire du mal à quelqu'un _délibérément._

Au moins, j'espère.

J'ai sûrement dit des choses cruelles à des gens parfois, qui très vraisemblablement ne le méritaient pas mais je n'aime pas blesser les sentiments des autres.

Ce…

Ce n'est pas un sentiment plaisant, vraiment.

Et à cause de cela je ne pourrai jamais me résoudre à la mépriser.

Pas moi.

Et pourtant dans ma classe beaucoup de gens l'ont fait. Ils étaient vraiment horribles avec elle.

Mais ils n'avaient pas besoin de l'être.

Ils n'avaient pas besoin de la haïr.

C'était évident qu'elle se détestait déjà assez elle-même.

Oh… ?

Tu veux savoir de qui je parle ?

Je ne te l'ai pas dit… ?

Aah- c'est un peu embarrassant. Je suis désolé. J'ai pensé que tu aurais su. Radotais-je ? Peut-être aurai-je du t'expliquer un peu plus avant. Mais je fais toujours ça- parlant toujours, sans jamais clarifier mes mots, sans que c'ait un sens.

Non- c'est pas grave.

Je vais essayer d'être un peu plus sensé la prochaine fois.

Je parle d'Akita Neru.

Tu la connais ?

Oui- encore une fois, je vois la compréhension s'allumer dans tes yeux. D'ailleurs, je devrais arrêter de te demander si tu connais certaines personnes- parce que je pense que tu connais beaucoup de monde.

_Beaucoup._

Aha- puis-je te tester ?

A quelle vitesse l'aile de l'hirondelle peut-elle provoquer une tornade au Mexique ?

Ahahahaha- n'ait pas l'air si concentré, je plaisante.

Je n'attends pas de toi que tu saches _ça_.

…Je pense.

Pardon- c'était insensé.

Je continue à m'excuser, pas vrai ? On n'ira nulle part comme ça.

…Peut-être suis-je en train d'essayer de me distraire.

De te distraire.

C'est plus facile de contourner un problème plutôt que de l'affronter.

Tu n'es pas la première personne que je viens de rencontrer qui connaît Neru- et tu sembles avoir une certaine opinion sur elle, toi aussi. Je peux voir que tu fronces les sourcils. Tu essayes de le cacher- ton regard désappointé- mais c'est toujours _là_.

Tu es vraiment un terrible menteur.

Tu le savais ?

Tu sais déjà qui est Neru, j'en suis sûr- mais ça pourrait _m'aider_ si j'en parlais.

Okay.

Neru est…

Eh bien, Neru, avec d'autres filles, a harcelé incessamment Tei- et elle était le leader.

Je ne sais même pas sur quoi elles harcelaient Tei; en tout cas, je ne sais pas tout. Je pense qu'elles ont commencé sur son apparence. Elles insultaient la peau pâle de Tei, ses cheveux blancs et ses yeux rouges. C'est parti après les apparences, ensuite. Ces filles- menées par Neru- ont vite fait de choisir à de très mauvaises choses. Des choses qu'elles n'auraient jamais dû dire. Ca n'a pas pris très longtemps avant que Neru reprenne ces rumeurs autour de la famille de Tei- et ensuite elle a commencé à parler de sa vie chez elle. Est-ce que sa mère était morte ? Est-ce qu'elle s'était suicidée parce que c'était trop déprimant de regarder Tei ? Ou est-ce que la mère de Tei avait à peine jeté un coup d'œil au bébé moche, livide et aux yeux rouges à qui elle avait donné naissance avant de partir pour toujours- dégoûtée ?

…Je sais.

C'est cruel.

C'est horrible.

Et…c'est aussi incroyablement humain.

S'en prendre aux plus faibles que soi tout le monde le fait. Même si _généralement_ tu ne passes pas ta rage sur d'autres humains, on trouve toujours des jeunes à qui arracher les ailes et à écraser le cœur.

Peut-être que tout le monde naît cruel.

Si les animaux n'étaient pas cruels- si les lions ne plantaient pas leurs crocs dans le thorax des zèbres et que les serpents n'injectaient pas de poison à leurs proies- ils ne survivraient pas.

Les humains sont aussi des animaux et même si (généralement) au lieu de planter nos dents dans le thorax des autres, on se fait du mal les uns les autres en existant- avec des mots coupants comme les crocs des lions et empoisonnés comme ceux du serpent.

Peut-être que nous, les humains, comme les animaux pour la chaîne alimentaire, sommes cruels pour survivre.

Nous sommes cruels pour se sentir mieux.

Nous sommes cruels pour nous _protéger_.

Et tu n'appellerais pas l'autoprotection cruelle, pas vrai ?

C'est une nécessité.

Je me demande de quoi Neru voulait se protéger, tout de même.

Je me demande…

Je ne veux pas avoir l'air d'un psychologue- je suis probablement la pire personne pour ce métier- mais Akita Neru peut-être était… incroyablement malheureuse…

Alors c'est pourquoi.

Elle s'est défoulée sur Tei afin de se sentir mieux pour elle-même.

Les lions mangent les zèbres.

Les serpents empoisonnent leurs proies.

Et Akita Neru a harcelé Tei.

Tout ça pour l'autoprotection.

Pour la survie.

Est-ce égoïste ?

Ben, ça dépends.

Ca dépend de ce que tu penses que les humains sont, et de comment on devrait agir. Est-ce que la race humaine peut s'élever assez haut pour contrer nos désirs dissimulés de cruauté ? Ou…si nous essayons de supprimer nos vraies natures, n'allons-nous pas- éventuellement- nous faire du mal nous-mêmes ?

Je ne sais pas.

Je ne sais vraiment pas.

Lentement, le harcèlement de Neru s'est étendu après les parties obscures de la vie de Tei. Ca s'est étendu à d'autres aspects de sa vie, et Neru n'a eu aucune pitié à les utiliser pour humilier Tei.

Neru a commencé à choisir ces petites, stupides choses sans intérêt.

Des choses qui ne se voyaient même pas mais que Neru a prises pour l'enfoncer.

Elle s'est amusée sur la main-araignée de Tei, lorsqu'elle écrivait, ou comment elle était toujours perdue dans ses propres pensées, à rêvasser, ou sur la manière éthérée dont elle marchait dans les couloirs.

Ca n'était même pas important.

Et alors- qu'est-ce que ça faisait que le mouvement de la main de Tei soit maladroit ? Peu importe que ses doigts écartés comme les pattes d'une poule, complètement inélégant quand on compare sa manière gracieuse de marcher.

Ce n'était pas une raison pour Neru de la harceler.

Ce n'était pas une raison suffisante pour que personne puisse la harceler.

Mais Tei était « différente », Tei était « étrange »- alors peut-être, peut-être, pour Neru, c'était une raison suffisante pour l'humilier.

Les humains sont cruels, après tout.

Ca ne servira à rien d'essayer de supprimer cette cruauté elle restera toujours là.

Après Tei…

Eh b-bien…

Tu sais ce q-qui est arrivé à Tei. M-mais après qu'elle…

A-après la mort de Tei…Neru…

Je…

Ca doit sonner étrange.

Mais après, je suis une personne étrange- alors s'il-te-plaît, ne prends pas ça au sérieux. Mon opinion est vastement différente de n'importe qui, et tu n'as pas besoin d'être d'accord, alors…

Hum.

C'aurait été facile de détester Neru.

C'aurait été facile de pointer du doigt et de dire les noms- dire que c'est de ta faute que Tei s'est fait ça parce que **tu** ne lui as jamais laissé de pause, Neru. Tu as attaqué et attaqué et attaqué Tei jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus rien, comme un vautour; comme un _**animal**_. Tu as fait en sorte qu'une jeune fille se _détruise elle-même_ à cause de quelque chose d'aussi stupide que de son écriture et de _comment étaient ses_ _yeux,_ er tu l'as rendue _misérable;_ tu n'es même pas _humaine_.

C'aurait été facile de dire ça.

Peut-être, si j'avais placé toute la faute sur Akita Neru, **je **me serais senti moins coupable à propos de la mort de Tei. Je veux dire, je n'ai pas aidé Tei, même si je savais qu'elle souffrait même si je lui _ai parlé_, et j'ai élevé ses espoirs…

Pour les écraser en un instant.

En un froncement de sourcils.

En un pivot de tête.

J'ai prétendu ne pas voir- et j'ai évacué de ma tête la souffrance de Tei.

J'ai fait tout ça.

Mais je n'aurai pas **eu besoin** d'aider Tei si Neru ne l'avait pas poussée et poussée et poussée et poussée jusqu'à ce _qu'elle se brise en morceaux_.

C'était la faute de Neru.

Seulement sa faute.

Et presque toute la classe semblait contente de croire en cela.

Mais…

**Je **ne pouvais pas.

Je ne pouvais pas haïr Neru.

Comment veux-tu haïr une fille qui clairement se hait déjà elle-même ?

Neru n'a jamais vraiment été bavarde. D'après ce dont je me souviens, elle préférait communier via son téléphone, en passant sa vie à envoyer des textos. Pourtant, après l'incident avec Tei, elle…

Elle est devenue complètement silencieuse.

Neru a arrêté de parler aux autres.

Tout le monde dans la classe jetait des regards en coin à Neru, faisant des commentaires à voix basse du genre :

-Ils disent que c'était un « _accident_ », mais on en sait beaucoup plus, pas vrai, Neru ?

Ils ont tous détesté Neru parce que c'était facile de la détester.

Même les anciennes « amies » de Neru- des filles qui avaient participé à la brimade collective (en déversant du lait et du yaourt à boire sur ses livres, en l'injuriant dans les couloirs, en ricanant sur sa peau pâle et ses cheveux blancs)- ont retourné leur veste. Elles chuchotaient des commentaires également et chaque mot semblait entrer dans la peau de Neru, comme des aiguilles.

Ces filles- ces hypocrites- qui s'étaient moquées de Tei avec le même plaisir animal que Neru- qui avaient suivi Neru- qui avaient écouté Neru et, comme une lionne enseigne à ses lionceaux comment chasser, ces filles ont appris de Neru comment être cruelles.

Elles ont appris comment blesser les gens pour se protéger elles-mêmes.

Et ces filles ont fait du mal à Tei.

Peut-être ces filles avaient été des gentilles filles il y a longtemps. Je n'en sais rien- je ne leur ai jamais vraiment parlé.

Tu les connais probablement.

Lily.

Iroha.

Gumi.

Est-ce que ça te met la puce à l'oreille ?

Peut-être que Lily et Iroha et Gumi étaient juste comme moi. Des personnes calmes- timides- qui avaient vu Neru harceler Tei, et s'étaient inquiétées à l'idée qu'elles pouvaient être les prochaines cibles. Ces trois filles avaient les mêmes caractéristiques; elles possédaient toutes trois des traits qui, potentiellement, pouvaient les rendre victimes.

La plupart des gens peuvent en être.

Si tu cherches- comme Neru le faisait, dans un étrange désespoir entêté- tu peux trouver des traits dont tu peux te moquer chez n'importe qui.

Lily était incroyablement belle.

Iroha était petite pour son âge.

Gumi était l'une des filles les plus intelligentes de la classe.

Et n'importe laquelle d'entre elles aurait pu être harcelée après, quand Neru se serait lassée de Tei. Alors, peut-être pour se protéger, elles ont appris à être cruelles.

Elles ont appris à aiguiser leurs crocs et distiller leur poison dans l'esprit des personnes brisées. Les gens plus faibles qu'elle.

Est-ce « mal » ?

J'sais pas.

Juge par toi-même.

Peut-être étaient-elles de gentilles personnes.

Je suis sûr qu'elles l'étaient- sinon elles n'auraient pu avoir d'amis. Comme tout le monde, ces filles ont des qualités et des défauts.

Si tu vois seulement le mal, une personne normale ressemble à un monstre.

Si tu vois seulement le bien, une personne normale ressemble à un ange.

Mais les gens ne sont ni des gens ni des monstres- et tu ne peux les ranger dans les catégories « bien » et « mal » si facilement. Le manichéisme est absurde. Tous les humains ont ce mélange des deux.

Peut-être, au plus profond d'elles-mêmes, Gumi, Lily et Iroha détestaient ce qu'elles faisaient à Tei.

Peut-être que ça les faisaient se haïr elles-mêmes.

Peut-être voulaient-elles arrêter- mais elles ne savaient pas comment et quand elles ont essayé de sortir leurs crocs du corps de Tei c'était trop tard.

Le cadavre de Tei est froid et mort maintenant.

Tei est enterrée sous terre- et même si elles sont venues à son enterrement, elles ne peuvent s'excuser.

C'est trop tard.

Etait-ce leur faute ?

Etait-ce la faute de Neru ?

Etait-ce…ma faute ?

Je ne sais pas. Peut-être était-ce la faute de tout le monde- mais tu ne peux blâmer « tout le monde » tu dois choisir une personne.

Une cible.

Elles avaient besoin d'un bouc émissaire sur qui jeter toute leur frustration, leur douleur, leur culpabilité et leur dégoût.

Et elles ont choisi Neru.

Elles ont blâmé Neru pour cela- et ces trois filles, comme le reste de la classe, ont retourné leurs griefs, leurs crocs et leurs poisons contre cette fille; la fille qui était considérée comme la « plus responsable », parce que c'était elle qui avait commencé.

Mais personne n'avait essayé d'arrêter.

On l'a même _encouragée_.

Nous étions tous à blâmer- et nous nous sentions tous coupables.

Nous n'avons pas sauvé Tei.

Personne ne l'a fait.

Et je pense…que tout le monde était désespéré de trouver quelqu'un à blâmer.

Quelqu'un qui n'était pas _**eux**_.

Alors ils ont tout jeté- leur douleur, leurs griefs- sur Neru.

Ils avaient pensé que ça les aideraient.

Mais ils n'avaient pas l'air de réaliser (ou alors **ils ont** réalisé, et ça les rendaient encore plus coupables, et les brimades ont continué de plus en plus fort) qu'ils faisaient la même chose qu'avant.

Avant, la victime était Tei.

Maintenant, la victime, c'était Neru.

Si Tei ne s'était pas jetée au beau milieu de la route, est-ce que quelqu'un se serait retourné contre Neru.

…J'en doute.

J-je pense…

Que cela fait un _cycle_.

Là encore, tous les mouvements des humains sont circulaires, pas vrai ? Comme, la guerre, et la discrimination, et la destruction, nous n'avons jamais appris des erreurs passées pas vraiment. On dit qu'on peut apprendre de par l'histoire- qu'on fera **mieux **que nos ancêtres, mais…

Ca n'est jamais arrivé.

Nos ancêtres- les gens du passé- restaient des humains. Ils étaient comme nous- seulement sans cette technologie moderne ou cette capacité à « prendre du recul ».

Tandis que les âges vieillissent, la race humaine également, mais rien ne change pourtant.

Il y aura toujours des guerres.

Il y aura toujours de la discrimination.

Et les humains vont toujours, sans jamais échouer- que ce soit dans une classe ou un champ de bataille- se détruire les uns les autres.

Et ils disent qu'on peut apprendre des erreurs passées- mais on ne l'a jamais fait.

Les gens d'autrefois sommes exactement comme nous, et nous sommes juste comme eux, et nous n'avons pas bougé; _nous n'avons pas changé_. La technologie autour de nous a changé, et nos idées sur l'espace et la science, oui- mais fondamentalement, _nous_ n'avons pas changé.

Pas le moindre petit changement.

Et une race qui ne peut change est condamnée à répéter ses anciennes erreurs- encore et encore et encore et encore.

…Ca sonne très nihiliste, pas vrai ?

_Déprimant. _

Je ne suis pas dépressif, vraiment. Je suis juste « réaliste ».

Ne me regarde pas comme ça. Ce n'est pas comme si j'étais misanthrope ou que je _haïssais_ les humains. J'**adore **l'histoire- européenne, surtout (parce que tu sais, _deux guerres mondiales_) et j'adore apprendre des choses sur les _gens, _et les décisions que les gens ont prises, et comment les gens ont un impact sur d'autres gens…

C'est intéressant.

Et je pense que c'est confortable- juste un peu- de savoir que la race humaine restera toujours un peu pareille.

Constante.

Ce qui est constant est bien personne n'aime les changements radicaux.

Et c'est…probablement pourquoi ces filles se sont retournées contre Neru.

Il y a toujours quelqu'un à harceler. Au début, c'était Tei. Mais après Tei est partie- et ces filles, dans leur culpabilité et confusion et peur, se sont tournées vers leur prochaine cible vulnérable.

Elles avaient le besoin de continuer le cycle.

Le cycle de la haine.

Neru a harcelé Tei parce qu'elle se sentait insécurisée à propos de son poids et sa silhouette (je peux le dire qu'elle savait, à cause de la manière dont elle regardait Tei) et Tei était bien plus jolie qu'elle.

Les autres filles ont harcelé Tei parce que Neru était la plus forte, avec ses mots cruels et ses yeux perçants, et elles n'avaient pas envie d'être blessées elles-mêmes.

Quand Tei a disparu, Lily et Iroha et Gumi se sont senties coupable. D'une culpabilité _étouffante_. Elles ne voulaient plus vivre dans cette culpabilité.

Personne ne le voudrait.

Alors elles ont déversé cette culpabilité sur Neru.

C'était un acte de protection.

Et je ne pense pas que ce soit aussi égoïste.

C'est la nature humaine.

Je ne pourrais jamais détester Neru, tout de même. J'ai vu comment les autres filles la traitaient- et j'ai vu à quel point elle se sentait coupable (mais Neru ne pouvait verser **sa **culpabilité sur quelqu'un de la même façon que faisaient les autres avec elle. Neru n'était plus assez forte- plus maintenant).

J'ai vu comment Neru est devenue dépressive.

Et j'ai vu comment les autres ont brisé Akita Neru.

Certains jours, elle ne venait plus à l'école.

Quand elle venait à l'école, elle ne parlait pas.

Et…Neru n'a jamais riposté- même si elle savait exactement quoi dire.

Je suis sûr que Neru pensait que c'était de sa faute, aussi.

A l'âge de quinze ans, Akita Neru- sous les yeux de ses camarades- tué une autre fille.

Elle était une meurtrière.

Comment peux-tu vivre avec quelque chose comme ça.

Comment peux-tu avancer les pieds et marcher de jour en jour, quand tu sais qu'une fille est décédée à cause de toi ?

Et si c'est ce que Neru pensait, alors comment moi- sachant à quel point Neru souffrait- aurais-je pu ajouter **ma **culpabilité en plus de la sienne ?

Je ne pouvais pas.

_Je ne voulais pas._

Alors je ne l'ai pas fait.

Je…

J-je…

J'ai trouvé un autre moyen d'évacuer _ma_ culpabilité.

Et personne n'avait à souffrir à ma place.

C'était ce que je méritais de toute façon.

J'ai pris mes sentiments envers Rin et ma douleur pour Tei, ma pitié de Neru et la haine de **moi-même**, et j'ai tout mixé jusqu'à ce que je me sente malade.

Douleur à l'estomac- à l'âme.

Après avoir appris la mort de Tei, j'ai commencé à la voir partout; ses yeux carmins me fixant, sans cligner, dans la pénombre. Quand je fermais les yeux, je voyais son visage- et quand je prenais le chemin où elle s'était tuée, je voyais son corps les membres déboîtés et un liquide rouge fuyant de sa tête.

Quand je rêvais, j'avais mes mains autour de sa pâle gorge évacuant toute couleur sur ses joues. Prenant sa vie dans une mer d'eau salée.

Sang rouge, cheveux blancs.

Hurlements.

Rincer et recommencer, encore et encore.

Parfois la fille de mon rêve n'était pas Tei.

C'était Rin.

Je serrais mes mains autour de sa gorge- mes doigts longs et pâles, fins comme les pattes d'une araignée- tandis que je tenais la tête de Rin au-dessus des vagues (il n'y avait plus ces fantasmes sur Rin- plus maintenant). Rin essayait; de crier- elle essayait toujours de crier (elle n'avait jamais essayé de me résister, à mes avances comme à ma folie même plus dans mes rêves), mais ensuite l'eau salée entourait son visage- et entrait dans sa bouche- dans ses yeux écarquillés- et elle s'étouffait et recrachait de l'eau et je la regardais baver.

Les cheveux blonds de Rin flottaient comme de l'herbe desséchée.

Les yeux bleus de Rin me fixaient- vides, vitreux, comme ceux d'une poupée sans cligner des yeux tandis que l'eau de mer irritait ses iris azurins.

Je ne pouvais jamais détacher le regard d'elle.

Même morte, Rin restait magnifique.

Et- même si elle était morte- la voix de Rin hantait ma tête.

M'accusait.

_Tu m'as tuée._

_Tu as tué Tei et maintenant tu vas me tuer._

_Stupide._

_Egoïste._

_Malade._

Mais…

Mais c'était pas grave.

C'était pas grave- vraiment- parce que je pouvais porter le corps froid, mort et rigide de Rin contre ma poitrine bougeant ses membres maladroitement comme si elle était une poupée de cire- et j'essayais de consoler la fille morte dans mes bras, ignorant le trou dans mon cœur.

Rin était _à moi_.

Quand elle était morte personne d'autre ne pouvait l'avoir.

Kaito ne voudrait plus de Rin- pas quand elle serait morte.

Mais je l'aimerais toujours.

Même quand je plongeais la tête de Rin en dessous des ondes- la regardant hurler et avaler de longues gorgées d'eau salée qui bouchait sa gorge et qui ressortiraient et glisseraient le long de son corps- je souriais, parce que je savais que Rin ne souffrirait pas toujours. La douleur de Rin allait bientôt s'arrêter, ce serait terminé; avale plus d'eau salée, je lui disais, ça va aller- et tu peux pleurer si tu veux, parce que l'eau va nettoyer tes larmes.

Souris pour moi, Rin.

On va être ensemble pour toujours, Rinny.

Rien que toi et moi.

Quand ton cœur s'arrêtera de battre et tes cils seront couverts de sel- et que de l'eau s'échappera de ta bouche quand je te serrerai contre moi- tu seras à moi pour toujours.

Ma Rin.

Ma magnifique poupée.

Je n'aurais à la partager avec personne.

Pas même avec Kaito.

Ces rêves étaient si…consolants…

Ils me faisaient penser que la mort n'était pas si mal.

Pas si je pouvais rester avec Rin pour toujours.

Peut-être essayais-je de me consoler de la culpabilité envers Tei mon esprit me disant :

-Ne t'inquiète pas. Tei est heureuse maintenant. Personne ne peut lui faire de mal.

Mais la Rin dans mes rêves continuait à changer, à se tordre, et elle ne restait pas Rin longtemps.

Quelques fois- alors que je serrais le corps sans vie de Rin, l'eau gouttant de ses cheveux- son cadavre commençait à se changer en un squelette et sa bouche ouverte et crispée à force d'hurler pelait de peau sur la mâchoire osseuse.

L'odeur de pourriture et de putréfaction empuantissait l'air.

L'eau devenait rouge rubis.

Le ciel au dessus de nous (auparavant bleu et sans nuages et **innocent**, la même couleur que les yeux de Rin- mes yeux) devenait noir.

Ma sœur jumelle décédée devenait la Tei décédée.

La Tei de mes rêves avait ce corps pourri, la moitié de son visage manquant. Elle hurlait silencieusement même si un crépitement raclait le fond de sa gorge du sang mêlé à de la commissure au coin de ses lèvres gercées. Un des yeux rouges et brillants manquait de son orbite; la cavité aussi vide et sombre qu'une cannette en aluminium. Ses cheveux argentés et chatoyants étaient mouillés et emmêlés teintés de cette eau rouge, rouge, collés ensemble en paquets- et des parties de la tête de Tei étaient complètement fendues, comme si quelqu'un avait planté un bâton pointu dans son crâne. Ses plaies suintaient de sang qui n'avait jamais semblé s'arrêter, en filets de sang pourpre qui glissaient sur sa peau; nattant ses jolis cheveux (ils étaient jolis avant) jusqu'à ce qu'ils deviennent plus rouges qu'argentés et que la puanteur soit insupportable.

Le corps de Tei n'était plus qu'un paquet de bâtons et d'os et d'arêtes aigues, enveloppés dans son uniforme déchiré et froissé avec des plaies béantes sur son ventre, ses bras, ses seins, avec la peau exposée et les os et le rouge liquide- tout cela mélangé comme dans une cuillère- et aussi compact qu'un flan huileux.

Quand je serrais le corps froid et rigide de ma sœur contre ma poitrine, écoutant mes battements de cœurs (c'était assez fort pour nous deux), Rin semblait si…paisible, même avec ses yeux qui fixaient le vide et sa bouche ouverte.

Rien ne pouvait blesser Rin quand elle était dans mes bras.

Mais quand le corps de Tei remplaçait celui de Tei- un gâchis en décomposition qui n'a jamais cessé de suinter ce liquide fétide de chaque blessure et qui exposait ses os- Tei n'avait jamais l'air paisible.

Son corps était ravagé par les vers par des asticots qui grouillaient dans les os du cadavre- tels les minuscules remuants qu'ils étaient, leurs corps se tordant et se tordant sur la peau glacée dont ils se nourrissaient; abondant depuis cette profonde cavité où se trouvait autrefois l'œil rubis de Tei, brillants comme de microscopiques petites lumières de Noël- oh, comme sous le sapin ou Rin et moi échangions nos cadeaux.

Le corps entier de Tei se décomposait en morceaux.

Je n'en sais pas beaucoup sur les blessures causées par les accidents de voiture- mais je suis sûr que les blessures que Tei avait dans mon rêve étaient ne correspondaient pas du tout et étaient absolument exagérées.

…Même si ça ne changeait rien.

Tei…n'a pas eu une mort paisible.

Pas du tout.

Elle est morte mais la mort n'était pas ce dont elle avait besoin.

La mort n'a pas sauvé Tei.

Et je suis sûr, tandis que son corps fantomatique et ruisselant d'eau- et de sang poisseux autour de mes ongles- ma peau- mes habits- gisait dans cette étendue d'eau sombre, elle m'a…

Elle m'a blâmé pour sa mort.

C'était ma faute.

J'avais tué Tei.

En tout cas- j'avais contribué à sa mort.

Neru avait payé sa pénitence pour ce qu'elle avait fait, mais pas moi.

Je ne l'ai jamais fait.

Personne ne savait à quel point **je** suis tordu.

La première fois que j'ai rêvé de Tei ainsi, j'étais déjà écœuré avant d'atteindre la salle de bains- j'ai essayé d'arrêter les vomissures en collant mes doigts contre ma bouche, mais ça ne marchait pas.

L'odeur me rend encore plus malade.

Je n'étais même plus capable de manger pendant toute la journée, même si Rin avait fait des crêpes pour moi (c'était rare- mais je pense qu'elle s'inquiétait pour moi). J'ai pris la fourchette dans mes mains, regardant les petites traces de brûlure sur la nourriture- et, devant mes yeux, les crêpes se transformaient en une autre pléthore d'asticots grouillants et de plaies sanglantes à demi-couvertes par de plaies brunes et d'hématomes pourpres et de chair pelée et d'os.

L'odeur des pancakes brulés me rendait encore malade- et je n'ai pu en manger aucun. J'ai dû repousser l'assiette.

Je pense que j'ai vraiment bouleversé Rin.

Je pense que je l'ai également inquiétée.

La douleur de Tei semblait devenir mienne; une horrible, palpitante sensation à l'arrière de mon crâne- et j'avais besoin de l'enlever; il me fallait la purger; je devais nettoyer (son sang était sur mes mains, et je ne pouvais rester comme Neru- pas comme tout le monde) je devais…je devais…

Je…

Je ne suis pas sûr de savoir ce que j'avais dans la tête…

Quand j'ai pris le rasoir.

Probablement pas grand-chose.

Ou peut-être que je pensais trop…

J-j'ai ce problème quelquefois.

Peux pas éteindre mon cerveau.

Alors je peux pas dormir.

Une insomnie le jour d'un examen de maths n'est jamais drôle- même si j'ai réussi à avoir un 18 (je suis un étudiant modèle, après tout).

Je m'éloigne du sujet.

Heh…

T-tu vois…

Durant toute ma vie j'ai fait…de terribles choses.

A Rin.

A Tei.

A Neru, aussi, je suppose- parce que je n'ai jamais essayé de l'aider aussi et c'était une fille qui avait besoin d'aide, même si elle prétendait le contraire.

Et ensuite- dans mon dégoût, ma peur, ma honte, ma pitié, mon horreur (mon essai pour payer ma pénitence, mon essai pour me _racheter_)- j'ai commencé à me faire d'horribles choses.

Et déjà, même maintenant, je ne peux me rappeler quoi, exactement…

Je ne me rappelle pas ce qu'il y avait dans ma tête quand j'ai fait la première coupure.

Peut-être que ça ne compte pas vraiment.

Hahaha…

C'était idiot.

Superficiel.

C-c'est stupide de penser que se faire mal aide les autres.

Et, en même temps, peut-être pensais-je…J-je ne sais pas ce que je pensais- mais je crois que peut-être, peut-être… si je m'infligeais cette douleur- je pourrais comprendre celle des autres.

Je pourrais m'excuser auprès de Tei.

Et je pouvais me punir, sans déverser ma culpabilité sur Neru.

Peut-être, avec le recul, j'aurais dû…

**J'aurais dû **blâmer Neru.

Ou peut-être que j'aurais dû en parler à Miku- mais je ne veux pas la bouleverser…

M-mais j'aurais dû en parler à _quelqu'un._

Parce que je ne pouvais porter ma culpabilité tout seul.

C'était trop pour moi.

Et ça a commencé à me déchirer en morceaux.

Petit à petit.

Et puis en énormes pièces.

Je me coupais- ruisseaux de sang coulant sur mes bras en laids zigzags, depuis des cicatrices ouvertes et des plaies douloureuses. Je me souviens encore, ma petite, tremblante forme, assise- complètement habillé- dans la baignoire froide, l'eau du pomme de douche battant mes épaules et au-dessus de ma tête. C'était trop chaud- l'eau était presque bouillante- mais quand j'ai voulu toucher le robinet pour changer la température, j'ai glissé- du coup j'ai décidé de continuer à m'accroupir, sous le jet d'eau qui semblait transpercer ma peau, de la même manière qu'un enfant.

Même si l'eau était trop chaude, je ne pouvais m'arrêter de trembler. Le souvenir de Tei pesait si fort sur moi que je me sentais comme si ses doigts pourris et morts pressés contre ma gorge- le frisson de la carcasse glacée et du cadavre entourant ses bras autour de ma peau.

Me tuant.

Lentement.

J'ai tenu le couteau dans mes mains les doigts tremblants- tremblant tellement que je l'ai fait tomber une fois, deux fois, et je me suis coupé quand je l'ai repris.

Ca n'est pas important.

J'ai remonté mes manches, tâtonnant bougeant soudainement et faisant tomber une bouteille de shampooing.

J'ai posé la lame au dessus de la partie inférieure de mon poignet

et j'ai coupé

coupé

coupé

et continué à coupé

je ne sais pas pendant combien de temps

mais le temps semblait se brouiller

jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste

que des mouvements saccadés

et

de la douleur partout

encore et encore et encore

Les cicatrices se croisant au-dessus de ma peau; il manque toujours des veines dansantes s'entrelaçant avec les fines lignes bleues; même s'il aurait été facile, peut-être que c'aurait été la meilleure chose à faire- si je plantais le métal froid au plus profond de ma peau (jusqu'à l'os s'il le fallait) pour que je puisse _enfin_ saigner à mort.

L'eau qui battait douloureusement mes épaules est devenue rouge.

Et j'ai regardé, avec mes yeux bleus fixés sur ma peau pâle, si pâle que j'ai cru être un cadavre moi-même, tout mon sang se déverser dans l'eau qui ressemblait à une averse.

Même si je m'infligeais cette douleur, je ne me suis jamais senti aussi…mort.

Je ne me sentais même pas moi-même; je pensais que c'était une autre personne (un autre Kagamine Len) qui conduisait un rasoir à mon poignet, tandis que je m'asseyais là- et regardais.

Je me regardais moi-même saigner à mort.

Je ne me rappelle pas pourquoi je l'ai fait- pas la première fois.

J-je peux me rappeler que ça faisait mal quand même.

Et pourtant…

Ca m'_aidait_.

C'était une chose stupide- égoïste, puérile; ça n'a rien résolu. Mais tandis que je regardais le sang coaguler sur mes poignets, je me suis senti…bien. Comme si toutes les émotions négatives s'échappaient de mon corps.

J'étais égocentrique encore.

En pensant seulement à moi.

Et pourtant…

Je n'ai pas rêvé si souvent de Tei après cela.

Alors je pense que c'était mon mécanisme d'autoprotection.

Les gens abusaient Neru.

Je m'abusais personnellement.

E-Et c'était bien.

Vraiment.

J-je vais bien…

* * *

**A/N : **C'est tellement ~glauque~ je ne comprends même pas ;A;

Je m'excuse si cela traumatise quelqu'un XD La vie est belle et magnifique vraiment~

:D

C'était censé être un chapitre avec du Rin/Len mais finalement cela s'est métamorphosé en "c'est pourquoi l'humanité craint" XD Je suis vraiment désolée~ XDD

L'histoire est presque terminée. Yayayayaya.

**~renahhchen xoxo**

* * *

**T/N : **Ce chapitre est le _plus_ terrible de l'histoire. Je le sais, puisque je l'ai lu, relu, et re-relu, et je peux l'affirmer : c'est le plus terrible/horrible/voire insoutenable. Le paroxysme du gore, ici. Mais pas le paroxysme de l'histoire. C'est glauque ;D j'aime ça /PAN/

On a reçu tellement de commentaires TT_TT j'en ai eu les larmes aux yeux. Merci à Nemeseia, Vanille Cup, et Sarabeka. Dites-donc, que des filles x)

Mon rythme de traduction est très rapide, à vrai dire. Ce n'est vraiment pas compliqué. Je m'assois et je réfléchis pendant une vingtaine de minutes, et je commence. En deux heures, j'ai terminé la grosse partie, puis j'affine avec mes "oh-so-good skills" de français. Je suis très contente de pouvoir _updater_ si rapidement.

**~Paru-ch4n**


	6. The hedgehog's love

**For a Sick Boy**

Chapitre six :

"_The hedgehog's love"_

* * *

Tu veux que j'enlève mon blouson ? Je t'ai déjà raconté ce que j'ai fait, alors…je pense que ça n'est pas important.

Il n'y aura pas de surprise.

Je ne suis pas sûr de savoir pourquoi j'ai refusé de te les montrer en premier lieu. Je savais que je finirai par tout avouer. Il y a quelque chose de spécial chez toi.

Tu me donne envie de parler.

Comme si je _devais_ parler.

Peut-être parce que tu es la première personne à m'avoir demandé.

J'ai attendu longtemps pour que quelqu'un daigne enfin poser la question…si longtemps…

Et personne n'a demandé.

Je les aurais probablement envoyé bouler s'ils avaient posé des questions inconfortables- mais pardonne-moi de cette contradiction. Je n'ai pas besoin d'être heureux ou en colère. Je peux être les deux.  
En général je ressens tellement de choses que je peux à peine les classifier.

C'est probablement…utile…d'avoir quelqu'un avec qui discuter de ça. Quelqu'un qui enlève ce poids de ma vie de tous les jours- et ce même si tu me juge (tout le monde se juge je suis sûr que tu juges les gens à qui tu n'as jamais parlé rien qu'en les regardant marcher dans la rue) ça ne m'affecte pas vraiment.

Est-ce que je viens de dire « je me fiche de ton opinion ? »

…Je pense que oui.

Ou je l'ai sous-entendu.

Je suis désolé si c'était impoli. C'est un compliment, vraiment. J'ai l'impression que je peux te parler, et que tu va m'écouter- et ça m'aide à examiner ces pensées.

Juste un peu.

Je ne vais pas dire quelque chose de cliché du genre « Je te fais confiance » parce que _je ne peux pas. _Si tu mets trop de confiance en quelqu'un, il va se retourner et te planter un couteau dans le dos intentionnellement ou pas.

Si tu deviens trop proche des autres gens, ils te feront mal.

C'est comme ça qu'est la vie.

J'ai fait du mal à des gens.

J'ai blessé Tei- et je le regrette je souhaite que ça ne fusse jamais arrivé- mais ça ne change rien.

On ne peut s'excuser à une morte.

Mes sentiments n'ont pas d'importance.

Je l'ai quand même blessée.

Alors je ne te fais pas confiance.

Je ne pense pas que je vais te faire confiance.

Mais je ne fais confiance à personne maintenant pas même à moi. Alors c'est pas grave. La « confiance » n'est pas importante. C'est un…concept étrange, mais les humains sont d'étranges créatures. Penses-tu vraiment que quelqu'un te sauvera _toi_ plutôt que lui-même ? Tu vas peut-être dire « évidemment ! je suis ton ami » mais en réalité, personne n'est si altruiste.

Personne.

Si on les poussait à l'extrême, la plupart des êtres humains- comme les égoïstes créatures qu'ils sont- penseront à eux-mêmes plutôt qu'à leurs amis.

Ces films d'Hollywood ou les gens se sacrifient pour leurs aimés, ou même- dans certains cas- pour l'univers entier…

J-je ne sais pas.

Combien de gens agiraient comme ça, en dehors des scénarios de films et de la télévision ? Et ces gens sont seulement des acteurs.

Même si tu te sacrifiais pour quelqu'un d'autre, ça ne serait pas purement par compassion, pas vrai ? Si tu vis et que quelqu'un qui comptait pour moi mourrait, et que tu sais que tu ne pourrais le sauver, ça te déchirerait en morceaux.

Ca te…

J…Je sais ce que ça fait ressentir…

Et- je ne connaissais même pas bien Tei.

Alors la motivation pour l'autosacrifice est égoïste. Une peur égoïste de se sentir coupable- et une tentative de déverser sa culpabilité sur quelqu'un d'autre.

Ca n'est pas important à quel point les gens sont gentils, ou maternels ça ne change rien au fait qu'ils sont tous égoïstes.

Et ils auront toujours, toujours, un moyen de juger les autres personnes, en se basant sur l'apparence avant la personnalité, parce que ton apparence compte. Certains diront « pas moi ! » mais **ils mentent**.

…Je ne vois même pas à quoi ça me sert de ruminer tout ça.

Désolé.

Ahahahahaha…

J-je pense que j'essayais de justifier mon impolitesse de tout à l'heure. Je suis désolé de ne pouvoir te faire confiance, et je sais que tu me juges- mais, je n'en prends pas compte (en dépit de _ton humanité_ et de tes défauts), je me sens toujours à l'aise à côté de toi.

Je vais…

Continuer à te parler.

Parce que ça aide de parler de ce genre de choses- vraiment, ça aide.

Alors, je vais te montrer.

Pas parce que je te fais confiance ou parce que, d'une certaine manière, tu es un « meilleur » humain parmi tous les autres humains que j'ai rencontré- évidemment. Nous sommes tous exactement pareils au plus profond de nous les mêmes instincts, la même nature égoïste engrainée dans nos cerveaux depuis la naissance.

Mais je vais te montrer, puisqu'en dépit de ça, je t'aime bien.

Oui, ce n'est pas rationnel, je sais mais si les êtres humains étaient rationnels, nous vivrions tous tout seuls dans des grottes.

Et j'ai besoin de montrer à quelqu'un.

Les gens n'étaient pas programmés pour vivre seuls durant toute leur vie. Les anciennes relations vont indubitablement te faire du mal, parce que les gens font des choses stupides et parfois ils ne pensent pas que leurs actions auront un impact sur les autres gens. Exactement comme les hérissons essayent de se blottir les uns contre les autres pour se réchauffer, les êtres humains percent la chair de ceux dont ils font attention avec de coupantes épines…

Mais les humains ne peuvent être seuls.

Etre seul est probablement…encore plus terrifiant…que d'être blessé.

O-okay…

Je vais te montrer.

Je n'ai jamais montré ça à personne avant- mais c'est plus facile avec toi.

Peut-être que c'est parce que tu es un étranger.

Oui…

Je vais te montrer ce que ma propre confusion et ma propre peur…et mon propre dégoût de moi-même, je suppose…m'a fait faire à mon corps.

Tu peux même faire des « oooh » et des « aaah » comme si tu regardais une foire aux monstres, si tu veux- si ça te fait te sentir mieux.

N-non, je sais que tu ne feras pas vraiment ça- je blague.

C'est une blague.

J-je pense.

…

J-je peux voir comment tu me regardes- tes yeux écarquillés par la surprise. « Comment peux-tu te faire ça ? » Est-ce que c'est ça que tu veux me demander ?

Ce n'est pas si difficile, tu sais. N'importe qui peut le faire.

_Tu_ peux le faire.

Peut-être que tu y as pensé avant, si jamais trop de pression tombe sur toi et que tu ne peux tout supporter par toi-même et que tu veux que quelqu'un remarque que tu souffres mais que tu es trop timide pour aller les trouver et leur raconter-

Tu vas trouver un rasoir, ou un couteau, ou quelque chose, _n'importe quoi_, quelque chose qui cause assez de douleur si tu le plantes dans la chair assez longtemps.

Un crayon. Un compas. Une règle, même ! Je sais que ça peut paraître inoffensif, mais si tu continues à couper et couper ça te fera éventuellement mal et il restera des cicatrices.

C'est ce que certaines personnes font…s'ils ne peuvent pas _parler_ aux autres.

Ils se font mal.

Et ensuite ils espèrent que quelqu'un d'autre verra ces cicatrices- même s'ils prétendent qu'ils ne veulent que personne ne sache- et qu'il leur offrira son aide. Ils espèrent que quelqu'un verra la représentation physique de leur douleur, comme ça ils n'auront pas à ouvrir la bouche parce que c'est trop difficile- et que cette personne attrapera leur main pour les tirer hors de l'obscurité.

Peut-être que c'est « attirer l'attention ».

Mais c'est plus profond que ça- et les gens qui donnent des horribles étiquettes aux gens qui sont confus, perdus, seuls… ne comprennent vraiment pas.

Ou peut-être qu'ils comprennent tout très bien- et qu'ils veulent juste s'en éloigner. Les pousser au loin, et prétendre qu'ils n'ont jamais ressenti cette dépression avant.

T-tu dis que tu n'y as jamais pensé ?

Pas même une fois ?

…Peut-être que c'est la meilleure chose à faire.

Ces marques sont hideuse, hein ? Elles sont laides des cicatrices rouges, de la chair exposée certaines sont guéries, mais d'autres ont l'air…fraîches…

N-non, je n'ai pas laissé tomber cette habitude.

Je suis désolé.

Certaines cicatrices sont côte à côte parallèlement, les autres s'entrelacent sans aucun sens.

Il n'y pas que mes bras, d'ailleurs. Il y en a un peu, sur mes jambes, à l'intérieur des cuisses- parce que j'avais raisonné que c'était bien plus facile à cacher que les coupures sur mes poignets…M-mais ça ne marchait plus après un moment. C-ça devenait trop douloureux de s'asseoir, et je ne faisais que m'agiter sur mon siège- et j'ouvrais les anciennes blessures et ensuite le sang commençait à coaguler, tachait mon pantalon et mes jambes. Cela faisait si mal, surtout quand je devais peler la chair morte au-dessus de la peau irritée…

J'aurais dû faire plus attention et m'entraîner à continuer à couper la peau sur mes jambes, parce qu'il était plus difficile de remarquer ainsi- mais…

M…

T-tu as raison.

C'aurait été plus judicieux d'arrêter, simplement.

Je sais cela.

C'est malade- dégoûtant- bizarre tout cela- et…c'est…

Misérable.

Déprimant.

J'aurais dû en parler à quelqu'un- mais à qui ? Je ne voulais pas que Rin sache je ne voulais pas que Rin me déteste, ou se détourne de moi. Logiquement, je savais qu'elle ne ferait jamais ça. Rin est ma sœur- je l'ai aimée- et je sais que jamais elle ne m'aurait traité comme un lépreux que jamais elle ne m'aurait laissé tomber.

Elle aurait essayé de m'aider.

Vraiment.

Logiquement, je savais tout ça.

Mais la « logique » n'a pas de place dans les émotions humaines.

Si Rin m'avait regardé en pensant que j'étais malade, je…

Je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait.

Alors j'ai essayé de garder le secret. Je restais loin des gens- ou alors je reculais quand ils me touchaient, ou sans faire exprès me tiraient les manches de ma chemise e-et j'avais l'impression…

J'avais l'impression d'avoir fait quelque chose de terrible.

Comme si j'avais commis un meurtre.

J-j'avais déjà aidé à tuer Tei…

E-et parce que je me faisais ça à moi-même, aussi. Parce que je ne pouvais affronter les visions qui courraient dans ma tête la nuit- et je ne pouvais affronter mes pensées et mes fantasmes sur Rin qui tourbillonnaient dans mon esprit- et je ne pouvais affronter le visage fermé de Neru chaque jour au fur et à mesure qu'elle devenait de plus en plus battue et brisée…

J-je pouvais difficilement affronter le fait d'être vivant.

Et je ne savais pas vers qui me tourner.

Les gens à l'école ont commencé à tous se ressembler. Il y avait toujours des gestes différents et des apparences différentes et des personnalités différentes, oui- mais au fond, nous étions tous pareils. Je savais qu'ils se seraient empressés de se moquer de moi alors que j'étais au plus bas- parce que j'étais _différent_- j'avais les marques sur mes bras pour prouver que j'étais **différent**- et ils auraient choisi ce sujet.

Tout ça pour me manger vivant.

Partout où je bougeais, je voyais…J-je voyais seulement des ennemis. Des gens aux yeux vides, vitreux comme le marbre- et aux sourires cruels.

Je ne pouvais regarder personne dans les yeux maintenant- pas même quand je marchais sur le chemin de l'école, ou quand je sortais pour une acheter une bouteille de lait au supermarché.

Les gens étaient…

Ils étaient…effrayants…

E-et je devais baisser la tête à chaque fois que je les voyais.

Je pense que j'avais peur.

J-je…

Je sais que j'avais peur.

Je vivais ma vie avec la peur de…

_Tout._

J'avais peur qu'on découvre mon secret.

Les autres humains avaient des yeux vides et des sourires cruels- vagabondaient ensemble en groupes comme une meute- et leurs légères conversations bourdonnaient haineusement dans ma tête tous en train de me regarder, de me juger-

E-et à chaque fois que je passais devant des êtres humains les laides marques sur mes bras et mes jambes semblaient brûler…

Un honteux rappel de ce que j'avais fait.

Ou de ce que je faisais toujours.

Que je fais toujours.

J-je pense que j'étais…un peu paranoïaque…

Ahaha.

Je ne pense pas « qu'un peu » soit approprié- parce que, pendant une période, j'ai vraiment eu l'impression…q-que j'allais devenir…un peu fou…

Je ne me sens même pas comme moi-même maintenant.

Pas Kagamine Len.

J'étais…

Un étranger- et ce, même pour moi.

Un enfant malade qui avait besoin d'aide.

J'ai toujours été timide, mais c'était…une peur paralysante si intense que je pouvais difficilement me traîner hors du lit le matin. Cela pesait sur moi si lourdement que j'avais l'impression que je coulais- luttant pour de l'air et les gens autour de moi (le monde était constitué de tellement de _personnes_ je n'arrivais pas à croire que je ne l'avais jamais remarqué) me ramenaient sous l'eau pour que mes poumons se remplissent d'eau salée.

Les cicatrices sur mes poignets étaient un secret- une marque de comment j'avais trahi Tei, trahi Rin, trahi moi-même- et je ne voulais pas que quelqu'un sache.

Je ne pouvais laisser personne laisser voir.

Et pourtant…

Je…

J-je pense que je _voulais_ que quelqu'un s'en rende compte.

Je pense que je voulais que quelqu'un me vois tirer inconfortablement mes manches et demander « qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » E-et si quelqu'un _**avait**_ demandé, j'aurai paniqué- je l'aurai repoussé je lui aurai dit que tout allait bien…

Je sais tout ça.

Alors pourquoi je voulais qu'ils demandent ?

M-mais…

Si quelqu'un avait su…

J-je pense que je me serai senti un peu mieux.

Pas tout seul.

Mais c'est là qu'est le dilemme, pas vrai ?

Je voulais que quelqu'un sache à quel point je me faisais mal. Après tout, un trouble partagé est un trouve à moitié soigné- m…mais il y a certains troubles dont tu n'as pas envie d'expliquer et de gêner les autres.

Parfois, partager ses secrets peut faire que les gens se retournent contre toi, te détestent- et ça…ça te fait sentir encore pire…

C'était un désir conflictuel qui me déchirait littéralement- bien plus que le rasoir contre ma chair.

Je voulais que personne ne le sache.

Je ne pouvais les laisser savoir.

J'avais peur.

Après tout, s'ils avaient trouvé les cicatrices sur mes poignets, combien de temps aurait-il fallu avant qu'ils ne trouvent mes autres secrets ? Ils auraient demandé :

-Pourquoi ? Pourquoi te fais-tu ça ?

Et j'aurai dû leur dire à propos de Tei.

A propos de Rin.

Je ne pouvais que très difficilement leur dire :

-Sans raison.

Parce qu'ils ne m'auraient pas cru et dire aux gens ce genre de secrets peut me détruire complètement…

E-et pourtant, en même temps…

Je voulais que quelqu'un sache.

Vraiment.

J-je ne pense pas que je me serais coupé si je ne l'avais pas voulu- parce que cette preuve créée de ma souffrance et de ma confusion; une confusion que je n'aurais pas pu avoir avec des mots- je n'aurais pas pu me comprendre.

Mais avec ces cicatrices, tout le monde aurait su.

Tout ce que j'avais à faire était de leur montrer.

Je voulais que quelqu'un sache…M-mais je ne savais pas à qui parler. Alors, je me suis retranché dans mon inconscient, en repoussant tous ceux qui auraient pu potentiellement m'aider- même Miku.

A-alors, mes essais pour chercher de l'aide…

Etaient contre-productifs, je suppose.

Ca a simplement rendu les choses encore plus pires qu'elles ne l'étaient déjà.

J-je…

Je suis très doué à ça. C'est probablement mon seul talent.

Hahahaha…

C-ce n'est pas vraiment drôle.

Pas du tout.

M-mais ça fait du bien de rire de ça.

Après la mort de Tei, les gens disaient que « j'avais commencé à changer ». Ils disaient que j'étais plus doux, plus retiré- _encore plus que d'habitude_. Je pense que Rin a dit, à un moment :

-Bon sang, Len ! Si tu deviens encore plus silencieux je vais devoir te secouer jusqu'à ce que tu arrêtes d'être aussi entêté et que tu renonces à cette inexistence !

Je souriais simplement et je disais à Rin qu'elle était idiote.

-Ce n'est pas comme si j'allais mourir.

Rin m'a regardé d'une drôle de façon- et pas un regard amusant, « drôle ». Elle tenait une orange dans sa main, les doigts tâchés d'un jus jaune poisseux, et elle allait détacher un morceau pour l'enfourner délicatement dans sa bouche…

Quand elle s'est arrêtée.

Elle s'est arrêtée, s'est tournée, et m'a _regardé_- je veux dire, elle m'a vraiment _regardé_.

-Je n'ai jamais dit que tu allais mourir, elle a dit.

Alors j'ai dit- en forçant un autre sourire- que j'étais juste en train d'exagérer.

Rin a dit, ce morceau d'orange encore posé sur ses lèvres, l'autre main serrant l'orange si fort que le jus coulait de ses bouts de doigts, que généralement je n'exagérais jamais.

-C'est mon boulot, de faire ça.

J'ai juste haussé les épaules.

Ma réponse était probablement insatisfaisante, mais ça l'a calmée.

Mais, alors que le regard marin de Rin continuait à me détailler, j'ai eu l'impression que ces coupures zigzaguant sur ma peau- cachées par mes manches- commençaient à…faire mal, presque.

Soudainement, ces cicatrices me semblaient visibles. Même si Rin ne pouvait pas les voir, j'étais sûr qu'elle les voyait.

Comment aurait-elle pu savoir.

J'étais paranoïaque encore, évidemment. C'était un sentiment familier qui pesait sur moi- qui me suivait partout même dans mes rêves.

J'ai toujours nettoyé la salle de bains après l'avoir utilisée- et j'étais très méticuleux. Je me coupais toujours dans la baignoire assis sous la douche, laissant les gouttes d'eau trop chaude ou trop froide (parce que notre douche était cassée depuis un moment et on ne l'avait pas faite réparer) laver mon sang en petites rivières de rouge clair, presque rose.

La partie la plus pire était quand le tuyau d'évacuation se bouchait de morceaux de chair- certains étaient trop gros pour pouvoir partir par le trou un rappel de ce que j'avais fait…Et je devais attraper ces bouts de peau, pièce par pièce, avec des doigts tremblants, et les jeter consciencieusement dans un sac…

C'était la mauvaise partie…

M-mais…

Personne n'avait à savoir.

C'était plus facile comme ça.

Même si je voulais qu'ils sachent.

J'ai vraiment voulu…

-Len, Miku me disait, (elle me disait cela fréquemment, même depuis la mort de Tei) les yeux inquiets, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Pourquoi es-tu si distant ? E-est-ce que ça va ?

Et je lui souriais- je me forçais à sourire, même si Miku _me faisait peur_ maintenant et ses yeux semblaient vitreux comme ceux de n'importe qui.

Presque morts.

Comme ceux de Tei dans mes rêves des mouches bourdonnant dans ses yeux qui ne clignaient jamais, certaines d'entre elles vibrant dans sa bouche perpétuellement ouverte.

Encore un douloureux rappel.

C'est ce qui arrive quand tu laisses les gens te faire confiance.

Tu va seulement les décevoir.

Les tuer.

_Et ils te font confiance. _

-Je vais bien, je lui disais.

Miku essayait de me contredire :

-M-mais…

Mais elle n'était jamais la personne la plus combattive ni la plus argumentative, et elle se serait sentie coupable si elle me poussait trop loin. Alors, après plusieurs secondes de défiance, elle souriait- un sourire forcé- et elle triturait ses baguettes avant de les remettre dans sa boîte à repas.*

-D'accord, Miku disait- on mangeait notre déjeuner ensemble dans un silence glacé, tandis que tout le monde dans la cantine riait et parlait en second plan. Je ne mangeais plus beaucoup les souvenirs de Tei me hantaient, et la nourriture avait le goût des cendres dans ma bouche.

-D'accord…Tu vas bien, donc, Len ?

-Je vais bien.

-Bien, Miku disait ensuite- et cette partie me fait le plus mal me déchire en morceaux. Parce que tu dois me dire si il y a quelque chose…Parce qu'on est amis. On est amis, et je te fais confiance. O-oui…Je sais, ça…J-je suis idiote…Pardon…

Elle se répétait ça- comme si elle essayait de se convaincre de ce fait.

E-et…

Je pense qu'elle essayait.

Miku, vraiment, me faisait confiance. Je peux le dire rien que par le regard brumeux dans ses yeux- le même regard que Tei m'avait donné une fois, quand elle avait pensé qu'elle pouvait se tourner vers moi pour de l'aide.

La confiance.

C-c'est…

Une émotion stupide.

Tu dois le savoir maintenant- je le sais- que je ne peux plus faire « confiance » à personne. T-tu ne me fais même pas confiance, toi…J-je veux dire, je pense que je t'ai déjà montré que je n'étais pas la personne la plus fiable et équilibrée e-et quand Tei est devenue trop proche de moi…

E-elle aurait aussi bien pu ouvrir sa propre cage thoracique avec ses doigts- ses os éclatés, ses ongles déchirés et le sang coulant tout autour de sa poitrine.

Elle aurait pu aussi m'inviter à briser son cœur exposé avec mes propres mains.

Parce que c'est ce que j'ai fait- et je suis censé être une bonne personne.

Miku me faisait confiance.

Elle croyait en moi.

Mais c'est une émotion stupide- et j'ai toujours pensé que Miku était naïve elle croyait toujours à ces contes de fées avec des fins heureuses et me forçait à regarder avec elle des vieux films de Disney, enroulés dans sa couette tandis que nous mangions de la glace à la fraise.

Elle croyait toujours que les êtres humains pouvaient se racheter- et que nous n'étions pas tous égoïstes.

Peut-être…

J-je ne sais pas.

Miku est la personne la plus gentille que j'ai rencontrée- et je l'aime je l'aime vraiment.

Mais elle est…un peu obtuse, je suppose ou peut-être qu'elle essayait d'oublier à quel point les êtres humains peuvent être cruels en essayant de se créer un monde fantastique autour d'elle. Peut-être que c'était pour ça qu'elle attachait toujours ses cheveux en deux longues et enfantines couettes, même au lycée- parce qu'elle voulait encore être un enfant…

Elle voulait rester heureuse.

Et elle voulait me faire confiance.

Mais, en dépit de mon amour pour Miku, à ce moment, quand elle a dit :

-Je te fais confiance.

J-je…

Ca va sonner horrible- m-mais je l'ai détestée.

Je l'ai vraiment détestée.

Elle était trop aimante, trop confiante en moi, et pourquoi elle « aimerait » quelqu'un comme moi ? J-je suis seulement un être humain- je vais seulement la décevoir et j'ai ressenti quelque chose d'épouvantable exactement comme lors de l'histoire avec Tei.

J'avais l'impression que Miku m'invitait à lui faire du mal.

M'invitait à trahir sa confiance.

M'invitait à ce que je me transforme en monstre.

M'invitait à ce que je me transforme en monstre simplement pour _être humain_.

J-je…

J-je déteste qu'on me fasse confiance…

C'est trop de responsabilité et c'est inévitable que je vais seulement briser leur confiance encore et encore et encore et encore parce que je suis…

Je suis inutile.

Au cas où tu n'avais pas remarqué.

Je trahis les expectations des gens et je brise leurs cœurs- et quand Miku a dit « je te fais confiance » elle aurait dû dire « s'il te plaît, fais-moi du mal ». Elle aurait dû m'inviter à découper un trou dans sa poitrine et à prendre son cœur entre mes doigts et de serrer et serrer, jusqu'à ce qu'il **brûle**.

J'ai fait ça à Tei.

Pourquoi ne l'aurai-je pas fait à Miku, aussi ?

Il n'y avait rien pour arrêter.

Pas que je sois intrinsèquement cruel ou sadique- m-mais parce que je suis faible, et lâche, et si confus, je ne savais pas si je devais ouvrir mon cœur aux autres gens (pour le voir se faire déchirer par des épines et des ronces) ou l'enfermer et me condamner à fêter ma propre misère.

M-mais Miku…

Oh mon Dieu…

Miku était…

Seulement la pointe de l'iceberg…

Parce que quelque chose de pire est arrivé après…

Q-quelque chose de bien pire…

* * *

*Panier-repas : ou boîte-repas, communément appelée « _bentô_ ». Les collèges, lycées et universités n'ayant pas de cantine propre, les étudiants amènent eux-mêmes leur repas. En général, un bentô est froid, mais les Japonais ont tellement l'habitude d'en manger, que désormais, un système ingénieux de cuisson au soufre est intégré sous certaines boîtes-repas. Il suffit de tirer une languette. On les achète à la gare, ou au supermarché ouvert 24/7, le _conbini_.

* * *

**A/N : **Encore de sombres babillages XD; Ce chapitre est plus pour remplir le vide, avant que les choses sérieuses se calment un peu :S Le prochain chapitre sera **plus léger**, je promets.

J'pense que l'OST de ce chapitre est "Potato Head in Wonderland" et "The hedgehog's love" que j'ai écouté en boucle durant toute son écriture.

**~renahhchen xoxo**

* * *

**T/N : **Deux update en un jour ! Deux ! Vous vous rendez compte ? Mon cerveau tourne à plein régime ! :DD Et pas pour les bonnes choses, en plus x) Normalement demain je passe mon oral d'Histoire des Arts... Je suis un peu censée réviser ._.'''

Je me fais l'intégrale du CD de Deco*27 et de Yuyoyuppe, soit les screamo/hard rock de Megurine Luka et de Kagamine Rin. Juste pour anecdoter (je sais même pas si ce mot existe, lol) mon oreille droite ne marche plus depuis deux semaines. La solution pour oreilles arrache, et en plus de ça, elle ne marche pas ! Dire qu'elle m'a couté cher, j'ai plus keud ! Faudra que j'aille chez l'ORL ._.

Et puis, merci encore à Nemeseia et Sarabeka. C'est dur, et je comprends votre réaction... Enfin, c'est quand même bizarre d'arriver à faire perdre ses mots à Sarabeka, d'autant que c'est moi d'ordinaire qui suis bouche bée quand je la lis ! XD

**~Paru-ch4n**


	7. Love is not hideable

**For a Sick Boy**

Chapitre sept :

_'Love is not hideable'_

* * *

Tout a commencé avec Miku. Quand elle m'a parlé au déjeuner, en me demandant si j'allais bien- me disant qu'elle me faisait « confiance » (une chose vraiment stupide à dire)- elle a poussé le premier domino de la chaîne.

J-je suis désolé si je sonne trop mélodramatique. Je déteste ça.

Eh bien…

Peut-être « détester » est un mot trop fort. Le mélodrame peut être amusant à petites doses- même divertissant. Ces stupides shows télévisés avec des intrigues compliquées et ces stupides livres de romance que Miku aime lire; ils sont tous remplis de mélodrame et mal construits, mais je ne les **déteste** pas. Je suis étonné du fait que quelqu'un puisse vraiment aimer cela, mais je ne les **déteste** pas.

En fait, ils peuvent même être attachants.

Stupides, mais amusants.

Avec modération.

Laisse-moi reformuler ma précédente déclaration.

Je déteste le mélodrame s'il arrive dans _ma_ vie.

J'ai toujours été une personne silencieuse- un peu trop timide, un peu maladroit- et je n'aime pas vraiment parler aux autres gens. C'est pas grave de rire à ces mauvaises intrigues dans les soaps opéras que Miku regardaient presque religieusement- mais quand tout autour de toi s'écrase _dans la vraie vie_, tu ne peux pas en rire.

Tu ne peux pas hausser les épaules.

Spécialement quand tu es une personne comme moi.

Je n'étais pas « construit » pour vivre avec le drame.

Je…

Je ne peux pas le supporter.

_**Pour de vrai.**_

Je l'ai admis.

Je ne peux pas.

T'es content, maintenant ?

Je connais mes faiblesses, et je connais mes limites, et je ne vais pas m'asseoir là et sourire et te nourrir d'un paquet de mensonges. Ca ne servirait à rien d'embellir ma personnalité, ou de me décrire plus fort que je ne le suis vraiment.

Tu as déjà vu les cicatrices.

Tu as déjà entendu mes pensées confuses.

Tu me connais mieux que personne; pas les petites et inintéressantes choses comme ma couleur favorite (c'est le jaune, au fait) ou mon parfum préféré de glace (évidemment la banane- il n'y a aucun autre choix).

Mais tu me connais…

_Moi._

Tu connais toutes les pensées qui ont naquit à l'intérieur de ma tête- et peut-être, toi (un étranger complet avec un gentil sourire) tu me connais mieux que Miku.

Et Miku a été ma meilleure amie durant presque toute ma vie.

Tu dois peut-être même me connaître mieux que Rin- et elle a été ma sœur pendant _**toute**_ ma vie. Rin peut dire ma couleur préférée et mon parfum de glace favori dans son sommeil.

Mais je devine que ces choses ne sont pas vraiment importantes quand tu dois comprendre la vraie personne, au plus profond d'elle-même.

Ces choses…ne comptent pas.

Pas vraiment.

Toi, d'un autre côté, sait ce que je fais pour combattre le stress, les désastres, pour combattre le soap opéra digne d'être qualifié de « mélodramatique » autour de moi et…

Et je sais que je fais face pas extrêmement bien.

J-je ne fais pas face du tout.

P-pas moi.

Je ne suis pas fort comme Rin.

Je suis fragile.

Pathétique.

_Inutile._

Je veux sortir de ma propre vie. J'en ai assez de tout ça !

Est-ce que quelqu'un peut prendre ma place ?

S'il-vous plaît ?

O-ouais, je sais, je sais.

Il n'y a pas de carte « sortez de prison gratuitement » dans la vraie vie- et je vais simplement essayer de survivre.

M-mais…

J-je ne t'ai même pas raconté- je n'ai même pas touché le sujet- la pire partie, le pire évènement qui est arrivé dans ma vie.

Mais je t'ai raconté comment cela à commencé.

Le gentil, amical « je te fais confiance » de Miku était l'étincelle qui a embrasé le foyer et qui a envoyé tout au loin- _tout_- pour le brûler.

S-si c'était arrivé à la télé- si ma vie était un soap opéra de merde- j'aurais ri de tout cela, à quel point c'était ridicule. J'aurais souri narquoisement avec Rin (elle déteste tout ça, également, cette poubelle émotionnelle qui se fait passer pour « divertissante »), et j'aurai qualifié mon personnage de « faible ».

_**Stupide.**_

C'est plus facile de rire des choses quand elles ne t'arrivent pas à toi.

C'est pourquoi Tei a été harcelée poussée et poussée et poussée jusqu'à ce qu'elle se jette sur la route.

C'est facile de rire des gens qui ne sont pas toi et c'est facile de se moquer de ceux qui ont des problèmes que tu n'as pas- et c'est bien beau de ricaner aux gens bouleversés par leurs problèmes, simplement parce que _leur_ vie est _pire_ que la tienne.

C'est probablement pourquoi les soaps opéras sont si populaires.

Ce sont des shows de sadiques, pour la plupart- complètement irréalistes; mais ça fait de bien de savoir qu'un traumatisme comme il y en a dedans ne va pas t'affecter _toi_.

Ça fait de bien de savoir que quelqu'un est moins bien loti que toi.

C'est…réconfortant.

Aussi réconfortant que de faire glisser une lame sur ton poignet et de voir de l'eau rouge éclabousser la baignoire.

Plic plic plic.

Le sang fait de jolis dessins quand il s'écoule de par le trou.

M-mais…

Mais ma vie n'était pas un soap opéra.

C'était réel.

Et…

Ça arrivait à moi.

Et ça…

Ce n'était pas drôle.

Pas du tout.

P-peut-être que ça a commencé avec Miku me demandant, d'une voix amicale, si j'allais bien.

Ou peut-être que ça a commencé il y a très, très longtemps avant ça.

Peut-être que ça a commencé quand j'ai pris la lame du rasoir pour la première fois et que j'ai laissé ma peau goûter le métal.

Peut-être que ça a commencé quand je n'ai pas aidé Tei, même si j'aurais pu- même si j'aurais dû- et j'ai probablement été celui qui l'a poussée en dessous de la voiture.

Peut-être que ça a commencé que je me suis réveillé pour la première fois avec les draps poisseux et le cœur qui battait la chamade, les pensées orientées vers Rin dans ma tête- des pensées orientées vers ma sœur qui criait sous le poids de mon corps.

Peut-être que ça a commencé quand j'ai embrassé Miku dans la bibliothèque ce jour-là, assis dans notre propre petit coin sécurisé entre des étagères et des devoirs de maths, et que nous avions partagé un secret.

Peut-être que ça a commencé au moment où je suis né.

Je suis en train de naufrager lentement depuis seize ans.

Et ensuite les vagues ont recouvertes ma tête.

Mes poumons remplis d'eau.

Et j'ai commencé à couler.

* * *

Quand Miku m'a demandé si j'allais « bien », ma paranoïa a commencé à augmenter. Impossible, je sais, quand on considère à quel point c'était élevé, mais…

Eh bien…

A ce moment, j'étais un peu plus qu'un désordre de cicatrices et de secrets, et j'essayais désespérément de le cacher à tout le monde. J'étais à peine une personne- juste un désordre. Un gâchis total. Et tandis que je voulais que quelqu'un m'aide- je voulais que quelqu'un enroule ses bras autour de moi et qu'il me dise que tout allait bien (qu'il me dise un paquet de mensonges, j'étais assez désespéré pour avaler, mais _assez cynique_ pour vomir ces mots)- je voulais garder les gens loin de moi.

Même Miku.

Je ne pense pas que j'étais un « humain » là- pas vraiment. J'étais juste un navire échoué, un paquet de chair, qui portait la culpabilité derrière comme une chaîne de métal- et c'était ça. Je ne…pensais pas très clairement.

Du tout.

Je pouvais seulement « penser »- vraiment penser- quand je pressais la lame contre ma chair et que je laissais toute ma confusion se déverser hors de mon corps dans des courants rouges rouges rouges.

Je ne voulais pas que Miku découvre mon secret- et elle semblait dangereusement proche de lui. Evidemment, j'agissais étrangement, si Miku me demandait si j'allais « bien »- alors je me suis raisonné à avoir un comportement « normal » (peu importe ce que normal était). Je me suis conditionné à sourire en réponse aux mots de Miku- et je me suis même entraîné pendant une semaine devant le miroir de ma chambre, à rendre ces sourires réels. J'ai commencé à parler à Miku plus après cela- sans jamais lui raconter mes vrais problèmes, sans jamais discuter de ces choses mais parler juste assez a fait croire à Miku que j'allais bien après tout, et mon ancienne nature était simplement un signal d'alerte; une petite perturbation dans mon ennuyeuse vie.

J'ai même réussi à m'arrêter de frissonner quand Miku posait ses doigts sur mon bras- frottant les cicatrices que je savais toujours présentes. Je résistais à l'envie de tirer mes manches à chaque seconde, et j'ai essayé de pousser toute la culpabilité et l'inquiétude et la confusion à l'arrière de mon esprit.

Je continuais à sourire.

Sourire, sourire, sourire.

Je pouvais toujours purger ces déplaisants, sentiments non nécessaires que j'essayais d'oublier- que je voulais si désespérément oublier- de ma conscience un peu plus tard. Je pouvais tout oublier; ma souffrance avec la douleur.

La douleur marchait toujours.

Je pense…

Je me sens horrible de dire ça- de même y penser- mais je pense…

Je pense que j'utilisais Miku.

J'utilisais son amitié.

J'ai commencé à passer plus et plus et plus de temps avec Miku comme ça les gens pouvaient voir que j'avais des amis. Comme ça les gens pouvaient penser que j'étais « normal ».

Alors personne ne saurait à propos des cicatrices sur mes poignets, ou les cafards qui me bouffaient le cerveau; mes sentiments malades envers Rin et mon implication dans l'histoire qui a (indirectement) conduite Sukone Tei à la mort.

Ce n'est pas comme si je n'aimais pas être avec Miku, ne te méprends pas. Evidemment que j'aimais être avec elle. Elle est ma meilleure amie. Elle l'a été pendant un long, long moment. D-dans ma façon bizarre de penser, je l'aimais. Je ne lui faisais pas confiance (haha, bien sûr que non)- mais je m'inquiétais pour elle. Mais quand nous sommes entrés au lycée, nous avons commencé à nous séparer l'un de l'autre classes différentes, la masse de travail augmentée et Miku faisait partie de la chorale de l'école, aussi…

Ce n'est pas que je détestais Miku.

C'est juste…que je n'avais pas beaucoup de temps pour la voir.

Mais après que Miku ait commencé à s'inquiéter pour moi, j'ai commencé à passer presque tout mon temps avec elle; planant autour d'elle comme un oiseau. Je gardais mon sourire en place, mes doigts loin des manches de ma chemise, et je prétendais être heureux.

Je prétendais qu'il n'y avait rien.

J'étais normal.

J'étais normal j'étais normal j'étais vraiment normal j'étais-

Et je pense que je me suis même convaincu moi-même de ça, pendant un moment.

Je pouvais prétendre que tout allait bien quand j'étais avec Miku.

Mais quand j'étais à la maison…

P-pas vraiment.

C'était trop difficile.

Soit j'aidais Rin avec ses devoirs de maths et je regardais son T-Shirt se soulever tandis qu'elle levait les bras en l'air, ou regardais un mauvais talk-show à la télé sans vraiment le regarder, ou couché dans mon lit tandis que des visions cauchemardesques dansaient dans ma tête, je ne pouvais pas faire semblant, et je ne pouvais pas oublier.

Les yeux carmin de Tei hantaient mon sommeil.

Les joyeux sourires de Rin, pleins de vie, me hantaient du petit-déjeuner au soir, et quand j'étais dans le salon, et quand nous faisions nos devoirs ensemble.

Je n'étais pas normal.

J'étais…

J'étais malade.

Tordu.

Je pouvais seulement jouer et faire croire que j'étais normal quand j'étais avec Miku.

Quand Miku n'étais pas avec moi, je n'arrivais plus à sourire, je ne pouvais continuer à mentir- c'était bien trop de travail.

Je savais que je me mentais.

Et je savais que j'utilisais Miku.

Je fuyais mes problèmes en prétendant qu'ils n'existaient pas- puis je retournais à la maison, je m'enfermais dans la salle de bains, et je m'asseyais sur mes genoux tremblants, et je savais que je ne pouvais continuer à prétendre qu'il n'y avait pas de problèmes.

Je savais qu'en repoussant mes problèmes loin de mon esprit, ils s'aggravaient, ils devenaient plus intenses, plus nombreux que quand je devais sérieusement m'asseoir et y réfléchir.

Fuir n'aidait pas.

Sourire n'aidait pas.

Je ne pouvais m'en échapper à la maison.

Je ne pouvais m'en échapper dans mes rêves.

Je ne pouvais échapper à mon propre esprit.

Je ne pouvais m'échapper- je ne pouvais pas le laisser- et parfois mes doigts agrippaient les côtés de ma tête, tiraient et tordaient mes cheveux, comme pour arracher mon squelette hors de mon corps.

Je pense que j'essayais de m'échapper.

J'essayais d'être quelqu'un d'autre.

Je ne pouvais supporter d'être Kagamine Len.

Est-ce quelqu'un- n'importe qui- pourrait prendre ma place ?

S'il-vous-plaît ?

Est-ce que quelqu'un…

…Peut venir m'aider ?

Je n'arrivais plus

à sourire

maintenant

ça faisait mal

ça faisait trop mal.

* * *

La pichenette qui a fait tomber le premier domino était la question de Miku.

-Est-ce que ça va ?

Et puis :

-Je te fais confiance.

(Très bien tu me fais confiance, c'est bon à savoir- c'est bon de savoir que tu es tellement désespérée d'attendre que je te fasse du mal. Ne me donne pas tant de responsabilités je suis seulement un humain et je vais te faire du mal ne me fais pas autant confiance je ne veux pas te faire du mal à toi aussi je ne veux pas je ne veux pas alors je vais continuer à sourire et peut-être tu vas me croire lorsque je vais te dire je vais bien d'accord ? Tu devrais mieux me donner ton cœur dans mes mains et me demander de l'ECRASER comment peux-tu être aussi stupide est-ce que tu VEUX que je te détruise en morceaux ? Non ? Je ne pense pas que tu le veuilles.)

Et le second, troisième, quatrième, cinquième domino sont tombés à cause de Miku, aussi.

Miku, et une fille que je n'avais jamais rencontré avant- mais Miku avait été désespérée de me la faire connaître.

Son nom était Megurine Luka.

Connais-tu Luka ?

…Hmn ?

Non ?

Quelle surprise !

Tu connais Neru et Tei, mais tu ne connais pas Luka…

H-hé, pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? Est-ce que j'ai dit quelque chose de drôle ?

Je n'ai…rien fait…pas vrai ?

Pas vrai…?

T-tu dis que ce n'est pas important ?

D-d'accord ?

Je suis sûr que je n'ai rien fait d'étrange, mais…J-je veux dire, je sais que je _suis_ étrange, mais-

L-laisse moi te parler de Megurine Luka, donc.

Non- en fait…

Je vais te raconter l'histoire. Comment je l'ai rencontrée, je veux dire. Ce n'est pas des dramatiques niveaux de soap opéra, et Luka n'était pas une princesse que j'ai sauvée d'une tour ou quelque chose de ce genre- pas du tout.

Et, aux dernières nouvelles, Luka est toujours vivante.

Alors c'est bon.

Au moins je n'ai pas _foutu_ sa vie en l'air.

Ahahaha…

O-ouais, ce n'est pas vraiment drôle.

Je suis désolé.

C'était de mauvais goût- et auto dérisoire. De l'humour noir.

Je ne tue pas tout ce que je touche, n'ait pas l'air si effrayé.

Jusque la plupart des choses.

Heh.

Quoi qu'il en soit.

J-je vais peut-être être un peu méchant si je parle franchement de Luka, si tu ne sais pas qui elle est. Ce n'est pas comme si elle avait une anomalie ou qu'elle était horrible, bien sûr- elle est même très jolie et sympathique- mais j'ai peur de bouleverser Miku. E-elle m'a fait confiance (encore ce mot. Je le déteste. Vraiment, je le hais, comment peux-tu faire confiance à quelqu'un quand tu ne te fais pas confiance ?) pour que je ne le dise à personne. C'était un secret.

M-mais je suppose que ce n'est pas grave.

Je ne pense pas que tu vas en parler à quelqu'un. Après tout, cette conversation est « confidentielle » pas vrai ?

Très bien.

Miku m'a invité à sortir avec elle un dimanche matin. Elle disait qu'elle voulait me présenter un ami- une personne très importante, selon ses mots. Je la taquinais, en lui demandait à quel point cette personne était « importante ». Quoi, était-il de la royauté ou un fils de président ? Est-ce que je devais m'incliner bas lorsque je le rencontrerais ? A cela, Miku était très troublée, et son visage est devenu _rouge_, et elle m'a hurlé que cette personne était :

-Importante pour **moi**, d'accord ?

Miku est vraiment adorable quand elle s'énerve. Ses yeux deviennent si gros, comme ceux d'un personnage de dessin animé, et sa lèvre inférieure commence à trembler et parfois- et elle faisait ça à ce moment- elle commence à enrouler une mèche de ses cheveux cyans autour de son doigt.

C'est toujours très amusant de pousser Miku à bout, juste pour voir à quel point elle peut devenir rouge et comment ses cheveux finissent par s'onduler après son petit manège.

Ahaha- je sais, je sais, je suis cruel.

Pardon.

C'était un bref moment de bonheur dans ma vie si morne- et je savais pourquoi.

J-j'ai peut-être « utilisé » Miku, ainsi je pouvais _apparaître_ normal- comme ça Rin n'aurait pas à me questionner pourquoi j'étais soudainement devenu si antisocial, et elle n'aurait pas à trouver les cicatrices… Elle n'aurait pas à ouvrir la litanie de secrets que je cachais des yeux inquisiteurs et des yeux discrétionnaires… Mais, même si j' « utilisais » Miku, j'avais besoin de sa compagnie également.

Je dis la vérité.

Crois ce que tu veux, mais je ne mens pas.

Jusqu'à présent je ne t'ai pas menti, hein ?

Non.

Très bien.

J'ai commencé à taquiner Miku encore un peu plus- en lui demandant pourquoi, exactement, cette personne était « importante ». Est-ce que c'était son « amoureuuuux ? » Le visage de Miku a pris une jolie coloration rubis- on aurait dit que toute sa tête était en feu. Elle a glapi et m'a tapé- très fort- et j'ai dû rire et m'excuser.

-Vraiment, Len, a dit Miku en fronçant les sourcils, tu es méchant. On dirait Rin.

-Pas vraiment, j'ai dit, lui ébouriffant ses cheveux turquoise. Je ne sais pas aussi mauvais qu'elle. Ne m'en veux pas, hein- c'est juste que j'aime te voir embarrassée.

-C-comme si ça m'arrangeait !

Du coup Miku nous avait arrangé une petite sortie- surtout du shopping. C'était un passe-temps de filles, et je voulais m'éloigner le plus possible des choses « pour filles », puisque j'ai une…urgh…silhouette féminine moi-même.

Je sais- je ne suis pas exactement ce qu'on pourrait qualifier de quintessence virile. Je suis plutôt un nabot efflanqué- la même taille et la même carrure que Rin. Cette dernière me traînait dans les centres commerciaux avec ses amies, et le « shopping » était synonyme de « torture ». Rin faisait fréquemment des blagues à mon propos, du genre :

-Oh ! Cette robe t'irait troooop bien, Len, ça mettrait tes jambes en valeur !

Et je devenais tout rouge et gigotais comme un poisson qui est hors de l'eau.

Ouais…

Je n'ai pas de super-souvenirs du shopping.

En revanche, ça ne me dérangeait pas tant de le faire avec Miku. Elle ne me taquinait pas autant que Rin- même ça ne l'empêchait pas de faire des commentaires à l'occasion, mais toujours avec ce grand sourire qui rendait impossible le fait que je la déteste pour ça, peu importe ce qui sortait de sa bouche. Je voulais surtout sortir de la maison.

Je…

Je n'aimais vraiment pas être à la maison.

Quand j'étais seul, je pensais, sans interruption, à propos de…choses.

Tu sais.

Tei.

Et Rin.

Et parfois, Neru, juste un peu.

Penser n'était pas bon pour ma santé, parce que ça me déprimait. Mon sourire, bien glué à mon visage avec de la colle forte, commençait alors à se briser en morceaux comme du verre- et mes cicatrices entrecroisées contre ma peau commençaient à m'irriter, comme si mes vaisseaux sanguins étaient bouchés par des centaines d'asticots ballonnés. Et chaque ver était un secret; chaque cicatrice était honteuse- et parfois, je m'asseyais dans la baignoire, remontais mes manches, et je m'écorchais les bras- grattais les croûtes jusqu'à ce qu'elles s'ouvrent à nouveau et que les cicatrices saignent.

Et encore.

Et encore.

C'était encore pire quand Rin était à la maison également- parce que je ne pouvais même pas me faire confiance- et à chaque fois qu'elle se tournait pour me regarder, je sentais la culpabilité m'étouffer qui écrasait mon cœur entre des doigts glacés jusqu'à ce que mon cœur soit froid.

C'était mieux avec Miku.

Je pouvais être heureux avec Miku.

Quand je rencontrais Miku à la gare, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de sourire quand je la voyais. Mes sourires devenaient de moins en moins faux à côté de Miku- jusqu'au point qu'ils étaient _réels_.

Pas des masques, mais la vérité.

Miku était vraiment _très bien_ habillée- et je me rappelle avoir pensé que c'était étrange. Miku était toujours jolie; elle aurait très bien pu mettre un sac à patates, les cheveux emmêlés et sans maquillage qu'elle serait encore jolie (euh…en fait, j'en sais rien, mais, tu as compris, quoi). En tout cas, elle était bien _trop bien_ habillée, pour une simple sortie entre amis, ou juste pour faire du shopping. Elle portait une robe blanche avec des manches bouffantes et c'était trop…_fashion _pour simplement ça, d'autant plus que son maquillage était différent (glamour ?)

-Tu es très jolie, je lui avais dit, en lui tirant une de ses longues couettes. J'ai l'impression d'être miteux à côté de toi.

Miku avait fait la moue, en gonflant ses joues comme un poisson-lune et en tentant de se recoiffer d'un air irrité- et je me suis moqué d'elle.

Rapidement, elle a commencé à rire, aussi- même si ce n'était pas très drôle. Miku me fait toujours rire. On s'amusait, je pense. Amis.

C'était bien, d'avoir un ami…

-Eh bien, pourquoi cette jolie robe ? j'ai demandé, en marchant à côté d'elle tout en détaillant ses vêtements. Tu ne t'habilles jamais comme ça normalement, quand on sort tous les deux !

Miku est devenue très troublée et elle a commencé à tirer les pans de son haut, en disant :

-J-je voulais juste un peu de changement…

Haha. Ouais.

Je ne sais pas si tu sais- probablement pas- mais Miku est aussi transparente que du polyéthylène.

Elle ne peut pas dire un mensonge.

_Impossible._

Je pense que sa langue tomberait par terre si elle essayait.

Miku bafouillait qu'elle n'était pas « bien habillée » (oh, le mensonge) et que ce n'était sûrement pas pour moi (ça, c'était vrai, par contre) e-et de toute façon, je l'embarrassais, alors je devais sérieusement penser à la fermer maintenant et-

-Tu as un petit ami, j'ai dit, coupant court aux gazouillements hystériques de Miku.

Ses yeux se sont écarquillés. On aurait dit qu'ils allaient sortir de leurs orbites- et j'ai commencé à rire quand j'ai vu son expression scandalisée sur son visage.

-C'est ça, l' « importante » personne que tu veux me faire rencontrer ? _Ton petit copain !_ C'est pourquoi tu t'es si bien habillée ! ai-je dit.

Puis, j'ai souri- j'avais le sentiment d'avoir résolu un complexe et mystérieux meurtre (alors qu'en fait, tout ce que j'avais fait, c'était de rendre son visage de la même couleur qu'une fraise- ce qui est quand même extraordinaire, et j'en suis très fier).

-Comment est mon raisonnement, Watson ?

-J-je ne m'appelle pas Watson, a dit Miku- le ton de sa voix encore indigné. E-et ce n'est pas…pas vraiment un…petit ami…Aeheheheh…

-Je ne peux pas te laisser sortir avec un GARCON, Miku ! T'es si pure et si innocente ! J'me dois de défendre ton honneur ! Si un autre garçon que moi pose ses mains sur toi, je vais… déchaîner ma colère sur lui ! Je vais lui foutre un pain ! ai-je crié en imitant un boxeur.

En fait, je ne me rappelle pas exactement ce que j'ai dit, mais en tout cas, ça ressemblait à ça. J'ai probablement l'air d'un père trop protecteur.

Ou un mec bizarre.

C'est drôle de taquiner Miku. Son visage devient tout rouge, et elle oublie complètement comment parler. C'est incroyable, vraiment. Tu devrais essayer.

Non merci ?

Ahaha.

Je suppose que tu n'es pas aussi joyeusement sadique que moi.

Ha.

Blâme donc Rin pour ma cruauté. C'est entièrement sa faute.

En tout cas, tandis que Miku couinait :

-C-ce n'est même pas… !

Nos enfantillages furent interrompus par l'arrivée de la « mystérieuse personne X » tant attendue (environ cinq minutes).

Le petit ami de Miku.

Du moins…

_C'aurait dû_ être le petit ami de Miku.

Mais ça ne l'était pas.

Ce n'était pas du tout un garçon.

Les seins m'en avaient donné l'idée- et ils sont plutôt difficiles à ne pas remarquer.

La fille qui courait vers nous était plutôt grande- bien plus grande que moi. D'environ une tête. P-pas que ce soit difficile d'être plus grand que moi. Je veux dire, je suis assez petit- au cas où tu n'aurais pas remarqué. C'était quelque chose que Rin et Miku aimaient utiliser pour m'embêter…

Ahaha. Je n'ai pas du tout de ressentiments à leurs égards. Pas du tout !

A chaque fois que Rin se moquait de ma taille, je mélangeais de l'eau de la cuvette des toilettes avec son jus d'orange, alors…

H-hein ?

Non, je plaisantais seulement- ne me prends pas au sérieux.

Je ne ferais jamais quelque chose comme ça !

…Bien sûr que non.

Evidemment, ça ne m'aidait pas que la fille portait des talons hauts- et ses talons faisaient des clac clac clac alors qu'elle courait gracieusement vers nous dans la rue.

Je pense qu'il devrait y avoir une loi sur les grandes filles qui portent des talons hauts. C'est injuste. Si tu es déjà grande, pourquoi en as-tu besoin ? Pour rendre les gens inférieurs ? Surtout les petits gars.

C'est pas cool.

_Sérieusement._

Elle avait de longs cheveux roses (une couleur inhabituelle) et, même si je ne pouvais pas le voir à ce moment-là- mais Miku me l'a dit plus tard, en parlant avec animation comme elle le fait toujours lorsqu'elle parle de films de romance ou des acteurs ou des chanteurs- elle avait les yeux bleus.

-Comme des saphirs ! s'était écriée Miku- si fort qu'il aurait fallu quinze points d'exclamation pour orthographier correctement son expression.

Son nom était Megurine Luka.

Sans effort une très jolie fille. Ou peut-être aurais-je dû dire « femme », étant donné à quel point sa silhouette possédait de courbes. Elle était le complet opposé de Miku. Celle-ci était aussi plate qu'une planche à pain, et elle n'avait pas mûri depuis la crèche (excepté sa taille, bien sûr). Je taquinais Miku à propos de beaucoup de choses, mais jamais à propos de son corps- même si Miku faisait des remarques sur le mien. Les filles peuvent être très susceptibles sur ce genre de choses.

Ce n'était pas le « petit ami » de Miku, donc.

Mais…

Eh bien.

Je ne suis pas une personne particulièrement obtuse. Du moins, j'aime penser que je ne le suis pas. Mon bulletin de notes est une preuve suffisante que je ne suis pas un idiot complet.

Et j'ai su que Miku et Luka étaient plus que de simples amies.

Les yeux de Miku s'allument lorsqu'elle voit Luka ils brillent comme des étoiles. Son amour pour la fille aux cheveux roses était particulièrement…évident.

Mais, là encore, Miku n'a jamais été la personne la plus subtile au monde.

Son visage est devenu rouge quand elle a vu Luka, même si elle essayait de cacher ses rougissements derrière ses mèches- et quand elle m'a présenté Luka, elle l'appelait :

-C-c'est…u-umm…Mon amie…

Miku balbutiait plus que nécessairement quand elle m'a présenté son u-umm-_amie_.

Et c'est là que j'ai réalisé.

Hatsune Miku, ma meilleure amie, était amoureuse d'une autre fille.

Et je n'avais jamais vu ça venir.

Mais je suppose que j'avais pleins de signes.

Ce baiser maladroit dans la bibliothèque en était un.

Ca ne changeait pas mon opinion de Miku- bien sûr que non. Ce serait hypocrite, pas vrai ? L'hôpital qui se fout de la charité. Ou, dans mon cas, un incestueux garçon malade qui dirait de sa meilleure amie qu'elle est dégoûtante juste parce qu'elle est lesbienne.

…Ouais.

C'est plutôt dur quand on le formule ainsi, pas vrai ?

Etre amoureux d'une personne du même sexe que toi n'est rien comparé à aimer ta sœur jumelle. Quand Miku était avec Luka, son visage était plein de sourires, tout le temps. C'aurait été cruel de ma part de dire :

-Non, c'est mal.

Alors que Miku était…_ravie_ aux côtés de Luka. Je ne l'avais jamais vue si heureuse pas même quand elle était avec moi. C'était presque écœurant, pour être honnête- mais, haha, tu devrais juste m'ignorer.

J'étais juste un peu jaloux.

Un adolescent amer, jaloux et solitaire.

Peux-tu réellement me blâmer d'être si cynique ?

Je n'ai…jamais aimé voir des couples heureux.

Pas même à la télé.

Hmn.

Peut-être que c'est la raison pourquoi je ne peux supporter les films de romance ou les romans à l'eau de rose.

Jalousie.

Peut-être que c'est pour ça que j'étais à deux doigts d'ouvrir le champagne à la fin de Titanic.

Aha, j'ai regardé ce film avec Miku et Rin pour la première fois quand nous avions environ…treize ans, je pense. Miku a pleuré pendant des heures durant; assez de larmes pour faire couler un vrai navire. Moi, de l'autre côté, j'étais super content de voir ce foutu paquebot s'éclater en morceaux. Je veux dire, c'était surtout pour ça que j'ai regardé le film- et je n'aimais pas trop voir un film documentaire ruiné par des clichés et une romance dramatique.

Dans les mots de mon adorable sœur Rin :

-Ca m'emmerde ! Appelle-moi dès que tout commence à péter et que les gens se font tuer !

…Ouais, je suis une personne horrible.

Je pense que je suis plus comme Rin que je ne l'avais pensé.

Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne ou mauvaise chose, ahahah.

Titanic est probablement le seul film que Miku et moi aimons regarder ensemble. Elle aime l'aspect romantique, et j'aime l'histoire. Elle pleure à la fin, tandis que moi, j'ai envie de faire une dance du scalp. On l'aime pour de différentes raisons, mais c'est pas grave. Je pense que nous avons vu ce film treize ou quatorze fois ensemble.

…Ah, les bons souvenirs.

Whoa, je ne voulais pas me remémorer ça.

J'espère seulement que je ne t'ennuie pas.

Quoi qu'il en soit…

Ahem.

En dépit de ma jalousie initiale envers Miku et Luka, j'étais heureux pour elles. J'aimais bien Luka- vraiment (même si je devais tout de même me craquer le cou pour la regarder dans les yeux, jusqu'à ce que ça fasse mal). Après avoir fait du shopping (ce qui était surtout Miku qui se collait contre le bras de Luka, pour la traîner un peu partout, tandis que Luka soupirait et essayait de prétendre que ça la dérangeait- ce qui est complètement faux, puisqu'elle appréciait la proximité), nous sommes tous trois partis dans un petit café pour parler. Miku s'est assise à côté de Luka, bien plus près que ça ne soit nécessaire- et à chaque fois que Luka tournait la tête pour regarder Miku, le visage de cette dernière devenait tout rouge.

Luka est plutôt calme, comme moi- mais je pense qu'elle était surtout timide, même si elle souriait. Peut-être qu'elle était embarrassée à cause de Miku qui était très collante- mais elle n'a jamais repoussé Miku, ou cassé Miku. Elle riait, seulement.

Luka a un joli rire.

Et Luka semblait rire beaucoup auprès de Miku.

D'après Miku, Luka était une étudiante en art à l'université locale- elle avait environ trois ans de plus que nous. Ca m'a fait me sentir juste un petit peu mieux à propos de la taille de Luka. Miku disait qu'elle avait rencontré Luka quelques mois auparavant dans un parc. Luka dessinait quelque chose, et Miku- curieuse personne- avait essayait très- peu- subtilement de voir ce qu'elle dessinait.

C'était une fille.

Une fille avec de longs cheveux turquoise attachés en deux couettes.

-C-c'était moi ! s'est exclamée Miku- et je n'ai pu m'empêcher de sourire en voyant à quel point les deux étaient adorablement gênées.

-C-c'était embarrassant, a dit Luka, en piquant la joue de Miku avec sa paille rouge. Je ne voulais pas que tu voies, parce que j'avais l'impression d'être bizarre…C-comme un harceleur ou un truc du genre, parce que, dessiner un dessin de toi…E-et le dessin n'était même pas bien pas vraiment. Et puis- tu étais si enthousiaste après- tout le monde me fixait…

-Pardon~ J'étais juste...tellement flattée ! Personne ne m'a jamais dessinée…a dit Miku, en souriant- tout en enroulant une mèche de ses cheveux turquoise autour de son doigt.

-Eh-eh bien, tu étais...commença Luka- mais sa voix s'effaça dans le bruit.

Je dois admettre que j'étais curieux. Il y avait un large nombre de choses que l'on pouvait insérer à la suite de cette phrase.

-Tu étais la personne la plus étrange là, peut-être ?

P-pas que Miku agit « étrangement ». Elle est parfaitement normale- si l'on omet ses cheveux incroyablement longs. J'aime juste embêter Miku. C'est drôle de voir les différents tons de couleur rouge que peut prendre son visage.

Tu devrais vraiment essayer.

C'est apaisant.

-J'étais… ? J'étais… ? a demandé Miku, sa voix devenant de plus en plus impatiente, tandis qu'elle tirait légèrement la manche de Luka.

-T-tu étais…pausa la fille aux cheveux roses, en regardant ses pieds.

C'était assez déroutant.

Luka semblait une personne très confidente et sûre de soi. Je veux dire, une fille qui met des talons hauts de cette taille doit être confiante de soi- assurée qu'elle ne va pas trébucher et tomber au beau milieu de la rue.

Luka était le genre de personne qui attirait l'attention simplement en étant dans une pièce. Sa taille devait avoir un lien avec ça c'était juste colossal !

Okay…

Oui, bon, peut-être que « colossal » est exagéré.

Je suis toujours un peu amer au sujet de ma taille.

Haha.

Les plaisanteries de Rin, décidément, me suivront partout.

T-tu dis que je suis parfait comme je suis ?

Ahahaha- merci.

O-oh, quoiqu'il en soit.

Luka semblait être une personne très sûre de soi spécialement considéré son léger gilet, sa minijupe et ses talons hauts. Je sais que ce n'est pas bien de juger les gens à leurs habits, mais les habits peuvent en dire long sur leurs propriétaires. Pourquoi penses-tu que je porte de grands hauts à manches longues ?

C-ce n'est pas que je suis en train de dire que tous ceux qui portent des hauts à manches longues sont…

E-enfin, t'as compris, quoi.

Tout de même, c'était…surprenant- presque « mignon »- de voir la mature, sophistiquée et bien élevée Megurine Luka devenir toute rouge.

-T-tu…étais la plus jolie personne là…et tu as attiré mon attention…C'-c'est tout ! a finalement admis Luka- pour plier court aux demandes de Miku.

A la seconde après qu'elle ait déclaré ceci, gênée, Luka a baissé la tête pour prendre une gorgée de son thé glacé- mais c'était pour cacher son visage, je pense.

C'était…

C'était trop _mignon_.

Inattendu, mais adorable.

Miku a rigolé, et ensuite- une forme d' « amour » qui venait droit d'un film guimauve- elle a donné à Luka un rapide bisou sur la joue.

Ouais.

Elles étaient définitivement amoureuses- je peux te le dire. Si elles étaient des personnages de jeux vidéo, des petits cœurs roses volèteraient tout autour de leur tête, et les mêmes petits cœurs ponctueraient chaque phrase qui sortait de la bouche de Miku.

On aurait vraiment dit des personnages d'un film, je te jure. Je pensais que l' « amour » existait seulement dans les contes de fées- et Miku elle-même parlait de comment leur amitié **était** un conte de fée comme si elle était une héroïne qui avait été emmenée sur un cheval blanc par son véritable vrai amour.

Luka était très gênée, et occasionnellement ponctuait les mots de Miku avec :

-Euh, je pense mais…

Et :

-C-ce n'était pas comme ça…

Ou :

-Ne donne pas à ton ami une mauvaise image de moi…

Awwww. J'avais envie de tapoter Luka sur la tête (même si nous n'étions pas encore assez proches pour cela- et j'aurais probablement eu l'air terrifiant si je l'avais fait pour de vrai).

Miku est vraiment une très gentille fille, mais elle peut parler pendant des heures et _des heures_ sur des sujets qu'elle aime vraiment. Je l'ai compris au tendre âge de cinq ans, quand Miku m'a coincé dans le bac à sable pour me donner une très longue et très détaillée description de son chat, « Miaou-chan » (un nom…_inspiré_). Tu dois apprendre à fermer la bouche de Miku avant qu'elle ne te fasse saigner des oreilles. J'ai deviné que Luka n'avait pas encore appris à « fermer la bouche de Miku »- ou alors elle était trop polie pour intervenir- parce qu'elle laissait Miku parler et parler et parler et _parler_.

A la fin, j'ai laissé l'ancien moi forcer Miku à changer de sujet pour en toucher à d'autres, un peu plus neutres de comment gentille peut être Luka parfois. Cette dernière m'a donné un petit, très gentil sourire (soulagé ?) et j'ai hoché la tête- avant de lui sourire en retour.

Je pense qu'elle m'aimait bien.

Je pense.

Nous n'étions pas encore assez proches pour que je puisse lui tapoter la tête, pas comme avec Miku.

Nous étions tous trois en train de parler musique (Luka aimait beaucoup de groupes que j'aimais également) quand la sonnerie du téléphone de Luka nous a interrompus. Sa sonnerie était une surprise, également. Elle parlait avec excitation de groupes de métal qu'elle aimait énormément (même si elle avait apparemment un goût prononcé pour la musique classique, aussi, et qu'elle jouait du violon depuis quatre ans)- mais sa sonnerie était étrangement familière avec une pub à la télévision que j'avais entendu plus que plusieurs fois.

Peut-être que tu connais cette chanson, toi aussi.

C'est très loin du death métal, tu vois. C'est…Je ne vais pas la chanter, mais…

Ahem.

_-Tu aimes le jus de légumes, n'est-ce-pas ? J'ai décidé que tu le devais, maintenant- _

Ouais, tu connais !

Tout le monde la connaît. C'est cette pub qui passe** tout le temps**, avec une fille qui ressemble bizarrement à Miku en chantant…en souhaitant une mort sanglante pour tous ceux qui n'aiment pas son jus de fruits/légumes, je suppose. En fait…c'est vraiment une pub flippante.

Désolé. Ce n'est pas à moi de juger les publicités. Ignore cela.

A chaque fois que ça passe à la télé, Rin commence à danser et à chanter tout le long pendant vingt secondes, ce qui gâche l'écran- juste parce que c'est _entraînant._

Je connais la danse, aussi.

Tout le monde.

Même toi, hein ?

Ta fille aime vraiment cette pub ?

Tu en as marre de l'entendre ?

Hahahaha- je peux comprendre ce que tu veux dire par là ! C'est irritablement entraînant !

Luka, mortifiée d'embarras (ce qui est complètement compréhensible) a essayé de feutrer la chanson qui animait le café. Je ne pense pas que ça aille avec l'image de Luka. Je savais, par contre, grâce au sourire honteux de Miku, qu'elle était la cause de cette sonnerie inappropriée.

Miku avait dû tripoter le téléphone de Luka quand celle-ci tournait le dos.

Une vraie ninja.

En tout cas, Luka s'est excusée après le court appel téléphonique. Elle a dit qu'elle était vraiment désolée, mais qu'elle devait partir- quelque chose à propos de son stupide colocataire Gakupo qui avait perdu la clé de leur appartement, alors pouvait-elle gentiment venir et le laisser entrer ?

Luka m'a donné un petit sourire et m'a dit quelque chose comme :

-C'était sympa de te rencontrer, Len.

(C'était une personne vraiment polie) et ensuite Luka s'est tournée vers Miku. Elle semblait…confuse, pendant quelques secondes, presque nerveuse- juste avant de dire « oh, et puis merde », de se baisser, d'effleurer du bout des doigts la joue de mon amie, et de déposer un rapide baiser sur les lèvres de Miku.

Quand elle fût partie, beaucoup de têtes se sont tournées vers elle- puisqu'elle était indéniablement jolie- le silence s'installa alors entre Miku et moi. Le bruit et les bavardages des autres personnes dans le café nous entouraient et Miku, assise là, le visage rouge et un stupide sourire étirant le coin de ses lèvres, sirotait son jus de légumes à moitié fini dans ses mains.

-L…Luka est- est m-ma…pet-petite…am-am… commença-t-elle- sa voix aussi cassée que l'assiette que Rin avait fait tomber la nuit dernière.

J'ai dû terminer le mot « amie » à sa place- et elle a hoché la tête, l'air étrangement soulagée.

Les longs doigts de Miku agrippaient son verre de jus de légumes (quelque chose de dégoûtant, quoi qu'en dise la publicité. Tout le monde sait que les pubs sont des fabrications complètes pour attirer tes instincts basiques et te faire acheter des trucs inutiles dont tu n'as pas besoin) si fort que ses jointures blanchissaient, et je pensais sérieusement qu'elle pouvait briser le verre en morceaux. Miku, en dépit de son apparence frêle, était plutôt forte. Pas aussi forte que Rin- mais ayant reçu quelques un de ses lourds punchs (sûrement parce que je la taquinais trop- Miku n'était pas vraiment violente, et je méritais tous les uppercuts et pichenettes qu'elle me donnait), mais c'était plutôt douloureux. Je n'avais aucun doute sur le fait que Miku pouvait détruire ce verre entre ses doigts si elle le voulait- et elle semblait déterminée à le faire.

-Hé, arrête ça, ai-je dit, essayant de retirer le verre de sa poigne de fer.

Miku m'a surpris, tout de même. Elle a libéré le verre presque immédiatement, elle a même failli le faire tomber- pour ensuite agripper mon poignet avec la même force à briser les os.

J'étais un peu inquiet à l'idée qu'elle pouvait me _**briser**_ moi.

Si Miku était aussi âpre avec Luka au lit, les perspectives artistiques et musicales de Luka pouvaient être sérieusement endommagées.

D-d'accord, je suis désolé- je suis un peu pervers là.

Je ne peux pas m'en empêcher.

Les lesbiennes sont excitantes- n'importe quel mec vous le dira.

Même si l'une d'entre elles est ma meilleure amie déjantée aux cheveux turquoise.

…Bon sang, je suis dégueulasse.

Miku m'a regardé attentivement, les yeux écarquillés, son expression complètement sérieuse.

-T-tu ne penses pas que c'est…bizarre ? a demandé Miku, sa voix qui baissait de volume.

-Oui. Je pense que tu es très bizarre. Tu l'as toujours été, ai-je gentiment plaisanté. Je veux dire, je savais que j'étais cruel- mais Miku _me faisait mal_.

-J…je veux dire…à propos…à propos de Luka… a-t-elle clarifié, le visage rouge d'embarrassement.

Honnêtement, je pense que ses joues sont devenues soixante-dix pour cent plus rouge que d'ordinaire- et je ne pense pas que ce soit bon pour sa santé. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de me demander si elle était capable d'exploser si je la taquinais encore plus- mais, finalement, j'ai décidé de ne pas le faire.

C'aurait été méchant.

Et je n'étais pas aussi cruel.

-Ce n'est pas bizarre. Ce n'est pas du tout bizarre, l'ai-je rassurée.

Miku m'a regardé, soulagée, comme si elle s'attendait à…je ne sais pas. Que je lui jette le verre de jus de légumes sur le visage. Peut-être qu'elle s'attendait à quelque chose de dramatique après sa confession- mais, pour être parfaitement honnête, je ne suis pas le genre de personne qui jette des verres au visage.

Je n'aime vraiment pas faire de scène.

-V…vraiment ? a-t-elle demandé.

-Vraiment. J'veux dire, tu pourrais être amoureuse d'une plante verte que je m'en ficherais. Tu seras toujours la même fille bizarre au nez tordu pour moi, j'ai dit, en souriant narquoisement.

-M…mon nez n'est pas tordu ! s'est-elle exclamée, en claquant ses doigts sur son nez, juste pour être sûre- et cela nous a fait rire.

Rire faisait du bien.

Ca dissipait la tension, d'une certaine manière.

-Je…j-je pensais que tu…trouverais ça étrange…C-c'est étrange, pas vrai ? a-t-elle continué, une fois que son traumatisme sur son nez fût passé.

-Pas du tout, je te promets. Tu peux aimer qui tu veux, et ça ne te changerait pas. Que tu soies amoureuse de Luka ne fait pas de toi une personne différente- c'est juste… que ça s'ajoute à ton Hatsune Miku'ttitude. En-enfin, si tu vois ce que je veux dire, ai-je répondu, utilisant mes « grands pouvoirs d'éloquence ».

Miku a pouffé de rire, et a essayé de me pincer la joue- et a failli faire tomber son jus de légumes _encore_ une fois. Je pense que le soulagement la rendait maladroite; j'ai dû prendre le pauvre verre et le pousser au bout de la table, le plus loin possible des bras en coton de Miku.

-Tu n'es pas doué pour les discours, Len. Tu es adorable- mais t'es vraiment nul pour expliquer les choses, a-t-elle dit.

-Oh, d'accord. Insulte-moi. Insulte-moi lorsque j'essaye de te consoler, ai-je rétorqué en roulant mes yeux.

Miku s'est excusée, toujours en souriant.

-Depuis combien de temps est-tu avec Luka, du coup ? lui ai-je demandé.

Miku a tapoté sa lèvre inférieure avec son doigt et a regardé autour de café, calculant. Elle m'a dit que ça faisait environ deux mois- mais elle n'était pas vraiment sûre.

-Le temps passe si vite quand je suis avec Luka ! s'est-elle exclamée, sans aucune trace d'ironie dans la voix.

_Beurkkkk._

Pendant combien de temps Miku avait-elle attendu d'utiliser ces répliques clichées- qui venaient, sans aucun doute, d'un livre à l'eau de rose ?

Il me fallait mimer quelqu'un en train de vomir, à ce moment.

_Je le devais._

J'espère que tu comprends.

Miku m'a pincé la joue, encore, et a dit que…je ne sais pas, que j'étais :

-Une personne sans cœur qui ne comprend rien à l'amour, le vrai !

Et j'ai probablement répondu quelque chose de sans-cœur encore, et l'instant d'après nous étions en train de nous chamailler encore.

-Pourquoi ne m'as-tu rien dis, à propos de Luka auparavant ? Je croyais que tu me faisais « confiance » ? ai-je sifflé, mes doigts mimant des guillemets.

« Confiance ».

-Je te fais confiance, m'a-t-elle répondu.

Elle s'était calmée rapidement après cette question- en regardant ses pieds, triturant ses doigts ensemble. Sa voix n'était pas plus forte qu'un chuchotement quand elle a admis :

-Je…j'avais peur.

-Je fais peur ? Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais deux têtes ou quelque chose comme ça, ai-je tenté.

-Je sais…c'est juste…Q-que depuis toujours…L-les garçons…J-je les entendais parler de moi- et je les voyais me regarder…disaient que j'étais jolie…M-mais…Pas les filles. Jamais les filles. A-alors j'ai pensé que j-je n'étais pas normale…a-t-elle murmuré, le visage rouge.

Miku et moi avons commencé à parler gentiment, de choses facilement prévisible comme « il faut toujours rester soi-même ! » (Ouais. De bons rires, pour cette journée) et « c'est bon, ça va, ce n'est pas bizarre » (et j'ai dû répéter cela énormément, pour que Miku garde le sourire). Tu peux toi-même t'imaginer comment s'est déroulée la conversation, mais je n'ai pas envie d'en parler.

C'est privé.

De plus, je suis un peu gaga sur Miku, ces derniers temps.

Et c'est embarrassant.

C-ce n'est pas étrange ?

J-je t'ai parlé de tout à propos de Tei…et Rin…E-et pourtant, je me sens encore plus mal à l'aide quand je te parle de ça…

Pourquoi c'est comme ça ?

E-en plus, « ce » sujet est bien plus à propos de Miku que sur moi. Ce n'est pas vraiment à moi de partager ces informations. J-je n'aurais pas dû, d'ailleurs, ce n'était pas important.

Mais en fait, ça l'est.

J-je suis désolé d'avoir dit ton secret, Miku.

Miku m'a expliqué qu'elle me l'aurait dit tôt ou tard- mais qu'elle avait peur. Peur d'être rejetée, je suppose et ça lui aurait brisé le cœur. Elle me disait qu'elle était désolée d'avoir été si distante récemment- mais qu'elle avait beaucoup de choses sur le cœur, et qu'elle n'était pas sûre d'avoir pu m'expliquer.

J'ai dit que c'était pas grave.

Après tout, j'avais été « distant », moi aussi- trop occupé par mes propres problèmes.

Mais, après notre conversation dans la cafétéria, quand Miku m'a dit qu'elle me faisait « confiance », Miku a réalisé à quel point elle le pensait. Vraiment. Et c'est pour cela qu'elle voulait me présenter Luka.

-J-j'avais un peu peur…M-mais j'étais sûre que tu me soutiendrais. C-c'est ce que font les amis, pas vrai ? a dit Miku, souriant si innocemment, si naïvement, que j'ai compris que Miku ne savait rien sur la manière dont les êtres humains fonctionnaient vraiment.

Mais, là encore…

J'étais heureux qu'elle n'en sache rien.

Si pour Miku être naïf était être heureux…

Alors c'était la seule chose qui comptait pour moi.

Miku méritait d'être heureuse.

Miku et moi étions assis dans un café, l'odeur réconfortante de café, de miel et de gâteaux embaumant l'air. Tous les deux, nous avions un talent bizarre de nous asseoir toujours dans des endroits bondés et que l'on soit toujours isolés- parce que le café était en forme de « L », et notre table était au coin du « L ». La plupart des gens étaient assis vers l'entrée- mais Miku et moi étions séparés d'eux. La seule chose qui indiquait leur présence était leurs légers bavardages- mais leur voix étaient si loin, et nous n'y faisions même pas attention, quoi qu'ils puissent dire, dans un autre langage d'un autre univers.

Le fait que Miku et moi ayons cette capacité, celle de trouver les coins les plus silencieux qui existent pour nous cacher des gens montraient qu'elle et moi étions des personnes timides.

Qui se ressemble s'assemble.

Miku souriait durant toute la conversation- et on aurait dit que ses yeux s'humidifiaient, mais ça devait sûrement être un jeu de lumière. Peut-être que je voyais des choses.

-Merci, Len…Tu es… si gentil. J'ai- j'ai été stupide de douter de toi, a-t-elle dit.

J'ai ri, tout en tirant une de ses longues couettes- une habitude que j'avais développée depuis le jardin d'enfants. Miku était une enfant un peu capricieuse (je ne sais pas si a changé, aujourd'hui) et elle me volait fréquemment mon dinosaure en plastique. La seule manière d'arrêter son règne tyrannique était de lui tirer les cheveux- et je suppose que c'est resté dans ma mémoire, même si nous avons grandi de plus en plus proches.

-C'est stupide de ta part d'avoir douté de moi, j'ai dit. Mais je te pardonne.

-M…merci…S-si tu m'avais rejetée…J-je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait, a-t-elle répondu.

J'ai vite réalisé que cette singulière brillance dans ses yeux n'était pas un jeu de lumière- parce que, quelques secondes plus tard, Miku a commencé à pleurer- de grosses larmes coulaient tout le long de ses joues sans qu'elle ne tente de les essuyer.

Je ne suis même pas sûr qu'elle ait réalisé qu'elle pleurait.

Mais, alors que je me moquais d'elle et que je tamponnais ses larmes avec la nappe, je…me suis souvenu de quelque chose.

Tei.

Tei, me regardant avec ses yeux plein d'espoir et de confiance.

Et j'avais trahi cette confiance.

Je l'ai…

Je l'ai tuée.

Je l'ai moi-même poussée sous la voiture.

Mais Miku était différente.

Miku pleurait, bien sûr- mais je pense que c'était plus des larmes de soulagement qu'autre chose et, alors que ses yeux s'écarquillaient (elle réalisait, je suppose, que ses larmes roulaient sur ses joues et gouttaient sur la table), elle a doucement commencé à rire. A travers ses larmes, et en dépit de sa confusion initiale- la peur d'être rejetée- Miku riait.

Je…

Je pense que j'ai dû l'aider- simplement en étant là.

Simplement en écoutant ses peurs et en la consolant sans m'enfuir.

S'enfuir ne résolvait pas tout.

Et, tandis que Miku et moi étions assis ensemble, en riant- en riant vraiment (je ne pense pas que j'aurais pu faire semblant)- j'ai commencé à réaliser quelque chose.

Je n'avais pas été capable de sauver Tei.

Mais ça ne faisait pas de moi une mauvaise personne.

Miku ne pensait pas que j'étais une mauvaise personne.

Et…

Je ne pouvais continuer à fuir mes problèmes.

Je ne pouvais leur tourner le dos et les purger avec ma douleur quand personne ne me voyait.

Je me devais de confronter ma propre peur, comme Miku.

Ensuite…

Ensuite je serais capable de sourire aussi joyeusement que Miku.

Je devais en parler à Rin.

_Il le fallait._

C'était le seul moyen d'avancer.

C'était le seul moyen que j'avais pour grandir.

Et donc, grâce à Hatsune Miku et Megurine Luka, un autre domino est tombé.

Et la réaction en chaîne a commencé.

Le début de la fin ?

Je suppose que tu peux appeler ça comme ça.

Miku et Luka étaient… « destinées » pour le bonheur, je pense.

Mais certains ne le sont pas.

Et…

Je n'avais toujours pas saisi cela.

M-mais…

Je comprends très bien maintenant.

Vraiment.

* * *

**A/N : **J'aime ~vraiment~ ce chapitre XD; je pense que c'est celui-là mon préféré dans toute la fic. J'ai essayé de faire ça réaliste, comme la scène de la bibliothèque dans le chapitre 2. Et (le choc !) ce n'est pas Len malheureux ici seulement. Je pense que ça lui donne un peu plus de personnalité. Comme si c'était la personne qu'il _aurait pu_ être si ça vie ne craignait pas autant.

Et ouais, /des trucs/ sont arrivés. Trucs qui mèneront à d'autres trucs :O des trucs importants !

Attendez-vous à plus de Rin.

Gah j'ai vraiment envie d'écrire :3

Fsssh j'ai toujours ce complexe de ne pouvoir écrire sur les personnages secondaires, comme Neru ou Luka, à cause de la limitation avec la narration à la première personne XD Len ne peut donner des informations qu'il ne connaît pas après tout.

J'crois que je vais faire un p'tit one-shot pour explorer les autres personnages à la fin de la fic...

**~renahhchen xoxo**

* * *

**T/N : **J'écris la note avec une bro'. Si vous la connaissez pas, c'est Tsuki_Munemiya sur le site. Elle a pas écrit mais ozef.

Bref, j'suis désolée Sarabeka ;w; ce chapitre j'espère qu'il te remontera le moral, après tout, il est bien plus léger (et plus heureux, pas vrai). Ensuite, à Nemeseia : qui te dit que ça n'aura pas de happy end ? ;D

Et puis Vanille Cup, ton "Juste terrible" m'a bouleversée, et je crois que toi aussi.

Crotte, maintenant je me sens coupable d'avoir traduit ça... Je vais déprimer tous ceux qui fréquentent la section Vocaloid ;w; SHAME ON ME.

**~Paru-ch4n**


	8. I like you I love you

**For a Sick Boy**

Chapitre huit :

"_I-I like you, I love you_

* * *

Tu dois te demander comment ma…aheh, j'allais dire « rencontre », mais ça sonnerait de mauvaise augure. Je vais plutôt dire, mon « entrevue ».

Oui.

Quoi qu'il en soit.

Tu dois te demander comment mon entrevue avec Megurine Luka a changé les choses. Après tout, j'ai passé un très bon moment avec Luka et Miku. _J'aimais bien_ Luka. Je peux seulement assurer, si jamais je la vois plus tard, que je l'aimerais toujours- sauf si elle a eu une nouvelle personnalité. Luka est quelqu'un de bien- et si elle rend Miku heureuse, c'est tout ce qui compte.

Bien sûr !

Mais la rencontre- _…zut_- avec Luka a allumé quelque chose en moi quelque chose qui se cachait pendant un long moment…

J-je ne suis pas sûr de comment décrire ça. C'est un peu difficile de trouver les mots pour tous ces sentiments- et les mots sont souvent incompris. Mal communiqués. A la fin, ce qui sort de ta bouche est complètement différent de ce que tu as pu avoir dans ta tête- et personne ne saurait si tu ne peux pas expliquer, pas vrai ? C'aurait été différent si j'avais pu ouvrir ma tête en deux et te montrer ce qui se passe dans mes pensées…Mais je pense que des choses de ce genre n'existent que dans la science-fiction. Peut-être que c'est une bonne chose. Si c'avait été si facile de choisir les pensées comme on choisit un livre à la bibliothèque, ma vie aurait été _misérable;_ pas même digne d'être vécue.

Sauf si mon cerveau était un sac d'arc-en-ciel et de bonbons à chaque seconde…Ahahaha.

Mais je suis toujours là.

Je suis assis dans cette chaise inconfortable, dans ce bureau, et je te parle.

Je ne suis pas mort.

J-je pense que tu sais ça, déjà, hahahahaha.

J'espère…

Je ne suis pas comme Tei…

Eh bien…

J-je suis désolé- je m'éloigne du sujet. Je fais beaucoup ça, pas vrai ?

Je ne veux pas t'ennuyer.

T-tu dis que c'est pas grave ?

D'accord…

Bon.

Quand j'ai rencontré Luka, et quand j'ai vu à quel point elle était heureuse- à quel point elle était «_ gnan-gnan_ »- quand elle était avec Miku, ça m'a rendu jaloux. Je t'ai déjà parlé de ça, n'est-ce-pas ? Je t'ai déjà dit que j'étais jaloux- mais…Mais je pense que c'est quelque chose d'assez important pour qu'on le dise deux fois (ou trois ? Combien de fois te l'ai-je dit ? Je ne m'en rappelle pas). Voir Miku et Luka ensemble m'a fait vouloir des choses- des choses pour moi-même.

J'ai toujours voulu des choses, évidemment. Mais je n'ai jamais eu le courage de les avoir.

Je pense que voir Luka et Miku m'a donné ce courage.

Miku s'est enfermée dans ses propres inquiétudes pendant des mois, se demandant si elle devait me le dire ou non. Elle transportait son secret avec elle, aussi- et même si c'était moins lourd que le mien (ce n'est pas que je veuille classer nos « plus profonds et plus obscurs secrets » en ordre d'importance ou quelque chose du genre. Ce serait arrogant, de dire « Non, j'ai bien plus de problèmes que toi ») ça l'étranglait tout de même.

Quand Miku m'a dit comment elle se sentait, un poids a disparu de ses épaules, et elle a souri.

D'un sourire magnifique.

Quand tu dis aux gens comment tu te sens- même si tu ne peux leur faire vraiment confiance- ça…ça rend la souffrance juste un peu plus facile à porter.

Et j'étais jaloux de Miku et Luka.

Elles avaient une relation heureuse, même si elles n'étaient pas bien vues par une large portion de la société- et elles se sentaient bien l'une à côté de l'autre, en dépit de cela- et elles étaient _heureuses_.

J'ai toujours été amoureux de Rin, mais je n'avais jamais pensé à le lui dire.

E-eh bien, ce n'est pas strictement vrai. J'ai pensé à lui dire- beaucoup, beaucoup de fois.

Mais ce n'est jamais sorti de ma bouche.

Et ces pensées n'étaient jamais joyeuses, d'ailleurs. Mon cerveau n'a jamais imaginé une fin heureuse, le genre que Miku aimait tellement, quand j'essayais de penser à ce qui se passerait si j'essayais réellement de me confesser. Dans mon esprit, je voyais toujours Rin se tourner vers moi- ses yeux plissés- son visage dégoûté- et quand j'essayais de l'atteindre, elle me repoussait au loin.

Une Rin-démon avec des yeux rouges et une bouche qui hurlait, une bouche si grande qu'on aurait dit que ça avalait tout son visage.

Une Rin qui ne pouvait me supporter.

Une Rin qui…ne voulait même pas me toucher- qui ne voulait même pas me regarder.

Une Rin qui pensait que j'étais malade.

C'était ce que mon esprit dressait à chaque fois que je pensais à me confesser- et, tu sais quoi (je suis sûr que tu sais déjà), c'était…

C'était _horrifiant_.

J'aimais Rin plus que tout au monde- pas seulement d'une…d'une manière physique, mais également comme ma sœur jumelle. Elle n'a pas arrêté d'être ma grande sœur Rin juste parce que je voulais avoir du sexe avec elle- bien sûr que non. Dans mon esprit, elle était toujours ma sœur; toujours la fille sociable et pleine d'énergie qui me bousculait dans la baignoire et qui me forçait à découvrir le monde derrière les livres; toujours la fille avec qui je faisais des biscuits au four tandis que la farine collait nos doigts et recouvrait toute la surface de la cuisine; toujours la fille que je taquinais à propos de ses mauvaises notes et de sa chambre en désordre et qui, en retour, me taquinait d'être hyper-sensitif et d'être petit.

Rin n'a jamais cessé d'être ma sœur.

Et elle n'a jamais cessé d'être la personne que j'aimais.

Si Rin avait été une étrangère ça ne m'aurait pas tant affecté. Pas seulement parce qu'il n'y avait aucun stigmate social à tomber amoureux d'un étranger (um, ça dépendait de qui était l'étranger, bien sûr)- mais aussi également, que si elle me détestait, ça n'aurait pas été si dur, puisque je n'aurais pas à vivre avec elle.

Je n'aurais pas eu tous ces souvenirs des moments que nous avions passés ensemble- un rappel de ce qui aurait pu arriver.

Rin était ma sœur jumelle, et je ne pouvais jamais oublier ça.

Je ne pouvais jamais oublier ces joyeux moments que nous avons partagés. Et si elle m'avait détesté, ces souvenirs resteraient au fond de moi, pour _se moquer_ de moi- un amer rappel de ce que j'avais fait.

De ce que j'avais ruiné.

J'avais…peur de ruiner ces beaux souvenirs.

Le joyeux sourire de Rin.

Si Rin avait été une étrangère, c'aurait été facile de me confesser- même si je n'ai jamais été doué avec les mots. Mais, si une étrangère savait que j'étais malade, je pouvais…je pouvais faire avec.

Mais pas si Rin pensait que j'étais malade.

Tordu.

Ou qu'elle me déteste.

J-j'avais…

J'avais trop peur de lui dire.

Trop peur de faire quelque chose que me rendrait misérable.

Alors je me suis menti et j'ai prétendu que tout était normal.

J'ai rendu tout meilleur avec la souffrance.

Mais je ne pouvais pas me tromper longtemps. Je ne pouvais pas tromper Rin longtemps. Rin savait que quelque chose n'allait pas avec moi. J'en suis sûr.

_Ma maladie dissimulée_ était comme une anomalie; elle se repaissait de ma vie sous ma peau et de mes os jusqu'à ce qu'elle détruise tout- et Rin se faisait également infecter.

Après la mort de Tei- après que je sois devenu plus calme et transparent et paranoïaque- Rin avait l'air…moins joyeuse.

J'ai toujours associé Rin avec la couleur jaune. Je pense que c'est quelque chose d'enfantin qui est né il y a, quoi, environ treize ou quatorze ans auparavant ? Les cheveux de Rin sont blonds- et, quand j'étais un enfant qui dessinait « ma famille », j'ai toujours colorié les cheveux de Rin avec cet horrible crayon gras, en cire, le jaune. Je n'avais pas de crayon de cire assez bon pour montrer à quel point les cheveux de Rin étaient beaux. Et je pense que cette association avec le jaune est restée. Et en plus, Rin a une personnalité estivale, vraiment.

Mais, après la mort de Tei…

Je ne sais pas.

Rin semblait moins « jaune » que d'habitude.

A la place, elle commençait à devenir lentement « grise ».

Je la rendais misérable.

Rin savait que quelque chose n'allait pas, mais à chaque fois qu'elle essayait de me demander, je me retournais ou partais vers Miku. Miku disait qu'elle me faisait « confiance » et tandis que j'étais réticent à accepter ceci, j'avais compris que Miku était moins comme ma soeur, elle ne me posait pas des questions intrusives comme Rin le faisait.

En plus, c'était plus facile de mentir à Miku.

J'ai évité Rin pendant trois mois.

Je l'ai repoussée loin de moi.

Je m'enfermais dans la salle de bains quand Rin n'était pas à la maison.

T-tu sais déjà ce que j'y fais…

Je n'ai pas besoin de décrire à nouveau.

L-laisse-moi une pause.

Je peux parler de ce traumatisme à petites doses, sinon j'ai l'impression de m'enfoncer une fourchette dans l'œil. Je suis seulement humain.

Mais ma conversation avec Miku a changé mon regard sur la vie. Miku m'a dit toutes sortes de choses- et ce n'était pas seulement des bavardages sans importance. Parfois, ce qu'elle disait s'ancrait en moi- et je pense (même si maintenant je me sens coupable pour ça) que c'était la première fois que j'avais proprement essayé de m'asseoir et de _comprendre_ Miku. C'était la première fois en…Dieu seul sait combien de fois j'ai vraiment essayé d'écouter les problèmes des autres. Et j'ai réalisé que je n'étais pas la seule personne qui se sentait confuse, perdue, effrayée par ses propres sentiments- effrayée de l'admettre aux autres, effrayée de ce qui se passerait si je le l'admettais pas- et seule.

Miku m'avait dit que si elle n'avait personne à qui se confier, elle serait devenue folle.

J'avais ri et dit que je comprenais.

Parce que c'était vrai.

Miku m'avait fait comprendre.

Je ne pouvais continuer à prétendre qu'il n'y avait rien qui n'allait pas- et de plus, Rin continuait à être suspicieuse.

Je ne voulais plus inquiéter Rin.

Je…

Je voulais la « colorier » en jaune, encore- aussi étrange que ça puisse sonner (mais ça un sens pour moi et c'est tout ce qui compte).

J'avais été égoïste. J'avais été tellement enfermé dans mes propres problèmes, que je n'avais pas fait attention aux autres et comment j'avais un impact sur eux.

J'ai fait mal à Miku.

J'ai fait mal à Rin.

J'ai fait mal à toutes les personnes qui faisaient attention à moi.

Mon esprit avait tellement été obnubilé par Tei pendant si longtemps. Je pense qu'une partie de moi (la partie rationnelle, je pense ?) est morte quand Tei a fait de même. Mais ensuite, quand Miku m'a souri et m'a dit à quel point elle aimait Luka, cela m'a frappé finalement.

Tei était _morte_.

Pendant un moment, j'aurais pu être capable de l'aider. Mais ce moment est passé, maintenant.

Je n'ai rien pu faire, pas une seule chose.

Je ne pouvais reprendre le corps de Tei de la route et rattacher ses os ensembles; pas quand ses restes pourris avaient été enterrés six pieds sous terre dans le cimetière local.

Je ne pouvais aider une fille morte.

Et agoniser sur son corps aux yeux glacés chaque nuit ne la ramènerait pas.

Mais j'avais _**aidé**_ Miku.

Miku était vivante, et quand elle m'avait regardé en souriant, disant :

-Je savais que je pouvais compter sur toi, Len.

Cela m'a finalement frappé.

Je ne pouvais pas continuer à vivre dans le passé.

Pourquoi voudrais-je vivre dans le passé ? Le passé était plein de filles à la peau pâle et aux yeux vides qui essayaient de m'attirer avec leurs mains mortes et désarticulées, comme les racines d'un arbre mort- et qui voulaient me garder près d'elle. Mais le futur était brillant et vibrant et joyeux.

Je ne pouvais changer le passé- mais je pouvais changer le futur.

Whoa- ça sonne tellement comme une citation ou un poster motivationnel, pas vrai ?

C'est tellement cliché.

M-mais ça ne change pas au fait que j'ai… « vu la lumière », je suppose.

Je ne pouvais pas sauver Tei- plus maintenant.

Mais je pouvais me sauver.

Je pouvais essayer et devenir une personne plus forte.

Une _meilleure_ personne.

Une personne qui- comme Miku et Luka- n'avait pas peur de dire ce qu'elle était.

Je ne voulais plus me cacher.

Je devais me confesser à Rin.

Il le fallait.

Je savais que ma « confession » pouvait blesser Rin, ou lui faire peur, et peut-être qu'elle se retournerait contre moi- peut-être qu'elle s'en irait, par dégoût. Mais lui dire mes vrais sentiments était plus judicieux que de ne pas lui dire et de la laisser s'inquiéter pour moi.

Rin s'inquiétait pour moi. Je peux le dire.

C'était évident.

Rin arrêtait d'être autoritaire avec moi. Elle arrêtait de m'envoyer à minuit errer les rues pour aller à la boutique ouverte 24/7 pour acheter du beurre de cacahuètes lorsqu'il n'y en avait plus ou quelque chose comme ça. Rin me regardait- elle me regardait vraiment- comme si elle essayait de voir à travers mon esprit.

Et je pense…qu'elle me suppliait de m'ouvrir à elle.

Elle voulait que je revienne.

Elle voulait revoir Kagamine Len- j'en suis sûr.

Son frère.

Et j'allais lui montrer.

J'allais m'asseoir et lui parler et lui dire qui était vraiment « Kagamine Len ». Le mauvais comme le bon- parce qu'aucun humain n'est parfait. Tous; et j'en fais partie.

J'étalerais mes sentiments pour les beaux yeux de Rin; même les parties que je voulais oublier.

Si je disais tout à Rin, j'avancerais.

Je pourrais laisser le passé derrière moi.

Et peut-être j'arrêterais d'être si effrayé.

* * *

Quand est-ce que j'ai décidé de tout raconter à Rin ?

Eh bien, ces pensées- celle que j'ai essayé (assez mauvaisement, je pense. Je ne suis pas un bon parleur, haha…) de te transmettre hier, couraient dans toute ma tête quand je marchais dans la ville pour rentrer chez moi. J'aurais pu prendre un bus (c'aurait été plus rapide de prendre un bus) mais…

Hum.

Ca doit peut-être sonner idiot, mais après l'incident avec Tei j'ai développé une aversion pour les bus. Ne me demande pas pourquoi. Je sais que c'est insensé. Je veux dire, je ne vais pas courir sur la route et me faire écraser; bien sûr que non. Mais certaines réponses Pavloviennes avaient connecté les bus avec Tei, et- subséquemment- Tei à… une large liste de choses déprimantes, et c'était une boîte de Pandore dont je préférais ne pas ouvrir le couvercle.

Alors, je ne prenais pas le bus.

Plus depuis que j'ai appris la mort de Tei.

Je ne sais pas, peut-être que c'est une bonne chose. Ca m'encourage à utiliser plus mes jambes.

Mais là encore, ce n'est pas comme si j'avais besoin d'exercice, ayant une telle silhouette…

Quoiqu'il en soit- alors que je rentrais chez moi, je retournais et retournais ces pensées dans ma tête. A certains moments, j'avais l'impression qu'il y avait plusieurs Kagamine Len qui se disputaient dans mon esprit, braillant à propos de ce que je devais faire. Devais-je tout dire à Rin ? Ou me taire ? Je n'arrivais pas à me décider- et au moment où je suis arrivé sur le perron, j'étais heureux que ma marche fût si longue, puisque j'avais eu assez de temps pour penser.

Et, après une heure et demie d'un débat continu avec les centaines de Kagamine Len à l'intérieur de ma tête (ça…sonne plutôt fou, dit comme ça, pas vrai ?), j'ai finalement eu ma réponse.

J'allais lui dire.

_Il me le fallait._

J'évitais d'y penser, et ce depuis trois ans- mais je suppose que je l'avais toujours su, depuis le jour ou je me suis levé en sursaut, transpirant, avec le visage de Rin qui obnubilait mes pensées, que _j'aurais_ à lui dire un jour.

J'avais espéré que c'était simplement une « phase », un « béguin »- une bizarrerie psychologique Freudienne qui partirait un jour; quand j'entrerais au lycée et que je rencontrerais une autre fille. Peut-être une fille comme Tei.

Mais ce n'était pas une « phase », et ce n'était pas un « béguin ».

J'étais…réellement amoureux de Rin.

Je ne pouvais m'enfuir de ce fait maintenant- et je ne pouvais forcer cet « amour » à sortir de mon corps en giclées de sang et par d'horribles douleurs.

C'était la vérité.

Et Rin méritait de connaître la vérité.

Rin n'était pas encore à la maison quand je suis arrivé- et, pour être honnête, j'en étais heureux. Ca voulait dire que j'avais plus de temps pour penser à ce que je devais dire.

Il y avait un petit mot sur la porte du frigo quand je l'ai ouverte pour me servir un verre de lait; du papier blanc froissé, sur lequel était gribouillé quelques mots, l'écriture enfantine de Rin.

-Hé, LenLen ! Je vais voir un film avec Kaito et Kaiko et Iroha. Tu connais Iroha, hein ? Elle est dans ta classe. Je serai à la maison six heures et demie ! Tu devrais commencer à préparer le diner avant que je soie rentrée, ma petite femme~ Non je ne plaisante pas, haha.

Et le papier était ponctué de traces de rouge à lèvres, et chacune de ces traces faisait cogner mon cœur plus fort.

Les notes de Rin sur le frigidaire sont toujours…intéressantes. On était habitués à communiquer l'un l'autre avec ces petites notes, comme certaines personnes utiliseraient leurs téléphones portables. Rin me laissait souvent des petits messages comme ça, lorsqu'elle avait mangé quelque chose qui ne lui appartenait pas, et je lui répondais normalement par :

-Eh bien, maintenant tu vas aller au magasin et m'acheter deux paquets de céréales, hein, idiote ?

Et Rin me répondait de cette manière :

-Noooon ! Ce n'est pas à moi de faire ça ! C'est toi, le gentil frère au foyer à qui le tablier de cuisinière va si bien ! T'es si sexy et féminine dedans !

O-ouais…O-on…

On n'a pas fait ça depuis longtemps.

On avait l'habitude de nous chamailler par les petites notes sur le frigo, comme des petits enfants- mais on a tout arrêté quand nous sommes entrés au lycée.

Je n'ai pu m'empêcher de sourire quand j'ai vu le petit papier. D'une certaine manière, ça me faisait penser à…

Bon sang, je vais avoir l'air d'un gars sentimental et guimauve.

D'accord.

Pour moi, ce petit papier était comme un « signe ». Ca me rappelait l'amitié que j'avais avec Rin pleine de rivalités fraternelles, bien sûr, mais on _s'aimait_ vraiment, elle et moi.

Si j'étais hésitant l'instant d'avant, à la seconde où j'ai lu la note, j'ai senti être poussé pour rassembler mon courage.

Je devais tout dire à Rin.

Je voulais que notre ancienne relation revienne.

Et ça ne serait jamais arrivé si je n'avais pas gardé mes secrets.

J'ai ri à l'écriture désordonnée de Rin (je pouvais dire qu'elle l'avait écrit à la va-vite), et j'ai replacé l'aimant qui collait le papier au frigidaire avec mes doigts. J'ai gribouillé une rapide réponse à sa note sur le dos du papier froissé. Ca m'a pris un moment, tout de même, pour trouver un stylo qui marchait- et à la fin, j'ai discerné un vieux stylo bleu dont le corps avait été mâché avec force, ce qui faisait qu'à chaque fois que j'appuyais sur la mine, elle rentrait à l'intérieur pour ressortir du côté grignoté. Ce stylo était une des nombreuses victimes de Rin. Elle mange environ deux ou trois stylos à chaque rédaction d'anglais qu'elle doit faire- du coup, nous n'avons aucun stylo qui n'a pas été mangé, à cause de cette mauvaise habitude.

C'est vraiment énervant.

Il y a beaucoup de choses que j'aime à propos de Rin, mais pas ça. C'est une habitude terrible.

Je ne me rappelle pas ce que j'ai écrit sur le papier. Quelque chose de cliché du genre :

-Je suis ta petite femme ? Pfff je savais que tu m'as toujours aimé Rin.

Je me suis ensuite servi un verre de lait et je l'ai bu lentement, mes yeux fixés sur l'horloge.

Il était environ…cinq heures et demie, je pense.

J'avais une heure.

Une heure à m'asseoir et à attendre Rin.

Et je ne savais pas quoi faire.

Mon cœur battait bien trop vite, et ma tête imaginait des centaines de scénarios cauchemardesques sur ma future confession, qui défilaient si vite que j'avais l'impression d'être malade.

Aucun des scénarios n'était très bon.

Parfois je déteste être aussi réaliste. C'est déprimant.

Je me suis contemplé me rendre malade, juste pour voir si je pouvais endiguer l'audace qui faisait trembler mon estomac- mais j'ai vite arrêté. Me rendre malade ne m'aiderait pas.

S-sans mentionner…

Q-qu'un petit tour dans la salle de bains pouvait se terminer en _quelque chose d'autre_- et je ne voulais plus fuir maintenant.

Je sentais que les cicatrices sur mes bras me hurler dessus.

Je me suis forcé à rester dans le salon, assis sur le canapé noir, fixant la pendule.

Essayant de calmer mon angoisse.

Je pense que mes mains tremblaient.

B-bon sang, je ne pense pas que je puisse décrire proprement mes sentiments…Ce n'était pas _juste_ mes mains j'avais l'impression que chaque cellule individuelle de mon corps grelottait; une réaction de mitose apportée par mes nerfs.

A ce moment-là, j'avais peur de commencer à hyper ventiler ou d'avoir une crise cardiaque avant que Rin vienne à la maison et qu'elle ne me rejette.

J'ai essayé de regarder la télévision, mais les couleurs brillantes de l'écran et les rires avaient l'air si faux- trop forcés- et le son ne faisait qu'un menaçant bourdonnement. Mon ouïe est devenue très sensitive, dans ma panique, et chaque minuscule bruit me faisait sauter; chaque son de la télévision se métamorphosait en le bruit de Rin qui écrasait la porte d'entrée contre le mur, hurlant :

-Je suis rentrée !

J'ai dû éteindre la télé. Je ne la regardais même pas. Pour être plus précis, je regardais l'horloge au-dessus de la télévision, mon œil alternant entre la trotteuse de la pendule qui semblait devenir de plus en plus lente, et vers la porte pour voir si Rin arrivait. Le son de la télévision me donnait mal au crâne, aussi.

Finalement, j'ai décidé de suivre la plaisanterie de Rin et d'agir comme une « petite femme ». Je n'ai pas fait à manger- bien trop d'efforts- mais j'ai commencé à repasser.

Mettre en place la planche à repasser est vraiment douloureux. Les branches sont trop raides, et il faut une montagne considérable de pouvoir (pouvoir que, avec mes frêles petits bras, je ne possédais pas vraiment) pour les écarter. Je me suis battu avec la fichue chose pendant environ deux minutes- ce que, je suppose, n'était pas une mauvaise chose, puisque mon esprit s'éloignait de Rin.

Le repassage était…

Eh bien, ce n'est pas amusant. Ca ne l'a jamais été. Contrairement à ce que Rin pense de moi, je déteste nettoyer. Même chose pour avoir un « hobby » marrant, comme elle a le volleyball. Je nettoie parce que je n'aime pas le désordre. C'est tout.

De toute façon, le repassage était une tâche sans effort énorme qui m'a donné quelque chose à faire. C'était assez facile puisque je n'avais pas à énormément penser- pas comme avec la cuisine- mais c'était plutôt distrayant pour pouvoir occuper mon esprit et arrêter de penser à ma sœur.

Finalement, j'ai atteint le panier de linges sales, et j'ai sorti un short de Rin.

Laisse-moi te dire maintenant- pas comme si tu veuilles réellement le savoir- mais les shorts de Rin sont vraiment courts. Je veux dire, ouais, ce sont des **shorts **(l'indice est dans le nom)- mais sérieusement. Ils ne devraient pas être **aussi** courts. J'ai déjà dit à Rin qu'elle ne devait pas mettre des habits qui exposaient tant de peau- mais elle me tirait la langue, ou roulait les yeux et me disait :

-Qui tu es pour me dire ça ? Mon père ? Mon petit copain ? Ha !

Et ensuite elle s'esclaffait comme si c'était une bonne blague.

Eh bien, je suis désolé que mes sentiments pour toi soient si _hilarants_, Rin.

Désolé de m'en soucier.

Parfois je souhaite ne pas m'en occuper.

T-tu ne me rends pas la tâche facile, tu sais, en portant des habits comme ça.

Peut-être que si tu portais autre chose que ces shorts inexistants et ces jupes minuscules à la maison- si courtes que je vois ta culotte quand tu te baisses- a-alors je n'aurais pas ces rêves.

Peut-être, je n'aurais pas envie de te coincer dans les toilettes et de te faire geindre mon nom tandis que je t'embrasse le cou de longs baisers brûlants-

Parfois, quand je me sens amer et vindicatif, j'ai l'impression que tu le fais exprès.

Est-ce que c'est pour ça que Kaito te tourne autour après l'école ? A cause des vêtements que tu portes ?

C'est ça ?

Ca me rend malade.

_Vraiment._

_Je déteste ça._

_Je déteste ça je déteste ça je déteste ça et je **déteste** me sentir comme ça et c'est de **ta** faute et tu ne t'en soucie même pas._

_Je déteste ça._

_Je déteste tout ça._

_Parfois, je te déteste même toi- même si je t'aime tant que ça me fait mal…_

J-je…

Je…

…

…

Whoa.

J-je pense que j'avais l'air un peu amer là.

J-je ne…pas vraiment…

D-du moins, je ne pense pas l'être.

Peut-être…

Peut-être que c'était autre chose que j'essayais de cacher.

C-ce n'était pas si difficile d'admettre que j'aimais Rin.

M-mais en admettant ça, parfois, je la détestais également…E-et parfois j'essayais de la blâmer pour mes propres sentiments- quand je ne pouvais pas supporter, et que la douleur n'était pas assez et que ça ne me faisait pas **oublier** parce qu'à la fin, j'étais faible, et je devais faire des reproches aux autres gens. Je n'avais jamais fait du mal à Neru- mais j'ai blessé Rin. Je l'ai évitée. Et je ne suis pas sûr d'avoir fait ça parce que je ne voulais pas la blesser avec le poids de mes sentiments tabous, ou parce que je la détestais et que je voulais la bouleverser pour qu'elle ne me parle plus.

J-je…

Je ne sais pas.

Peut-être que c'est un peu des deux.

J-j'ai détesté détester Rin- parce qu'au fond, je savais que je l'aimais vraiment.

Je l'aimais.

Je l'aime beaucoup trop.

Comment peux-tu être dégoûté d'une personne que tu aimes tant ? Comment ça peut être possible ?

Les êtres humains sont pleins de contradictions.

T-tu as l'air surpris.

Est-ce que j'ai dit quelque chose d'étrange ?

Je suis…

Je suis vraiment désolé.

Honnêtement…je suis désolé.

Peut-être que je suis colérique ou quelque chose comme ça, haha. Tu ne dirais jamais ça si tu me voyais à l'école, quand on y pense; assis à mon bureau, en fixant l'extérieur de la fenêtre, perdu dans ma propre tête. Laissant la vie bouger autour de moi comme si je regardais à l'extérieur, depuis une fenêtre de voiture. J'étais silencieux à l'école. Un bon étudiant. Un intello.

J'ai essayé d'être un bon frère, également- si tu peux croire à ça.

M-mais…

Ca n'a pas bien marché, pas vrai ?

Oh- étais-je en train de crier ?

Est-ce que j'ai élevé la voix ?

T-tu dis que non ?

Pas tellement ?

D-d'accord.

Merci.

M-mais même, c'est plutôt…embarrassant…Je ne me mets que rarement en colère, mais…

Mais…

Qu-quoi qu'il en soit.

C-ce n'est pas important.

Ce qui arrive arrive !

Je savais que tu comprendrais.

Alors, j'étais là, je faisais le repassage. Je me suis arrêté quand j'ai tiré le short de Rin- me demandant si Rin portait ce genre de vêtements quand elle allait voir Kaito…Et je pense que j'ai rêvassé pendant quelques secondes, parce que je ne me rappelle pas ce qui est arrivé clairement. Heureusement que je n'avais pas pressé le fer à repasser sur le tissu quand mon esprit a commencé à vagabonder, sinon je l'aurai brûlé- et Rin considère son short aussi précieux que son ruban à cheveux surdimensionné.

Je ne voulais pas invoquer la colère de Rin pour quelque chose de si stupide. Je ne pense pas que ce serait l'idéal pour mon « émouvante » confession.

Je peux facilement imaginer la scène :

**Len : **Hé, Rin, j'ai brûlé un de tes shorts préférés-

**Rin : **Quoi ?

**Len : **Oh, et à propos, je suis totalement amoureux de toi.

**Rin : **Et mon short ?

**Len : **D'une manière effrayante, incestueuse et inacceptable dans la plupart des pays du monde.

**Rin : **J'vais te buter !

Pas très romantique, hein ?

Ce n'est pas comme si j'espérais des bougies et de la musique blues- mais je voulais que ma « confession » (je déteste ce mot) soit un peu plus expressive.

Tandis que la trotteuse de l'horloge tic-taquait rapidement (trop rapidement), mes pensées ont commencé à s'écraser les unes contre les autres, jusqu'à ce que je puisse difficilement distinguer un sentiment d'un autre. Un peu comme une salade de fruits : chaque fruit épluché et mélangé à d'autres ce qui faisait que les pommes devenaient des kiwis et que rien ne puisse être identifié.

Je suis sûr que les salades de fruits ne sont pas _comme ça_, mais Rin les fait _comme ça_. Sa salade de fruits ressemble sérieusement à une substance extraterrestre.

Ça c'est un exemple des talents culinaires de Rin.

Salade de fruits et tartines.

Pas une très bonne combinaison.

Je pense…

C'est difficile de nommer mes sentiments, mais je pense que j'étais jaloux de Kaito.

Peut-être étais-je un peu en colère.

Et…en plus de ça, j'avais peur.

Mon rythme cardiaque continuait à tambouriner fort dans ma poitrine- et je te jure, je sentais mon sang marteler mes tempes.

J'allais dire à Rin comment je me sentais.

Je le devais.

M-mais j'avais l'impression que tout allait trop vite.

Le temps est étrange. C'est censé être linéaire. Une minute dure toujours soixante secondes- et c'est toujours un moment exact de « temps ». Le passage du temps ne s'arrête jamais ou ralentit; il trotte et avance constamment sans jamais changer.

Mais pour moi, le « temps » oscillait- comme une ligne d'un graphe.

Quand je suis arrivé à la maison, le temps bougeait trop lentement.

A six heures et demie, et j'étais debout, en tenant le fer à repasser d'une main et de l'autre le short de Rin, le temps avançait trop vite.

Je ne pouvais pas continuer.

J'avais l'impression de couler.

Chaque seconde qui trottait me rapprochait de Rin.

De ma confession.

De ma rejection.

Et ces scénarios cauchemardesques dont j'avais rêvé incessamment depuis trois ans.

E-et ensuite-

J'ai entendu la porte d'entrée claquer.

Mon cœur sembla s'écraser sur ma cage thoracique comme s'il avait grossi d'une taille.

Pour s'arrêter à la seconde d'après.

Rin était rentrée à la maison.

* * *

**A/N : **Ce chapitre était sensé être le dernier, mais j'ai décidé de le découper en trois parties à cause de sa longueur.

En plus, avec trois parties, on a toujours plus de cliffhangers irritants XD;

Je plaisante. Trois parties, c'est plus d'informations, je suppose ? Plus d'informations absorbées ? Et puis, vous avez plus de 'psycho-Len' XDD

**~renahhchen xoxo**

* * *

**T/N : **Ouh, update en retard ! Pardonnez-moi. Enfin, blâmez mon emploi du temps qui fût particulièrement épouvantable (journées de sept heures du matin jusqu'à six et demie du soir...), mes révisions pour le brevet, et également le dernier tome de l'_Héritage_, de Christopher Paolini, que j'ai eu la joie d'acheter hier samedi. Et le permis de conduire.

Vanille Cup, ne t'en fais pas pour le racontage de life, j'en fais de même dans mes t/n alors XD Ca me fait même très plaisir ahahaha ^^ Et puis, c'est bon. Sans moi, la section française Vocaloid serait bien déserte. [vaniteuse, moi ? A peine, voyons.] Miyuki-Horanai, je suis ravie que tu puisses t'identifier à Len et Tei. L'auteure à réussi à ce que tout le monde trouve sa part d'obscurité en ses personnages. J'espère que tes problèmes sont résolus ;w; Sarabeka, que dire ? Ton commentaire nous a fait rire renahhchen et moi xD Tu es sadique, va. Je ne pourrais pas faire ça à ma petiote, étant donné que, de dix ans ma cadette, je la considère plus comme une fille qu'une soeur. Tout de même xD Et oui, ces petits détails sont frappants de réalisme. Ca se rajoute à l'ambiance, je suppose. Pour Orchestral, eh bien... 'supprimation' totale. Elle me déplaît. Trop de fautes, mal construite, incohérente, c'est à s'arracher les cheveux. Peut-être, si le courage me revient, je la réécrirai. Mais pour le moment...Non. Juste non.

**~Paru-ch4n**


	9. Love is war

**For a Sick Boy**

Chapitre neuf :

"_Love is war"_

* * *

Je ne sais même pas par où commencer pour te décrire les sentiments que je ressentais quand Rin est venue à la maison. Je ne pense même pas les comprendre. Le meilleur équivalent de mes émotions…je ne se pas. C'est comme si on écrasait ses doigts sur un clavier d'ordinateur les yeux fermés et à une vitesse folle.

Je ne peux même pas narrer l'impression de peur qui aiguillonnait tout mon corps- et pas seulement de la peur, mais de la culpabilité et de la surprise, de la jalousie et de la joie de voir Rin et également le désir de m'enfuir et…

Je pense que j'étais soulagé.

Juste un peu.

_Soulagé._

Je n'avais pas ressenti ça depuis un long, long moment.

Mais je savais.

Je savais, même si mon corps tremblait et que j'avais l'impression que j'allais me briser en morceaux, j'allais tout lui dire. Je l'avais décidé, peu importe ce que ma tête me disait- et je ne pouvais m'enfuir.

Je ne voulais plus être lâche.

Rin valsa dans le salon comme si elle possédait le monde à elle seule. Elle souriait, et ses cheveux blonds dansaient sur ses frêles épaules en vagues ensoleillées. Ses bracelets en plastique vert et rose (le genre de bijoux que les petits enfants aimaient mettre) tintaient sur ses poignets. Ses yeux bleus brillaient.

Elle avait l'air si heureuse.

Je…

Je ne voulais pas ruiner ce bonheur.

Je ne voulais pas être celui qui empêcherait Rin de sourire.

Je ne voulais pas lui dire.

Je ne voulais vraiment pas.

Mais je savais que je n'avais pas le choix.

Tandis que Rin avançait vers moi, toujours en souriant, j'ai remarqué plein de choses que je n'avais jamais remarqué avant. Les fossettes quand elle souriait. La manière dont ses yeux brillaient quand elle était enthousiaste. Comment son ruban à cheveux surdimensionné (elle était bien trop vieille pour le porter maintenant- mais si elle l'enlevait, ce serait comme si une partie intégrale de _Rin_ avait été arrachée) rebondissait quand elle marchait. Elle avait de légères paillettes sur les paupières, et elle sentait les oranges.

Je pense que mon esprit tentait de prendre une photo mentale de Rin, parce que je pensais que ce serait la dernière fois que je la verrais heureuse pour moi- ainsi, si elle se retournait contre moi quand je lui annoncerais mon secret, je serais toujours capable de me rappeler d'elle comme une personne qu'elle avait été.

Je serais toujours capable de me rappeler de son joyeux sourire.

J-je…

Argh.

Je vais probablement dire quelque chose de ringard (incroyablement banal), e-et si Miku m'avait dit quelque chose de ce genre, je lui aurais tiré une de ses couettes sans merci, mais…

J-je pense, alors que Rin marchait vers moi, les cheveux au vent, et un sourire béat-

Je pense…

Je pense que je suis tombé amoureux à nouveau.

D'accord.

Je sais.

Tu peux te moquer de moi maintenant- ha ha ha ha.

C'est une blague drôle, pas vrai ?

Mais ce n'était pas une blague- bien loin de là.

J-je ne l'aime pas seulement d'une manière sexuelle, ou à cause de mes hormones, ou de luxure, ou d'un autre instinct animal qui m'attirait vers ma sœur jumelle.

Il y avait autre chose.

Plus que ça.

Et j'ai su, à ce moment, même si je _voulais _continuer à dire des mensonges à Rin, je ne pouvais pas.

Je ne pouvais lui cacher la vérité.

Plus maintenant.

Je l'aimais.

Je l'ai toujours aimée.

Et j'ai su que si je cachais la vérité une nouvelle fois, je lui ferais encore plus mal.

Et l'idée de faire du mal à Rin me rendait malade.

J'ai remarqué, tandis qu'elle s'avançait, qu'elle avait un œil au beurre noir et une lèvre fendue. C'était assez difficile de ne pas discerner cela, même si elle avait sûrement posé une rapide couche de maquillage par-dessus et que ses cheveux tombaient sur ses yeux. La paupière était d'une couleur légèrement différente que le reste de sa peau, et je devinais qu'elle avait appliqué du fard avec des mains tremblantes pour la masquer.

J'ai pensé que tout ce manège pour cacher l'œil au beurre noir était bien plus grave que ça ne l'était réellement. Et en dépit de la légère blessure, Rin souriait toujours.

-Est-ce que tu t'es battue ? j'ai demandé, essayant de garder ma voix neutre- même si mon cœur martelait ma poitrine si fort que je pouvais à peine respirer.

-Hein ? Tu as remarqué ? m'a-t-elle demandé en retour, l'air surprise.

Evidemment, elle pensait réellement qu'elle était _super douééééée_ pour le maquillage ou quoi ?

Peut-être qu'une fille plus expérimentée avec le maquillage- un peu plus féminine, comme Miku- aurait pu cacher un peu mieux l'hématome. Même si je pensais que même Miku ne pouvait masquer _complètement_ un œil au beurre noir. Rin n'était pas vraiment une adepte du maquillage- disant que c'était une « perte de temps ». En tout cas, la « super technique » de Rin pour cacher la blessure était désastreuse, vraiment. C'était terrible- et plus elle s'approchait, plus le mal était grand- son œil était carrément violacé, et la peau autour était pelée.

-Evidemment que j'ai remarqué, j'ai sifflé, je ne suis pas aveugle. Tu as l'air épouvantable.

Peut-être que ce n'était pas la chose la plus gentille à dire à une fille pour qui tu nourris un amour sans espoir- mais Rin était toujours ma sœur jumelle, et on s'est toujours taquinés de cette manière. L'atmosphère, ainsi, se détendait et j'avais l'impression de pouvoir respirer plus facilement.

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? ai-je demandé, tandis que Rin ouvrait le robinet du lavabo pour laver son œil.

-Je ne veux pas te dire. C'est un secret, a-t-elle rétorqué en pouffant de rire.

J'ai deviné que l'œil au beurre noir n'était pas trop sérieux.

Mais tout de même, ça avait l'air douloureux. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de me sentir concerné.

-On n'a pas de secrets entre nous. On est jumeaux, souviens-toi ! je me suis exclamé, essayant d'être joyeux.

J'ai réalisé à quel point c'était hypocrite. C'était comme être un zèbre et reprocher au drapeau américain de porter trop de rayures.

Ce n'était pas quelque chose d'intelligent à dire.

Rin me faisait face à ce moment.

Pour que la prochaine partie ait un sens, je vais te faire une petite description de la maison. D'accord, euh…Notre maison a été construite un peu étrangement. Il n'y a pas de mur qui sépare le salon et la cuisine. J'étais debout dans le « salon » tandis que Rin était adossée à l'évier de la « cuisine », essuyant son œil assez rapidement- et je pouvais toujours la voir.

J'ai vu les épaules de Rin se tendre quand je lui ai parlé.

Rin s'est arrêtée- figée dans le temps.

Ca m'a pris quelques secondes pour dire quelque chose. Douze secondes, presque. Je pouvais voir la pendule, et je comptais. Mes yeux étaient fixés sur chaque frisson la trotteuse. C'était, d'une certaine manière, captivant.

Je pense que je devenais lâche à nouveau.

C'était plus facile de regarder la pendule plutôt que de regarder Rin.

Et pourtant, le temps avançait à l'envers. J'avais l'impression qu'il se moquait de moi.

-Tu as raison. On n'est pas censés avoir de secrets entre nous, a-t-elle finalement lâché- en se tournant vers moi.

Des gouttes d'eau coulaient le long de son visage, et elle n'avait pas enlevé tout son fond de teint. Ca me donnait la désagréable impression que le visage de Rin fondait.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? ai-je demandé.

Là encore, ce n'était pas intelligent de dire ça.

Je suis doué à ça : dire des choses pas très intelligentes au mauvais moment- au cas où tu n'aurais pas remarqué.

C'est un talent.

Les yeux de Rin se sont plissés si forts que je ne voyais qu'un mince rai bleu foncé- contraste complet quant à sa précédente joie d'avant. Rapidement, le fond de teint hâlé- presque orange- a roulé le long de son menton.

Elle criait.

Son visage était en train de fondre.

Sa peau semblait s'écailler sous ses doigts.

Et je ne pouvais la sauver je ne pouvais rien faire c'était ma faute je-

…

Je pense…que je l'ai vraiment bouleversée.

Rin avait essayé d'être joyeuse et heureuse quand elle était triste au fond- mais au moment où j'ai ouvert ma stupide bouche et j'ai commencé à parler à propos de secrets, sa joie a fondu comme neige au soleil.

Rin était si brillante avant.

Maintenant…

Plus du tout.

Sa peau tombait et elle pourrissait- comme dans mes cauchemars- e-et je ne savais pas quoi faire, comment l'arrêter, comment l'aider…

E-est-ce qu'elle voudrait réellement de l'aide d'une personne malade comme moi ?

Rin continuait à crier- quelque chose comme-

J-je ne me rappelle pas.

**Ca fait mal.**

T-tu veux que j'essaye… ?

…

D'accord.

Je vais essayer.

-Q…qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par « qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » Tu m'ignores depuis trois mois comme si j'étais une sorte de lépreuse- Comme- comme si tu me détestais- e-et à chaque fois que j'essayais de te parler t-tu regardais ailleurs et tu prétendais que je n'existais pas ! hurla-t-elle, sa voix augmentant de volume, presque hystérique.

Elle avait essayé de cacher son inquiétude, aussi- mais ça n'avait pas marché.

A la place, elle avait explosé.

C'était la seule vraie « conversation » que Rin et moi ayons eu en trois mois- et ce n'était pas du tout une conversation.

Rin criait.

Chaque mot était un morceau de verre qui s'enfonçait dans mon cœur, et un coup sur ma fierté (ce qui, admettons-le, n'était pas à un niveau énorme. Je n'avais pas beaucoup de fierté pour avoir laissé Rin hurler de cette manière).

-Je p-pensais que nous étions jumeaux. Je pensais ça…ça veut dire qu'on doit partager nos secrets, pas vrai ? Rin a articulé en reniflant, essuyant de l'eau avec la manche de son baggy cardigan (c'était un joli cardigan- couleur citron vert et ça s'associait très bien avec ses bracelets enfantins et collier aux couleurs acidulées)

J'ai grimacé.

Pas de secrets.

Bien sûr que non.

Aucun entre jumeaux.

C'était une promesse que nous avons faite (une promesse de l'auriculaire) quand nous avions six ans.

_« Pas de secrets entre jumeaux. Si je mens, j'avalerai mille aiguilles. »_

C'est une incantation assez sombre lorsque l'on a six ans. Tu ne trouves pas ça tordu ?

Mais nous avons fait cette promesse il y avait des années- quand nous avions encore des joues rondes et de grands sourires et quand le monde n'était qu'un immense terrain de jeu- nos plus « grands secrets » étaient de taire le nom de celui qui avait mangé le dernier biscuit et qui avait enregistré _La Petite Sirène_ sur les épisodes de _Dragon Ball Z_.

Ce n'était pas des secrets importants.

Mais ça…

C-c'était le plus grand secret que j'avais jamais caché à Rin- et cela me mangeait tout cru. Me déchirait en petits morceaux.

Si je mens, j'avalerai mille aiguilles.

Eh bien, je n'ai jamais menti- pas vraiment. Je n'avais pas raconté toute la vérité à Rin. Du moins, je ne pense pas. A la place, j'esquivais le sujet de mes sentiments; je repoussais Rin lorsqu'elle essayait d'attaquer le sujet (je n'ai jamais répondu à ses questions par « Je vais bien » comme avec Miku), et je m'enfermais dans ma chambre, ou la salle de bains, quand Rin tentait de continuer.

Je n'ai jamais menti.

Mais maintenant…Rin me posait les questions directement.

-P…pourquoi t'éloignais-tu de moi ? Pourquoi m'ignorais-tu ? Pourquoi étais-tu si cruel ?

Elle a dit ça dans ses propres mots; son ruban à cheveux semblait tomber, le maquillage grotesque coulant toujours sur son visage comme de la cire fondue.

Rin.

Ma sœur.

Ma sœur que je n'ai jamais voulu voir blessée, ou pleurer, ou à qui mentir- parce que je l'aimais.

Et je ne voulais vraiment pas avaler mile aiguilles.

Le silence s'installa, lourd de secrets et d'autres clichés une centaine de fois déjà-vu, qui aurait mieux fait d'appartenir à un drama télévisé qu'à la vraie vie.

Les mains de Rin étaient sur ses hanches, et elle me regardait. Elle tapait un pied contre le sol.

Elle attendait une réponse.

Elle attendait de voir si je lui donnerais un mensonge ou lui dire la vérité. La vérité qu'elle voulait désespérément parce qu'elle s'inquiétait pour moi.

Parce qu'elle _m'aimait._

Rin attendait cette vérité depuis trois ans.

Et c'était maintenant le moment pour elle de savoir.

Rin était ma sœur.

Elle ne se retournerait pas contre moi.

J-j'étais sûr qu'elle ne le ferait pas.

Je lui ferais comprendre.

-O…okay. Je vais te dire pourquoi, j'ai finalement articulé, ma voix fragmentée.

Je parlais doucement, et pourtant j'avais l'impression que c'était bien trop fort, étant donné le silence de mort qui planait.

C'était déconcertant.

Ca donnait le frisson.

Puis, j'ai essayé de sourire- mais mon sourire s'est brisé en deux, et je ne pouvais le maintenir pour longtemps. Ca faisait mal. C'est physiquement douloureux de sourire.

J'avais l'impression que c'était un mensonge.

-Mais avant cela, tu vas me dire comment tu as eu cet œil au beurre noir- et on va s'asseoir et discuter de ça autour d'un chocolat chaud, j'ai dit.

Rin sembla se ragaillardir à cela. C'était évident qu'elle essayait de garder sa colère- mais la simple perspective d'un chocolat chaud était trop pour elle. Je pense qu'elle ne voulait pas rester en colère contre moi; ça me faisait autant mal qu'elle. Elle voulait revenir à l'époque des joyeux jumeaux Rin-et-Len et elle ne pouvait maintenir longtemps son regard glacial.

Un petit sourire étira le coin de ses lèvres à la place.

-Tu promets ? demanda-t-elle.

-Je promets, j'ai dit, en lui ébouriffant les cheveux, rendant bancal son ruban à cheveux.

Rin fronça les sourcils- a marmonné quelque chose du genre « ne me touche pas » et repoussé mes doigts mais je savais qu'elle plaisantait.

Elle a souri.

* * *

Rin et moi étions assis sur les vieux et noirs matelas mous avec nos tasses de chocolat qui brûlaient nos doigts. Rin était assise les jambes croisées, un coussin sur ses genoux. Elle était enroulée autour du coussin comme un enfant- ou un chat qui cherchait un endroit chaud où dormir.

C'était bon.

J'avais l'impression que nous étions des enfants à nouveau.

Pendant les nuits humides, quand le chauffage était cassé (beaucoup de choses à la maison étaient défectueuses), Rin et moi étions blottis ensemble sous de lourdes couettes, à prendre des petites gorgées de chocolat et à se raconter des histoires.

…

…J-je…

Je suis désolé.

Je viens juste de me faire frapper par une vague de nostalgie.

Est-ce que je regardais dans le vide ?

Ahahaha, n-ne fais pas attention.

Bon sang, je suis un très mauvais conteur, pas vrai ? Toujours à m'éloigner du sujet.

Restons concentrés.

-Comment as-tu eu cette blessure ? ai-je demandé, après avoir pris une gorgée de chocolat.

-Iroha me l'a faite, a répondu Rin en haussant les épaules.

Je devais admettre, que j'étais un peu surpris de savoir que Rin était « amie » avec Iroha. Je connaissais à peine cette fille- mais elle était dans ma classe, et elle faisait partie de ceux qui insultaient quotidiennement Neru. Elle était du côté de ceux qui harcelaient Neru, oui, mais Iroha restait dans ma mémoire peut-être parce qu'elle était très petite, et qu'elle était assez jolie.

…Je sais, c'est frivole.

Mais je suis un garçon.

Pas comme si le genre comptait vraiment.

Je suis un être humain.

J'aime regarder les jolies choses.

Comme la plupart des gens.

Quand je parle ainsi j'ai l'impression d'être une pie, attirée par les choses brillantes. Je t'assure, je ne suis pas obsédé par les jolies choses, comme si je les prenais dans ma tanière. Je n'ai même pas de « tanière ».

Rin disait qu'elle connaissait Iroha depuis un moment. Elles étaient dans la même équipe de volleyball, et toutes deux aimaient…Hello Kitty. Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'elles achetaient ce genre de chose- encore moins qu'il existait des chaussures de sport de cette marque- mais apparemment, il y en avait.

Hé bien, le business de Sanrio est incroyable, pas vrai ?

Hello Kitty _lave le cerveau_ des gens.

Rin et moi avons eu une petite discussion sur Iroha. Elle me disait qu'Iroha n'était pas « méchante »- même si elle avait (supposément) donné à Rin un œil au beurre noir. Rin ne me disait toujours pas pourquoi elle lui avait fait cet hématome, ce qui me faisait pensait que sûrement, Rin avait dû la taquiner. Rin embarrasse beaucoup les gens- et certaines personnes ne sont pas douées pour prendre les blagues au premier degré…

Tout de même- Iroha devait avoir un sacré punch- étonnant pour quelqu'un de sa taille. Et pourquoi Rin n'avait pas essayé de se défendre ? Je pensais que ça resterait un secret pour toujours. Rin n'était pas d'humeur à en discuter- elle disait que ce n'était pas son secret mais celui d'Iroha.

C'était intrigant- mais je n'ai pas insisté.

Je n'avais pas le droit de demander à propos des secrets de Rin, considéré que j'en cachais tant. Ca semble juste.

L'atmosphère entre nous était plus légère, avec le chocolat et tout.

Rin…

Rin a commencé à retrouver son ancien sourire.

Un sourire comme des centaines de fleurs de tournesols personnifiés et-

T-tu sais quoi, je vais arrêter et fermer ma bouche pour éviter de dire à quel point Rin est belle. Je ne suis pas un poète ou un truc du genre. Ni Shakespeare ou Wordsworth. Je n'ai jamais « vagabondé solitaire comme un nuage » et je n'ai aucune inclination innée à parler des jonquilles.

Je ne suis pas un poète.

Je suis juste un enfant qui est tombé amoureux.

J-je me demande si c'est normal pour les gens amoureux de parler de leur « âme sœur » comme ça… ?

Ou est-ce que c'est seulement moi ?

Suis-je bizarre ?

Ca ne me surprendrait pas.

Je vais t'éviter la mélasse rose bonbon, quand même. D'un, parce que c'est embarrassant, et de deux, parce que Rin se moquerait de moi si elle m'entendait.

L'ambiance plus relaxée que nous avions créée est soudainement devenue amère, puisque Rin me fixait avec « le regard ».

Tu sais ce que je veux dire par là ! Je suis sûr que tu as des amis qui ont « le regard » comme ça, toi aussi. « Le regard » qui veut dire clairement « tu ferais mieux de répondre à ma question ou je vais enfoncer ta tête dans un mixeur ».

Ouais, _ce genre_ de « regard ».

-Iroha m'a raconté toutes les choses horribles qui sont arrivées dans ta classe, m'a-t-elle dit.

J'ai considéré un instant à jouer l'innocent- mais je ne voulais plus mentir. Plus maintenant.

-Je veux dire, je savais déjà pour Tei…Tout le monde savait. M-mais je n'avais pas réalisé qu'elle avait été harcelée si horriblement…a continué Rin.

Eh bien, ce n'était pas une surprise. L'école nous avait tous appelés en assemblée importante dans le gymnase de l'école quelques jours après la mort de Tei. Mais, ils n'avaient pas parlé du « harcèlement ». Je ne suis pas sûr de savoir combien de professeurs dans l'école savaient qu'elle était harcelée. Le principal nous avait fait un petit discours, nous avait dit que si on se sentait déprimés, nous pouvions voir l'infirmière de l'école ou parler à d'autres personnes, parce qu'on se sentirait moins seuls et parce que « l'école se soucie de chacun d'entre vous », ou quelque chose du genre. Je ne me rappelle pas.

Mais ils n'avaient pas mentionné le harcèlement.

Peut-être que c'était parce qu'ils ne savaient pas.

Ou peut-être qu'ils essayaient d'étouffer l'affaire.

Je ne peux pas imaginer en gros titres « une lycéenne se suicide à cause de harcèlement dont son établissement n'avait même pas conscience » sur le journal local, ça ne donnerait pas une très bonne réputation à l'école, tu sais ?

Là encore…

Je ne sais pas. Pas vraiment. Si tu me demandes, je te dirais plus que l'école essayait d'étouffer l'aff- mais tu sais quoi, tu ne me demandes pas. Je réponds à une question que tu n'as jamais posée.

La question :

-Est-ce que ton école est corrompue, Kagamine Len ?

Elle n'est jamais sortie de ta bouche, donc je passer ça.

De toute façon, je suis incroyablement cynique. Mon opinion sera sûrement biaisée.

-I-iroha m'a dit tout ce qui était arrivé à Tei. J-je n'ai jamais su…Iroha a dit…que la plupart des gens avait rejoint Neru. Lily et G-gumi…Je n'arrive pas à _croire_ que quelqu'un comme Gumi harcèlerait quelqu'un de cette manière. Je lui ai seulement parlé quelques fois, mais elle est trop gentille, a-t-elle continué.

Rin avait fini son chocolat chaud depuis longtemps. La tasse vide était posée sur le sol, des tâches brunes sur les bords. Rin pressait le coussin captif entre ses bras si fort que je me demandais s'il pouvait éclater.

-Iroha m'a tout raconté. E-elle a dit…Elle a dit qu'elle avait harcelé Tei aussi- m-mais qu'elle n'avait pas réalisé que c'en était vraiment à ce moment. Au début, elle pensait que c'était juste pour s'amuser. Quelques blagues seulement. M-mais c'est allé trop loin…E-et elle se sentait vraiment…coupable…P-parce qu'elle savait qu'elle devait arrêter, et qu'elle ne pouvait pas. C'était allé trop loin, beaucoup trop loin. E-et elle avait peur de Neru qui pouvait se retourner contre elle. E-et Iroha a dit…Que beaucoup de gens étaient dans son cas. P-parce que personne n'avait été exactement pareil qu'après…après que ce soit arrivé, a-t-elle conté, d'une voix fragmentée.

Ma tasse de chocolat ébouillantait mes doigts- mais le reste de mon cœur était froid.

Rin m'offrait un moyen de sortir de mon dilemme.

Je pouvais hocher la tête avec Rin, puis lui dire que c'était pour cela que j'avais été si abattu ces derniers temps.

C'était à cause de Tei.

Je pouvais cacher mes sentiments par la mort de Tei, et Rin n'aurait jamais à savoir comment je me sentais vis-à-vis d'elle.

Mais je ne pouvais plus mentir.

Plus maintenant.

Où serais-je si je mentais ?

Je sais où.

Je serais de retour dans la baignoire, enfonçant la lame dans ma peau- ou enroulé dans mes couvertures, des images de Rin hantant mon esprit dans un mélange de douleur, de culpabilité et de plaisir.

Je devais avancer.

-La mort de Tei m'a…Ca m'a…toujours…Ca…Ca m'a affecté, ai-je lâché.

J'avais sûrement l'air aussi éloquent que…c'est quoi déjà- une chose inéloquente (est-ce que ce mot existe seulement ?), mais ce n'est pas important.

J'essayais de dire la vérité- et je n'avais jamais réalisé avant à quel point c'était difficile.

Mais la mort de Tei m'a affecté.

Tei me hantait autant que Rin; ses yeux morts et froids, son squelette brisé, son corps fourré de grouillants et d'asticots se tortillant. Mais elle était morte, et je ne pouvais plus l'aider. J'aurai pu avant- mais plus maintenant.

Ca ne servait à rien de ressasser le passé.

Rin a posé une main sur mon épaule- le coussin tombant de ses genoux pour s'écraser au sol dans un bruit inaudible. Il poussa la tasse vide de Rin- heureusement qu'elle avait déjà bu son chocolat chaud, ou le tapis aurait été tâché de marron foncé.

De toute façon, je ne m'intéressais pas au tapis.

Les yeux de Rin avaient l'air si bleu…

Si chaleureux.

Si _confiants._

(Ne me fais pas confiance s'il-te-plaît je vais te faire mal regarde tu cries-)

-Ne t'inquiète pas, Len. Je ne sais pas ce qui est arrivé- mais ce n'était pas ta faute. T-tei…Tei est morte…M-mais ce n'était pas la faute d'Iroha, ni la tienne, ou- ha…ce n'était même pas celle de Neru. L-le harcèlement a sûrement contribué, mais elle avait d'autres problèmes dont nous n'étions pas au courant ! Ce n'était pas ta faute, a dit Rin, les yeux acier. Sa poigne était acérée, aussi.

Elle m'obligeait à être d'accord.

Elle me forçait à jeter ma culpabilité au loin.

Rin…avait tort.

Je pense.

Je ne pouvais pas simplement lever les mains au ciel et dire :

-Ouais, Tei avait probablement d'autres problèmes, donc ça ne me concerne pas.

Je sais, au plus profond de moi, que ça **me concernait**. Les problèmes de Tei lui appartenaient à elle seule et elle a été exacerbée par Neru, par Gumi, par Iroha- qui, apparemment, avait pensé que tout ça n'était qu'une bonne blague jusqu'à ce que ça aille trop loin.

Et elle a été exacerbée par moi, également.

Les êtres humains vont, invariablement, se faire du mal les uns les autres- mais ils ne peuvent vivre seuls.

Chaque action que tu vas faire affectera quelqu'un d'autre- peu importe leur taille.

Aucun problème n'appartient qu'à « une personne ».

Ils appartiennent à toutes les personnes qui étaient en contact avec cet individu et qui on laissé une marque sur lui, d'une manière ou d'une autre.

Si tu vois quelqu'un d'autre souffrir- si tu les vois tendre leurs mains vers les précipices au risque de tomber- alors c'est ton problème, également. Si tu vois quelqu'un se noyer dans un lac, est-ce que tu dirais « ca ne me concerne pas » et continuer ta route ?

Les êtres humains ont beau être égoïstes…

Mais je pense que la plupart d'entre eux _s'arrêteraient_.

La plupart d'entre eux se sentiraient un peu responsable.

Et la plupart d'entre eux essaieraient d'aider.

Le problème de Tei était ainsi. Tei ne se noyait pas, pas physiquement mais, au figuré, elle était une nageuse débutante dans un océan et un poids aux pieds.

Tei avait coulé.

Je l'avais envoyé couler.

Et je ne lui ai pas tendu la main.

Ni Gumi.

Ni Iroha.

Ce n'était pas juste le « problème de Tei »- il appartenait à _**nous tous**_.

_J'étais_ coupable.

Mais…

Je ne pouvais pas m'enterrer sous ma culpabilité pour toujours.

Me détester ne ramènerait pas Tei.

Et donc, même si Rin avait, essentiellement, tort- je savais, au plus profond de moi, qu'elle disait la vérité.

Ce n'était pas important pourquoi ou comment Tei était morte.

Tout ce qui importait c'était qu'elle était morte- et c'était triste- et peut-être que quelqu'un aurait pu l'aider, mais personne ne l'a fait.

Et la vie continuait.

C'est cruel de penser comme ça- mais Rin avait raison autant qu'elle avait tort.

On ne peut ressasser le passé- ou ça nous détruit.

« Avec des si on met Paris en bouteille ».

Tu ne peux retourner en arrière et les changer.

Alors ce n'est pas digne de s'en soucier.

Je pense que je suis devenu silencieux alors que je comprenais cela- et Rin m'a donné un regard inquiet, les yeux écarquillés.

-Len…Est-ce que c'est pour ça que tu étais distant ? Tu te sentais coupable pour Tei ? a-t-elle demandé.

Rin était si fraternelle.

Si confiante.

Si ignorante au sujet de mes sentiments.

Tei avait été le catalyseur, peut-être.

C'était à cause de Tei que je me suis enfermé dans la salle de bains pour la première fois, tremblant comme une feuille, sous la douche le jet d'eau frappant mes épaules, masquant mes sanglots entrecoupés de larmes de douleurs.

Mais Tei…

J-je me sens horrible de dire ça, c-comme si j'avilissais sa mort, ou que j'étais sans cœur, mais…

Mais Tei n'était pas le vrai problème.

C'était Rin.

Et ça l'a toujours été.

C'est parce que j'aimais Rin- parce que j'étais malade, tordu- que je n'avais pas aidé Tei au début. Je savais, au plus profond, que si quelqu'un avait découvert mon secret, j'aurais pu devenir une victime à la place de Tei.

Ca- ajouté à la lâcheté- était pourquoi je n'avais rien fait.

Le problème avait toujours été Rin.

Ou, pour être plus précis- le problème avait toujours été mes sentiments pour Rin.

_Toujours._

_Et pour toujours._

Si je mens, j'avalerai milles aiguilles.

J'ai regardé Rin.

Rin m'a regardé.

-N…non…C-ce n'est pas tout, j'ai dit, ma voix se brisant- mes doigts tremblants, incertain de savoir comment formuler ma confession.

…Peut-être que je n'avais pas besoin de mots.

Ils se mettraient en travers de mon chemin.

Et je n'ai jamais été doué pour les discours, de toute façon.

-Ce n'est pas tout ? Tu veux dire qu'il y a une autre tournure de cette sordide histoire ? Rin a demandé en plaisantant- essayant d'injecter un peu d'humour dans la lourde atmosphère, je suppose.

Son malheureux choix de vocabulaire (« sordide ») m'a fait me dérober.

J'avais l'impression que Rin me condamnait.

M'appelait être une « saleté ».

Ma propre sœur.

Mais c'était juste ma paranoïa.

Mais c'était une paranoïa sans fondement.

Je me suis assis là pendant un moment, regardant la trotteuse tant détester continuer son tic-tac régulier au-dessus de la télévision. Ecoutant le son de mon propre rythme cardiaque.

Essayant de me rappeler comment respirer.

-R-Rin ne me…ne me déteste pas… ai-je finalement réussi à articuler, ma voix tremblante.

Je me demandais si Rin m'avais entendu ma gorge semblait si sèche en dépit du chocolat et je pouvais à peine _me_ comprendre.

-Je ne pourrais jamais te détester, a dit Rin, souriante. Sauf si tu effaces ma sauvegarde de Final Fantasy XII. Là, je peux considérément te détester. Beaucoup, beaucoup, d'ailleurs.

J'ai ri de tout ça, sans faire attention à la gravité de la situation. Je ne pouvais m'en empêcher. Il y a quelque chose en Rin qui me fait toujours sourire.

Chaque fois que je la vois, ma journée…s'illumine.

-Je n'ai pas effacé ta sauvegarde de Final Fantasy. Je ne suis pas suicidaire- et je ne veux pas t'entendre râler et gémir sur comment tu n'as pas pu battre Barthandelus* encore, ai-je rétorqué.

-H-hé ! Je **l'ai** battu à la fin ! Je lui ai botté les fesses ! s'est-elle exclamée.

-Ouais, après avoir regardé les réponses sur le Net ! ai-je répliqué une nouvelle fois.

Nous nous sommes chamaillés pendant plusieurs minutes- échangeant des insultes comme lorsque nous étions enfants dans le bac à sable. C'était…nostalgique, comme le chocolat chaud, et la note que Rin m'avait laissée sur le frigo.

Ca me faisait penser au bon vieux temps.

Des temps plus heureux.

Et j'ai su, alors que Rin me souriait…

J-je ne peux pas vraiment l'expliquer avec des mots- mais c'était réconfortant.

J'ai su, tout d'un coup, qu'elle ne me détesterait pas.

Pas même si je l'aimais.

Parce que…c'était une gentille personne.

Elle était toujours ma sœur.

Elle se tiendrait toujours à mes côtés.

Et j'avais été stupide de douter d'elle.

Stupide…

J'étais si stupide.

-R-rin…J-j'ai un secret à te dire. Un secret que je t'ai caché…depuis longtemps, j'ai dit.

Rin ne m'a pas répondu avec une blague cette fois- ni a essayé de continuer nos chamailleries. A la place, elle a dit :

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

D'une voix si sérieuse qu'on n'aurait dit qu'elle ne lui appartenait pas.

Ou alors elle avait mûri en tant que personne.

Ou peut-être qu'elle avait toujours été mature, et que je n'avais jamais réalisé cela.

Les cheveux de Rin étaient ébouriffés et son ruban de travers, d'un angle étrange. Son visage était rouge de bonheur, elle avait toujours la lèvre de travers, et la blessure noire autour de son œil était plutôt peu attractive. Elle portait ce vieux cardigan vert avec des taches de ketchup sur les manches, ses chaussettes enroulées autour de ses chevilles et les bijoux plastiques sur ses poignets cliquetaient.

Elle était un vrai désastre.

Une masse de couleurs et de cheveux en nid d'oiseau et d'angles bizarres avec un sourire taquin.

Et elle était la chose la plus magnifique que j'avais jamais vue.

Quand le soleil entra par la fenêtre, ses cheveux sont devenus dorés.

Comme une princesse de contes de fées.

-R-Rin…j'ai balbutié- et j'avais probablement l'air stupide, mais Rin n'a rien dit.

Elle ne m'a pas taquiné.

Je n'étais pas sûr de savoir comment je pourrais lui communiquer mes sentiments- mais j'ai su, alors que je regardais dans les yeux de Rin, ce que j'avais à faire.

Avec des doigts tremblants, j'ai touché son menton doucement- très doucement. E-elle a laissé échapper une suffocation, mais elle ne m'a pas repoussé, ou essayé de me frapper. Elle n'a…rien dit.

J'ai regardé dans ses yeux et dit son nom à nouveau.

-Rin.

Et ensuite.

-Je t'aime.

E-et je me suis approché-

et j'ai pressé mes lèvres contre les siennes.

* * *

*Final Fantasy XII : Barthandelus est un boss de jeu assez difficile à vaincre, et on le croise plusieurs fois dans le jeu. C'est une sorte de visage, un masque volant, qui pousse des cris gutturaux une fois touchés. Selon les joueurs, la manière façon de le vaincre est d'utiliser à bon escient la panoplie de personnages- comme par exemple Snow, Vanille, Fang, ou Lightning en les plaçant sur différents modes (heal, pour le soin, ou attack, pour l'offensive). Cet opus de Final Fantasy est l'un des meilleurs, selon moi.

* * *

**A/N : **Devinez quoi, les gars ?

J'ai bientôt terminé d'écrire l'histoire.

Faudra juste que je vérifie un peu.

Et, comme toujours, votre soutien est sans faille, je suis très heureuse que vous aimez l'histoire ^_^

**~renahhchen xoxoxo**

* * *

**T/N : **Deux updates, pour pallier à mes cinq jours d'absence.

A vot' bon coeur, une p'tite review ?


	10. Words of love

**For a Sick Boy**

Chapitre dix :

"_Words of love"_

* * *

Alors…

Ca y est.

La fin de mon histoire.

Gah, je suis désolé pour tout ce drama inutile. Des répliques de ce genre appartiennent seulement aux histoires effrayantes autour d'un feu de camp ou à de la narration de Final Fantasy.

Ne prends pas ça à cœur. J'aime ces jeux, vraiment- même si l'intrigue me fait rouler les yeux parfois. Tu t'attends à ce que je sois excessivement émotif pour des personnages miniaturisés, pixellisés, à tel point qu'on ne voit que leurs yeux et leur couleur de cheveux ? Ahaha.

…Les graphismes du jeu se sont beaucoup améliorés, mais tout de même. C'est différent.

C'est un peu déprimant.

Le temps continue d'avancer.

Le temps que je ne peux pas remonter.

Rin et moi jouions à ces jeux quand nous étions plus jeunes. On s'asseyait sur ce canapé miteux (du plus longtemps que je puisse me rappeler, ce canapé a toujours été en morceaux) et on se fatiguait les yeux sur cette énorme télévision, tout en s'acharnant sur nos manettes de jeux qui marchaient à peine, faisant des bruits de cliquetis et de rires dans le noir.

…Okay, okay, je l'admets.

J'ai pleuré quand Aeris est mort.

Même si elle n'était qu'un paquet d'étranges polygones animés avec des bras comme des saucisses.

Rin s'était moquée de moi- mais elle avait les yeux humides, elle aussi.

…Bon sang.

J'utilise bien trop de « lignes épiques », pas vrai ?

« C'est la fin de mon histoire »- fshhh.

Excuse-moi. Je suis atterré par ma propre prétention.

Je ne suis pas Auron.

Ma vie n'est pas Final Fantasy.

Si je commençais par « c'était une nuit d'orage terrifiante »- je perdrais toute ma crédibilité !

Je n'ai pas envie de faire ça.

Heureusement que je ne me prends pas trop au sérieux (je ne peux pas, ayant une sœur comme Rin qui me taquine constamment).

Tu veux savoir comme ça a fini, je suppose.

Tu veux savoir ce que Rin a fait après que je l'aie embrassée.

Evidemment- je ne vais pas te manger parce que tu es curieux ! C'est pas grave- c'est la nature humaine, l'instinct naturel, tu comprends. Pourquoi crois-tu qu'il y ait tant de morales dans les contes ? Pour arrêter les enfants curieux de vagabonder dans les bois- comme le Petit Chaperon Rouge- parce que tout le monde, depuis le jour où ils sont nés jusqu'au jour où ils mourront, est curieux.

C'est naturel d'être curieux à propos du destin d'un garçon malade qui brise les conventions sociales- qui a fait quelque chose d'« anormal »- et qui est tombé amoureux de sa sœur jumelle.

Je ne te blâme pas parce que tu le demandes.

Est-ce que me parler est comme regarder un animal au zoo ?

Est-ce que c'est regarder une monstruosité à deux têtes derrière des barreaux ?

Est-ce que ça te fait te sentir mieux à propos de toi ?

Oui ?

« Dieu merci ma vie n'est pas aussi horrible que ça ». C'est ça que tu penses ?

C'est ça ?

C'est ça, pas vrai ?

Pas vrai ?

…

…

Ah…

Je…

Je suis désolé de te porter un tel jugement. Je ne peux pas m'en empêcher. C'est une…habitude. Comme être curieux. J'ai toujours été paranoïaque, alors…J'ai toujours eu peur que les autres me « jugent » mais je les juge également- je m'assure automatiquement qu'ils m'étiquettent à la seconde où nos yeux se rencontrent.

Malade.

Tordu.

Anormal.

Tu as le droit de m'appeler comme ça, plus que quiconque- puisque tu sais qui je suis.

Tu…

Tu _me _connais.

Kagamine Len.

Tu sais tout à propos de moi.

Je ne peux me cacher.

Je ne peux pas prétendre.

Peut-être que _tu ne me juges pas_ et peut-être que j'ai dressé une hypothèse incorrecte. Peut-être que je suis juste paranoïaque (encore)- et je suis le seul, en fait, à te juger; à mettre des mots dans ta bouche, des mots que tu ne dirais jamais, que tu ne _penserais_ jamais.

Je n'sais pas.

Je n'ai aucune information pour te juger.

Ca…ne m'empêche pas de te juger, pourtant.

Et ça ne m'empêche pas d'être paranoïaque.

La paranoïa n'est pas logique. Je sais, évidemment, que le monde n'est pas toutes dents dehors pour m'avoir…Pourquoi le monde entier se soucierait de moi, de toute façon ? C'est arrogant de prétendre que le monde place une importance particulière à une seule personne.

Je suis sûr, qu'en réalité, les gens s'en fichent.

Il y a des gens dans le monde qui souffrent comme moi- avec des afflictions dans l'esprit comme dans le corps- mais…

Mais je ne sais pas qui ils sont.

Je ne serais pas capable de le dire s'ils marchaient devant moi dans la rue.

Si tu ne vois pas quelque chose de « mauvais » chez quelqu'un d'autre, ton œil ne leur porte pas d'attention longtemps. Tu ne peux pas t'empêcher de juger les gens sur leurs vêtements ou sur leur apparence extérieure- mais ils disparaissent de ta vie en quelques secondes, et tu oublies tout instantanément.

Pour le reste du monde, je dois être une fourmi, ou une tache sur un pavé. Quelque chose qu'on a remarqué une fois, puis qu'on a classé dans la case « pas important ».

Dans le grand ordre des choses, ma souffrance n'est pas importante.

Tout le monde s'en fiche.

Tout le monde s'en fiche sauf ceux qui sont le plus proche de moi.

Je n'ai aucune raison d'être paranoïaque.

Je n'ai aucune raison d'avoir peur du monde entier.

Le monde entier ne sait pas qui je suis.

Mais…

J-je…

Eh bien.

Je me sens paranoïaque tout de même.

J-je ne peux pas l'expliquer.

…

Tu veux savoir pour Rin, pas vrai ?

Tu veux entendre. Je le sais très bien.

J-je suis désolé…Je radotais pendant un moment sur…des sottises.

Rien…

C'est à propos de Rin.

Rin Rin Rin.

Ma vie entière a tourné autour de Rin.

E-et…

Et…

S-si tu t'attendais à ce que Rin me déteste après ma confession, ou me repousse au loin, ou me regarde horrifiée, alors…

Alors je suis désolé de te décevoir.

Quand j'ai embrassé Rin le domino final est tombé. Tout était en ruine autour de moi- et je ne pouvais me cacher maintenant. La réaction en chaîne qui avait commencé avec Miku- ou la lame de rasoir- ou Tei- ou peut-être depuis le jour où je suis né- venait de se terminer.

_**Je**_ l'avais terminée.

Rin connaissait mon secret.

Je ne pouvais reprendre ce baiser.

Je ne pouvais reprendre les dominos, les dépoussiérer, et les remettre debout à nouveau.

C'était fini.

Game over !

Mais, contrairement aux jeux vidéos, tu ne peux refaire les choses dans la vraie vie- tu ne peux retourner dans le temps et effacer tes actions passées si elles reviennent pour te hanter.

Je l'ai su après ce que j'avais fait à Tei.

Tu devais vivre avec ton passé et accepter les conséquences.

Les actions parlent plus fort que les mots- et j'ai toujours été _inutile_ en communication verbale. Tu as remarqué ça probablement. Tandis que je te parlais, j'ai toujours pausé, ou regardé à mes mains, ou je ne trouvais pas mes mots…Ahaha.

Je suis même en train de continuer.

Tu attends.

Tu veux savoir ce que Rin a fait.

Je ne t'en ai pas encore parlé- pas vraiment.

J'évitais le sujet.

Si lâchement…

…

J'ai l'impression de construire une atmosphère- comme si je te racontais un conte de fées. Je…m'éloignais de moi-même, je suppose; je prétends parler d'un autre Kagamine Len, ou d'une autre personne, parce que c'est plus facile de raconter l'histoire d'un héros plutôt que de la mienne.

Mais je ne peux plus m'enfuir.

Je ne peux plus prétendre ne pas parler de moi.

Ce n'est…plus seulement autour de Rin, je suppose.

C'est à propos de moi, aussi.

Mes sentiments veulent dire quelque chose- ce n'est pas seulement Rin.

J'ai construit cela pendant un moment…

E-et je suis désolé si je casse l'ambiance…mais la vie est souvent comme ça.

Rin ne m'a pas crié dessus.

Elle ne m'a pas frappé.

Elle ne m'a pas détesté.

Quand j'ai reculé ses yeux étaient écarquillés, et elle tremblait doucement. Ses doigts étaient douloureusement serrés, tirant les manches de son vieux cardigan vert. Ses ongles vernis de jaune poussin contrastaient avec ce cardigan et ses bracelets verts. Rin avait une habitude nerveuse de mordre des choses; des stylos, ou sa lèvre inférieure, ses ongles- et, du coup, ses ongles étaient courts, et c'était inutile de les vernir. Mais elle s'en fichait et avait toujours continué. Un léger rougissement colorait ses joues- la peignant mieux que n'importe quel maquillage aurait pu le faire.

Rin…

M-ma sœur…

Elle était si belle.

Il n'y avait pas de haine dans ses larges yeux bleus.

Juste de la confusion.

-L-len…D-depuis combien de temps…u-um…tu m'as « aimée » ? Rin a-t-elle demandé- sa voix inhabituellement douce et timide.

-Toute ma vie, j'ai répondu.

Un petit sourire a étiré ses lèvres. On aurait dit qu'elle essayait de stopper sa progression- de tuer le sourire avant qu'il ne continue, comme une anomalie, comme si ce sourire devenait épidémique- mais elle n'y arrivait pas. Son sourire fit place sur son visage, effaçant sa précédente expression choquée, sans la permission de Rin, éclairant sa figure comme par un rayon de soleil. Ses yeux brillaient comme des vagues d'océan et de variées métaphores clichées que tu peux trouver dans chaque phrase d'un roman à l'eau de rose- mais elle avait l'air si magnifique que j'en ai arrêté de respirer.

Pas que j'hyper-ventilais.

C'aurait pas été cool.

Mon cœur continuait à tambouriner dans ma poitrine tout de même.

Rin s'est approché- et, tout en souriant de ce sourire qu'elle essayait de combattre (et elle faisait un très mauvais boulot comme pour son œil au beurre noir)- Rin s'est approchée et a tiré sur ma mèche de cheveux en pointe.

-Idiot. Je savais que tu m'aimais depuis toujours. Je suis géniale~ ! Rin a dit en souriant narquoisement.

-Bien sûr. Tout le monde t'aime, j'ai répondu.

-Exactement~ !

-Longue vie à sa Majesté Kagamine Rin ? ai-je demandé.

-C'est _Lady_ Kagamine Rin pour toi. Ou peut-être Maître Rin. Kagamine Rin, princesse de l'Univers ? a-t-elle suggéré.

-Kagamine Rin est la personne la plus arrogante et égoïste de l'Univers, très certainement, j'ai rétorqué.

-Kyah ! T'es méchant ! couina-t-elle.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire à ça, même si mon cœur était au bord de mes lèvres et que je pouvais difficilement respirer. J'ai commencé à m'inquiéter. J'étais sûrement en train d'halluciner- Rin ne m'avait pas accepté, et mon esprit me montrait un rêve pour…atténuer la douleur d'être rejeté.

Rin et moi nous parlions comme avant, comme si rien n'avait changé.

Comme si elle m'aimait toujours.

Ce devait être un rêve- une fantaisie.

Mon imagination désespérée.

Mes sentiments étaient malades- en proie à des milliers d'asticots comme une carcasse pourrie- et ils n'étaient pas censés être acceptés. Aucune personne saine d'esprit n'accepterait « l'amour » d'un proche fraternel.

Rin était sûrement une personne gentille, mais il était impossible qu'elle soit si acceptante.

Sûrement pas ?

Etais-je endormi ?

Etait-ce un rêve ?

Mais quand Rin m'a pincé la joue, ça m'a fait mal.

Je pouvais le sentir.

C-ça voulait dire que c'était vraiment arrivé…pas vrai ?

La douleur rend les choses réelles.

Ce n'était pas une hallucination sans merci, ou un souvenir des temps heureux perdus.

C'était la vérité.

C'était réel.

Rin…

Rin ne me détestait vraiment pas.

J'ai ri, par soulagement et par humour je pense- et Rin m'a rejointe, jusqu'à ce que nous nous écroulions sur la pile de coussins, nos jambes et nos bras s'agitant.

-L-len…Ce n'était pas une blague ? T-tu « m'aimes », vraiment ? Rin a demandé, sa voix plus douce- étrangement sérieuse- alors qu'elle enlevait un coussin de son visage.

Une boule s'est formée dans ma gorge et je ne pouvais pas parler- à peine respirer.

A la place, j'ai hoché la tête.

-Pendant combien de temps…?

-E-environ trois ans, j'ai murmuré. Ma voix semblait laborieuse, épaisse et en même temps fine.

Mes mots venaient de ma bouche très peu élégamment, et comme du sirop, ils restaient collés dans ma gorge. J'ai frissonné, me sentant idiot.

Bravo, Len.

Quelle _harmonie_.

J'avais pensé à me confesser à Rin pendant tellement longtemps- mais, quand j'y étais enfin arrivé, les mots n'y étaient plus. J'avais perdu la capacité du discours humain, et je ne savais pas quoi dire. J'avais sûrement l'air stupide.

Ou peut-être que j'avais l'air d'un garçon timide avec un béguin.

Un béguin « normal »- mais « normal » ne veut rien dire, pas vrai ?

C'est juste un mot.

Un simple mot.

Et les êtres humains sont des mots si complexes que des mots de ce genre ne sont pas importants, comparé à leurs sentiments complexes et leurs cœurs complexes.

Peut-être…

Peut-être que « malade » était un mauvais adjectif, aussi.

Peut-être que je n'étais pas « malade » du tout.

En fait, j'étais juste…

Juste _**moi**_.

Kagamine Len.

Et juste ça.

Etre amoureux de Rin ne me changeait pas. C'était une autre partie qui composait « Kagamine Len »- ces sentiments ne me détournaient pas de « moi » ou ne me rendaient pas moins « moi ». En fait, tout cela s'ajoutait. A « moi ».

Toutes les pensées et sentiments que j'avais ressenti n'avait rien pris du désordre de ma personnalité et talents et passions qui faisaient « Kagamine Len » à la place, cela s'y rajoutait.

Certaines pensées et sentiments étaient contradictoires.

Mais les humains sont comme ça !

Et Rin ne s'éloignait pas de moi par dégoût, et qu'elle ne me regardait pas avec des yeux remplis de haine.

Elle ne pleurait pas.

A la place, Rin était assise à mes côtés- comme elle l'avait toujours été dans le passé- avec un sourire sur le visage.

P-peut-être que j'avais été stupide de m'être tant inquiété sur les réactions de Rin. Les notions de « bien » et « mal » ne veulent rien dire.

Ils ne veulent rien dire et ils portent moins de sens que l'air que nous respirons.

J'étais « normal » et je n'avais jamais pensé à ça quand il s'agissait de Rin. Elle m'aimait parce que j'étais son frère- et elle faisait avec les bons côtés comme les mauvais, parce que j'étais un être humain et tous les humains sont imparfaits.

Mais simplement avoir quelques défauts ne veut pas dire que tu es défectueux.

Ca ne veut pas dire que personne ne t'aimera.

Si c'était le cas, les humains seraient toujours seuls.

E-et les humains ne sont pas faits pour être seuls. Nous sommes des créatures sociables.

-Tu n'es pas…dégoûtée ? Je veux dire, ce n'est pas normal, j'ai dit doucement- osant à peine regarder Rin dans les yeux- mais je ne pouvais détacher mon regard.

J'aime regarder les jolies choses.

Je suis seulement humain.

-Je sais…Je sais que ce n'est pas normal…Et peut-être que je devrais être « dégoûtée ». M-mais je ne le suis pas.

-R-rin…

-Je veux dire, je ne suis pas enthousiasmée non plus ! C-c'est difficile à expliquer- m-mais je ne vais pas danser une gigue de joie parce que mon adorable et paumé petit frère, de deux minutes mon cadet, et socialement inepte, a le béguin pour moi, a dit Rin, son visage devenant écarlate, alors qu'elle essayait de s'expliquer- ses mots se fragmentant.

Certains de ses mots étaient durs, mais ils ne m'ont pas coupé.

Rin était juste Rin- son côté usuel, sans tact, sans art, sans grâce. Elle parlait toujours de moi comme ça, mais je savais qu'elle ne le pensait pas; plus elle m'insultait, plus elle s'en souciait.

_Et elle s'en souciait._

-Paumé ? Après que je viens de t'ouvrir mon cœur ? Eh bien, merci, j'ai dit, feignant d'être blessé- et Rin m'a souri, me tirant une nouvelle fois ma mèche de cheveux rebelles.

-D'accord, d'accord, n'essaye pas de me culpabiliser, m'a-t-elle rétorqué.

-Tu devrais te sentir coupable. Tu me déchires ici, j'ai dit, pointant ma poitrine.

Rin a ri- et elle a continué à tirer sans merci mes cheveux- disant à quel point j'étais « paumé »- « un adorable petit paumé, mais toujours paumé ».

-Je ne…Je ne suis pas amoureuse de toi. Je t'aime, LenLen, mais pas…Pas comme ça. Jamais ainsi, a-t-elle dit.

J'ai hoché la tête. Ces mots faisaient mal- mais ils étaient beaucoup mieux que la rage à laquelle je m'attendais.

Et une rejection mature était bien meilleure que du dégoût.

C'était mieux que la peur.

C'était mieux que tout ce à quoi je m'attendais.

Peut-être que c'était mieux que je méritais.

Rin avait toujours été trop gentille.

-M-mais je ne vais pas te repousser. Je ne vais pas- je ne pourrais jamais faire ça ! a-t-elle crié, sa voix déterminée. Tu restes mon frère. E-et je suis contente que tu m'aie dit ce qui n'allait pas. J-j-je m'inquiétais, j'avais peur que quelque chose de sérieux soit en train de manger, comme si tu avais contracté une anomalie bizarre ! C'aurait été terrible ! Que se serait-il passé si je l'avais su autrement ? Je ne veux pas mettre en quarantaine mon frangin ! Et, même si je ne ressens pas la même chose que toi…Je vais…Je t'aimerai toujours.

Mes yeux se sont écarquillés. J'étais celui qui rougissait maintenant- comme une lycéenne dans un ero-game* (p-pas comme si j'en avais beaucoup joué…N-non, vraiment ! D-d'accord, peut-être une ou deux fois, mais…ce n'est pas le sujet).

-T-tu es vraiment sérieuse ? j'ai demandé.

-Evidemment, idiot. Je ne dis pas des choses que je ne pense pas, Rin a répondu, en souriant- et puis elle m'a donné une pichenette sur le front.

-C-c'est une cruelle…f-façon de rejeter un gars au cœur brisé, j'ai gémi.

-Je suis désolée, mais t'étais si bizarre que je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher ! Tu lâches des mièvreries partout et je ne peux pas m'occuper de ça ! s'est-elle exclamée.

-Alors occupe-toi de ça ! j'ai dit- et, puérilement, je lui ai retiré le coussin de ses mains, et je l'ai écrasé contre son visage.

Le ruban de Rin était de travers, et ses cheveux ont voleté tout autour de mon arme, subissant mon attaque de sang-froid.

En quelques secondes, nous étions là, à faire une bataille de polochons, comme des écoliers- tous les deux riants.

Tous les deux souriants.

Parce que…

A-à la fin, « normal » n'est pas important.

« Bien » et « mal » sont juste des concepts, du manichéisme ça ne veut rien dire.

On ne peut arrêter nos sentiments…

E-et si les gens s'inquiétaient à propos des autres…Je suppose que comment on se sent n'est pas très important.

Parce qu'ils t'accepteront, peu importe à quel point tu es tordu.

Et peu importe à quel point tu peux être « malade ».

H-hein ?

Oh, je suis désolé. Ca sonne vraiment guimauve. C-c'est ce que Rin a dit, également…

Ahaha.

Je déteste être aussi ringard.

M-mais, tu sais quoi…

Je ne suis ni optimiste ni pessimiste.

Je suis réaliste.

Et, en dépit de ça, je pense que ce n'est pas illusoire de penser que tu peux, de temps en temps, avoir une fin heureuse.

Peu importe qui tu es.

Il y a beaucoup d'humains.

Et je suis sûr que même la plus seule des personne peut trouver d'autres personnes qui l'acceptera et l'aimera peu importe qui elle est.

Ce sont des simples mathématiques.

Il y a tellement de gens dans le monde- alors il n'y a aucun excuse pour personne d'être seul.

Et, si tu es seul…il y a des gens dehors qui peuvent te réconforter.

Qui peuvent t'accepter.

C'est une probabilité logistique dans le sens commun et je vais te dire, étant donné les milliards de personne qui peuplent notre Terre, c'est une certitude à cent pour cent.

Ceci, également, est une partie de la vie.

Et le pardon…

C-c'est également une partie de la nature humaine.

Les gens te blesseront, et tu les blesseras.

Mais tu leur pardonneras toujours à la fin.

Parce que personne ne veut être seul.

* * *

*Ero-game : D'après le nom « erotic game ». Hé oui, c'est un jeu coquin. Et- je le dis sans honte- j'y ai déjà joué- plus d'une fois- ou deux- trois- quatre- le nombre importe peu. La plupart de ces jeux foisonnent au Japon, et il est assez compliqué d'en obtenir hors de ce pays. Le quartier Akihabara de Tokyo (en abrégé Akiba), réputé pour être le paradis _manga_ et électronique, possède une allée entière consacrée aux ero-games. Je peux citer un de mes préférés, « Yume Miru Kusuri » (« Une drogue qui m'a fait rêver »).

* * *

**A/N : **Les chamailleries entre Rin et Len sont amusantes à créer. Pour être honnête, Rin devrait avoir plus de scènes dans cette fic. Elle est super. Et owii, Len si positif, ça fait du bien, je trouve.

Bon. Je ne vais pas dire grand-chose.

On se voit à l'épilogue, donc xP

**~renahhchen xoxo**

* * *

**T/N : **Avis de recherche...Paru-ch4n...

Désolée, désolée, pour cet horrible retard ! _ Après c'est pas ma faute, hein, c'est mon emploi du temps. Et je suis passée en coup de vent pour "favoriter" certaines histoires via la PSP, hmm Vanille Cup ? Pfrt, tu m'as fait rire avec ton Ipod. J'ai pas ces trucs tactiles qui sont, ma foi, très pratiques, mais question orthographe je déteste ce mode. Que ça nous laisse tranquille écrire, crotte de bique, quoi. D'ailleurs, à tous ceux qui lisent ces inutiles t/n, allez lire les histoires de Vanille Cup, et aussi celles de Sarabeka. Ca envoie du bois.

Merci, Erwana, pour ton gentil com'... Mais je ne mendie pas les commentaires, voyons ! Disons juste qu'un commentaire est pour moi comme pour renahhchen un alcool enivrant qui nous maintient en vie. Ahahaha. Miyuki, allez quoi, la fin donne souvent un sentiment de plénitude (pour ma part en tout cas) ne déprime donc pas ! Meuh non, Sarabeka, sois pas honteuse, on rit franchement à tes reviews xD Bonne chance pour tes exams (^_^)b

Je fais un autre avis de recherche pour Nemeseia, qui ne s'est pas montrée depuis le chapitre 7.

Le prochain chapitre sera le dernier.

**~Paru-ch4n**


	11. Epilogue : To a Sick Boy

**For a Sick Boy **

Chapitre onze :

**Epilogue **

"_To a Sick Boy"_

* * *

-Hé, Hiyama.

Hiyama Kiyoteru leva les yeux de son bloc-notes, surpris. Le cahier devant lui était couvert de stylo bleu et de bavures- et l'encre était ensuite passée au noir- sans doute parce que son stylo bleu ne marchait plus. Ce n'était pas particulièrement important. Hiyama Kiyoteru était une personne bien organisée, et il gardait toujours quelques stylos, environ trois, dans la poche intérieure de son manteau sophistiqué.

Tout à propos d'Hiyama Kiyoteru criait « strict », depuis la netteté de ses cheveux noirs jusqu'à ses chaussures immaculées. Même ses notes étaient sans fautes, en dépit du fait que la couleur changeait soudainement. Ses papiers étaient couverts d'une écriture indiscutablement fine; des mots comme « maniaco-dépressif » et « auto mutilation » et « tentative d'assassinat » revenant souvent sur les pages.

Kiyoteru avait griffonné (Hiyama Kiyoteru ne « gribouille » pas, il griffonne) ses notes sans interruption dans le coin d'un petit café. Une tasse de thé intacte, glacée, montrant depuis combien de temps il s'était assis là à écrire. Il commençait à faire nuit dehors, même s'il était seulement quatre heures de l'après-midi- ce qui était assez compréhensif, étant donné que février approchait.

Hiyama Kiyoteru aimait le mois de février. Beaucoup de gens n'étaient pas d'accord; ils clamaient que c'était une saison « ennuyante », passé Noël et pas encore le printemps. Kiyoteru, lui, trouvait qu'elle était une saison paisible.

La femme qui avait appelé le nom de famille de Kiyoteru- et, en conséquence, l'avait extirpé de sa rêverie induite au travail- était une femme plutôt attractive avec de longs cheveux blancs. Elle portait un manteau noir et un pull-over blanc; un pull que Kiyoteru lui avait acheté pour Noël.

Son nom était Miriam Stockley.

-Vous n'avez pas besoin de m'appeler « Hiyama », dit Kiyoteru, tout en regardant Miriam enlever son manteau de ses épaules et- sans vraiment être invitée- s'asseoir en face de lui. On se connaît depuis assez longtemps déjà.

-Je suppose- mais c'est strictement une rencontre d'affaires, Hiyama, répondit Miriam, souriant malicieusement. Tu ne veux pas mélanger vie privée et professionnelle, pas vrai ?

-N-non…corrigea Kiyoteru en rougissant.

-Brave homme.

Miriam avait…un effet étrange sur lui. Elle le faisait se sentir enfant- aussi jeune que sa petite Yuki.

Il y avait quelque chose d'incroyablement déroutant à propos de Miss Miriam Stockley.

Miriam appela une serveuse- une jolie fille aux cheveux rouges avec un visage adorable- et commanda une tasse de…quelque chose- ou autre. Kiyoteru ne savait pas ce que Miriam aimait boire; elle était si spécifique, et la moitié de ce qui était sorti de sa bouche n'avait pas l'air japonais.

Eh bien, ce n'était pas étonnant, étant donné qu'elle était anglaise.

Kiyoteru n'aimait boire rien d'autre que du café noir ou du thé Earl Grey. Autre chose aurait semblé…_excessif_.

Miriam était différente, pourtant.

Miriam et Kiyoteru parlèrent paresseusement pendant quelques minutes de Yuki et de comment ça se passait pour elle à l'école. Miriam avait bien dit que c'était une rencontre « d'affaires »- mais Yuki était, en citant Miriam, « simplement trop adorable pour qu'on ne parle pas d'elle ».

Finalement, la tasse de…quelque chose…de Miriam arriva. Miriam souffla un instant sur le liquide couleur miel avant de le boire et, quand elle eut fini, elle repoussa la tasse et croisa les mains.

-Maintenant, discutons de notre cas récent. As-tu eu une progression avec L ?

Miriam se référait, bien sûr, à Kagamine Len. En public, la paire ne pouvait parler en grands détails de leur « cas » c'était, après tout, privé. Kagamine Len s'était confié à Hiyama Kiyoteru, le réputé psychologue infantile, et il aurait été contraire au code professionnel pour Kiyoteru de diffuser au monde entier les pensées du jeune garçon. Il pouvait, en revanche, en parler à Miriam. Miriam était un membre du NPA- la police japonaise et, étant donné la nature du cas Kagamine, la police travaillait étroitement avec Kiyoteru pour apporter au cas Kagamine une classification satisfaisante.

Kiyoteru soupira et enleva ses lunettes, pour les nettoyer légèrement. Kiyoteru n'avait pas besoin de nettoyer ses verres; il n'y avait aucune trace. C'était une habitude qu'il avait, il essayait d'occuper ses mains tandis qu'il tentait d'arranger ses pensées.

Et Hiyama avait énormément travaillé sur Kagamine Len. Son carnet le montrait clairement.

-Oh…

Le visage souriant de Miriam se décomposa, et elle fronça les sourcils.

-Pas de chance, hein ?

-Il est incroyablement têtu, dit Kiyoteru. Je lui ai demandé de me raconter ce qui s'est passé de nombreuses fois, et il me donne toujours la même histoire. Je ne pense pas que ce ne soit pas vrai- mais les détails ne collaboreraient pas avec les faits matériels.

-C'est-à-dire ?

-L dit que R a fait amende honorable. Rien ne cloche. Toutefois…

Kiyoteru sortit son fidèle stylo bille noir (un stylo qu'il avait depuis un an, et qui avait toujours de l'encre- pas comme ce traitre de stylo bleu) et griffonna rapidement une petite note sur le mouchoir en papier de Miriam.

On pouvait lire :

_« L'histoire de L n'explique pas pourquoi R a terminé à l'hôpital avec des brûlures au troisième degré ». _

La bouche de Miriam s'ouvrit en un petit « o » et elle hocha la tête- en passant ses mains sans ses cheveux argentés.

-Il n'a pas changé de discours ?

-Non. C'est toujours la même chose, répondit Kiyoteru. En fait, à ce stade…

Kiyoteru reprit le mouchoir en papier, et son stylo glissa.

_« Je ne pense pas que L est conscient de ce qu'il a fait. Il raconte l'histoire exactement comme il pense qu'elle est- et pour lui, je pense que c'est vrai. »_

-Le déni ? demanda Miriam.

-Peut-être. C'est évidemment sûr qu'il a de profonds problèmes psychologiques.

Miriam sourit- mais ce n'était pas un sourire cruel, ou un railleur. Il était triste. Sombre.

-Je t'aurais dit la même chose et je ne suis même pas psychologue, murmura Miriam. Pourquoi te payent-ils, Hiyama ? Est-ce que tu t'assoies simplement dans ton superbe bureau et dans ton superbe costume, buvant ton café noir et pensant « je pense que cette personne a, en théorie, un problème » ? Je peux faire ton boulot. Je peux faire ton boulot les yeux fermés.

-J'ai bien peur que je ne puisse intimider mes patients pour obtenir des informations; il y a des lois contre ça, dit Kiyoteru- secouant la tête. Je crois que ce cas requiert une approche plus délicate, Miss Stockley.

-Mais tu as déjà utilisé une approche délicate, rétorqua Miriam. Et ça ne marche pas. Apparemment tu n'as pas la version complète de l'histoire.

-Je ne vois pas en quoi interroger plus loin L changera quelque chose. Il est catégoriquement sûr et certain que son histoire est vraie. En fait…

Kiyoteru n'eut pas le temps de reprendre le mouchoir, cette fois Miriam l'avait déjà poussé en dessous de ses doigts. Kiyoteru lui donna un petit sourire avant de commencer à écrire. Il écrivait rapidement et manquait d'espace, mais son écriture restait nette et propre.

_« L ne semble même pas réaliser qu'il parle à un psychologue. Il n'y a aucun signe qui montre qu'il comprend ce qu'il a fait. » _

Miriam émit un faible sifflement.

-C'est un cas _sérieux_ de déni.

Kiyoteru hocha la tête.

-Eh bien, si ce que tu dis est correct, continua Miriam, et je n'ai aucun doute de pourquoi ça ne le serait pas, étant donné que tu es un expert sur ce terrain-là- alors peut-être…peut-être que questionner L ne va pas faire avancer l'enquête.

-Mir- J-je veux dire, Miss Stockley, se corrigea Kiyoteru, c-cette fille est pour lui un traumatisme profond. Vous n'êtes pas en train de suggérer que nous devions lui rouvrir d'anciennes blessures ?

-Si. C'étaient dans nos atouts depuis un long moment. Hiyama, ce garçon est détenu depuis quatre mois, et nous n'avons vu aucun développement ou changement dans son histoire.

-Je vois…dit Kiyoteru, tirant sa cravate- une autre habitude nerveuse. C-c'est un peu extrême, oui…M-mais c'est notre seule option si L refuse de, ou, pour une certaine raison, ne peut, raconter la vérité.

Miriam hocha la tête. Ses yeux étaient durs comme de l'acier.

-Nous devons parler à R en détails. Une enquête plus approfondie que la dernière fois, quand elle a refusé de divulguer les informations. Je me fiche de savoir si elle veut discuter avec la police ou non. Elle est sûrement la seule qui sait vraiment ce qui est arrivé.

Kagamine Rin.

Elle était la seule qui détenait la clé du mystère.

Et peut-être était-elle la seule qui savait ce que Kagamine Len avait vraiment fait.

* * *

**The End**

* * *

**A/N : **Ohohoho.

Combien d'entre vous on vu ça arriver ?

Je me sens vraiment mal de vous avoir donné un os, pour vous faire croire à un happy end, mais j'avais décidé dès le début que ça se finirait ainsi ;A; C'était une fatalité, étant donné que Len parlait à un psychologue, c'était sûr que quelque chose n'allait pas dès le début D: Je hais quand les livres/films/jeux ont une fin heureuse qui a été écrite à l'arrache, au dernier moment, bâclée, juste pour plaire. Et je ne voulais absolument pas que cela arrive à mon histoire.

Donc.

Combien d'entre vous arrivent à imaginer ce qui s'est vraiment passé ? :/

En attendant, je songe à écrire une histoire parallèle à partir du point de vue de Rin, mais je ne pense pas que cela puisse être intéressant (Rin n'est pas autant torturée que Len, ce ne serait pas marrant...) Non, j'imagine surtout quelque chose qui parlera de Neru. J'ai déjà écrit un chapitre de l'histoire, intitulée "For a Lost Girl". Cela vous plairait-il d'y jeter un oeil ? ^_^;; Si le temps et l'inspiration me le permettent, ça sortira le mois prochain.

Comme toujours, je suis extrêmement reconnaissante à tous ceux qui ont suivi et commenté cette histoire, les lecteurs français inclus- ^_^ Ca veut dire beaucoup pour moi, ça me touche énormément. Je vous remercie donc tous, et j'espère que cette fin horrible ne vous énervera pas ! ^_^; Merci !

**~renahhchen xoxoxoxo**

* * *

**T/N : **Nous y voilà donc, l'épilogue.

...Oui, je sais ce que vous allez dire, que je ne suis qu'une b*tarde, à vous donner de faux espoirs pour tout détruire en un instant...Et j'ai clairement menti ("Qui te dit qu'il n'y aura pas de happy end ?") mais je voulais que vous ayez le même sentiment que moi quand j'ai lu l'original.

La sensation que l'on tombe de haut.

Et- j'en suis sincèrement désolée. Néanmoins, j'espère que vous aimerez cette histoire tout autant que moi. Je m'excuse pour toutes les erreurs qui se sont dissimulées ici- cela passe par les points-virgules effacés, comme aux typos, et les petits mots oubliés.

EternalCarnival, oui, bien sûr que j'aime le KaiLen ! A vrai dire, j'aime tellement Vocaloid qu'aucun pairing ne me dérange. Je suis pour tout (vraiment, c'en est effrayant. J'ai déjà lu des Gumo/Zatsune, c'était assez drôle) Merci beaucoup de me complimenter sur ma traduction (je suis cependant d'accord à 200%, elle est loin d'être parfaite, et il y a bien trop d'erreurs. Je tâcherai de régler ça.) Erwana...Hmm. Rien à dire xD Ca va te déprimer, je sens. Même chose, Vanille Cup, Sarabeka, Miyuki... Ahaha. Hum. *secache*

Voilà voilà. Toujours est-il que "For a Lost Girl" n'est pas sorti, et je pense à l'écrire moi-même. (Oui, je vais écrire.) J'ai une nouvelle traduction en tête, amatrices de yaoi, ce sera du AkaiKuo (Akaito X Mikuo).

A plus o/

**~Paru-ch4n**


End file.
